Damsel In Distress
by LadyDi
Summary: AU MILD OOC: In midieval time of castles and knights, the princess of a peaceful kingdom is captured. There is a way to fight back that is hidden deep within, from love and courage...and powers unknown.
1. Part 1

A cool breeze promised a cold night as the sun nearly finished setting. The beauty of such an age-old action was lost to everyone in the area. Small dots of scattered fires littered the ground below. High in a gray brick tower allowed a good view for deepening shadows as night embraced the land.

Once again...another decision was to be spat out from hating lips. Once again...there would possibly be another night of solitude and fear, of tears and sadness. Would she ever know the safe, warm recluse of a hot bath or clean clothes? Disdainfully picking at the dirty, tattered dress, slim fingers let it drop. No - she knew - not now and possibly not ever. 

'Where ARE you father?' She drearily wondered. She evenly looked at the fortress and the surrounding forest area, hoping beyond hope that someone would find her this night. 'Why haven't you sent someone to save me?' With a deep sigh of despair, a tired head dropped deep blue eyes from the darkening view to stare at shadows around her prison. 

Tattered hair tumbled around bare arms. Harshly swallowing, trying not to lose ALL strength, she leaned back on the uncomfortable, prickly straw and slowly pulled a small chunk of honey hair to her view. What was once silk and smooth was now ratty and full of straw or dirt. The only normality she could claim from her previous life was manually comb it out with equally dirty fingers.

It wasn't long before the arrival of her guards. She could hear heavy clomping up the tower's steps even before the door opened. After the wooden barricade swung open to reveal two humanoid, pig-looking captures did she bother to give them her attention. Silently, one pointed a crude-looking spear at her before jerking it behind at the exit to the small, cylindrical room. With a resigned sigh, not feeling any more fear, she stood and walked ahead. 

Now out of the cold, high prison and darkness - a darkness kept at bay by a few torches on the stone walls - she stepped onto the ground and looked up. The tower seemed so far up from only a few minutes ago...

A rough force pushed on her back, shoving her forward and nearly to the ground. She barely managed to keep upright while still daintily holding onto her ruined dress to maintain a shred of dignity. After righting herself and giving a small glare in the direction they were walking - mostly meant for the guards - she slowly carried on. It would do no good to keep the whole ordeal any later than necessary. She didn't want to be in the presence of something so foul for more than she had to.

With a prideful chin and even eyes, she quietly walked to the courtyard with nearly ruined slippers. 

The sight disgusted her, as it always did. Sparsely laid grass meekly rested amidst dirt. The courtyard was also a practice field for the race; a race that held no respect for the land they inhabited. She stopped before the throng of pigs, dignified eyes meeting him head on. All black eyes gleefully looked back, a disgustingly happy grin on his fat, slobbering face. She knew he was gloating over his rank and ability to keep such a meek, 'helpless' girl under his wide, cloven foot.

Staring at the chosen king of his people, she fought not to wrinkle her nose under the fly attracting stench that encompassed the throng she stood around. Her eyes refused to meet any of the other race, not wanting to show her inevitable fear at what might happen. She knew the king's patience was wearing thin. If she kept rejecting him, as she would continue to do so, her death would be inevitable. But after being locked up for days on end, death didn't seem like such a bad ultimatum in comparison to the life she uncooperatively led. 

The silence beat down on every living thing there. The cold wind struck back up, blowing tattered hair around her shivering body. The thin, white dress didn't do much to insulate her small frame against the upcoming winter. She could feel tension from the king and anticipation of the crowd. She knew they were wondering what she'd say this time. Would it be yes or no, and back to the tower for another day of thinking? Her jaw tightened.

No it had always been and no was what it would always STAY. 

The smug grin left the king's face, onyx eyes turning cold. "We gather again tonight." He began. His voice grasped the English words poorly, the accent of his ancestor's native tongue making it hard to understand. "I have asked you night after night princess. Each time you reply the same and I send you back for another night to think over your destiny. I am losing my patience, having been far too patient with you already." His eyes glinted with malicious intent. "I offer you one final time princess; marry me. Accept my offer and be by my side, or your death will follow at the sun's final rays by tomorrow." He cut off her automatic and forceful no. "Think well princess. You have been holed up here enough to appreciate all I can offer you. Don't throw your life away." 

She glared at him briefly before casting a tired and resigned glance to the ground. She knew it was coming to this. Having spent enough time thinning what he called patience was going to end eventually. 'All good things must come to an end.'

But still...to tell him no and lose her life, or say yes and lose her dignity and betrothal lands. There was no easy way to answer. If she denied him a final time, she would lose what she so longingly held onto. But to embrace his offer would not only shatter her self-worth and dignity as a human, he would swarm her father's kingdom and claim what was rightfully his. The land of peace would know no peace if she gave in. She knew what would happen - he would change the fertile lands of her home into desolate, utter wastelands. 

Quietly sighing, bewildered but prideful eyes met his. "King of the pig race...you have kept me here against my will for three full moons now. Every night you ask the same question, only to hear my same answer. You stole me from my home in the middle of the night and try to force me into something that will bring ruin to my people...all to gain power to YOURS. You threaten me with a life of misery as a queen, but also death as a princess." Her jaw hardened as her eyes narrowed. "You had my answer then my lord, and you CONTINUE to have it. I will NOT give up my acres for the likes of you! If I die as a princess without seeing my father again, at least I know they will be safe." 

An enrages snarl met the end of her speech, the king's mouth curling into an angry sneer. She just sealed her fate. But to die like this, a proud princess of a peaceful kingdom that kept away from the lands of war, was the most honorable way to die.

"You test my patience princess." He spat. Around him, the throng seemed to crowd closer in their anger at her denial. Even though they didn't understand a lot, they read her eyes and body, and that was enough. A hoof pointed in her direction, shaking with unbridled fury. "Tomorrow, I will ask you one final time...before the swords of my warriors. If you deny your life at the hand of death, then you will never see the next sunrise!"

A tight grip from one of her guards roughly jerked her backward. Her arm felt like it was being pulled from its socket before she could regain footing to keep up with them. The guard finally let go and let her walk in front, back to the high tower for maybe her final night. 

After stopping inside, a hoof harshly planted on the middle of her back, connecting with her shoulder blades. She heavily fell into the straw as the wood door slammed close, the iron handle clanging its fury. Fighting a cry of pain as straw poked her face and hands, she weakly moved and sat on her haunches. Her eyes heavily watered and her face stung from the straw. Pained tears slowly replaced with sorrow as the fate she sowed sunk in. She was going to die...

Slowly closing her eyes over the inevitable fear that encompassed her, a hand moved and wiped away salt water. Tears would do no good now that she was condemned. The king had not one ounce of compassion or kindness. Maybe it was BETTER this way.

A hand slowly moved to her hair, assessing the damage. She pulled the long mass around, trying to bide time before morning. There HAD to be a way out! With the newly installed terror of all-encompassing darkness, she was filled with an urgent need for life. After hand-brushing what straw she could, she focused on a new task. Looking at the dismembered pile of straw that made up her uncomfortable bed, she set to work on piling what she could find in darkness back to its original state.

After pushing and fluffing it to a recognizable heap she stopped. Nothing fitting for a princess or even a prisoner, but it'd keep the cold stone from her back. With a heavy, saddened sigh, she carefully settled on the pile, moving strands over her frame to try and trap some heat to fight off the autumn nights. With a final look at her round, stonewall room, she settled into an uneasy, blank sleep. 

~*~*~ 

Dawn came all too soon. The crisp, morning rays bent down the haphazardly arranged window, spewing sunlight into her eyes. The once peaceful face, finally able to enjoy darkness and joyous dreams, scrunched tight to keep out sunlight. Her eyes regrettably opened and looked around as the shadows exited for another day. Slowly - shivering from the morning chill as she always did - she disembarked from the mildly warm straw and stretched. Her bones and muscles ached from such an action, forcing her to quell movement.

Quietly yawning, she turned and kneeled in front of a window, looking at the dew-covered morning. Try as she might to leave this cursed, barbaric kingdom, the majesty of the outside forest and morning rays in a cloudless, deep blue sky always took her breath away. With the soft, caressing wind that blew every so often, she felt a small chunk of pain and impending doom fade for a brief amount of time. In this solitude of peace and serenity she gathered strength and fortitude her resolve to face what kept happening to her. 

A heavy, recognizable clomping crashed all serenity and majesty back to reality. She was still a prisoner, and it WAS breakfast time again...

The door shoved open, hitting the prison and shaking its unsteady walls. Not bothering to turn to her guard, a small clack sounded, breaking the final grips she clawed at. She quietly sighed, letting the wind take away the sound before the door slammed close again, her guard not bothering to grunt at her as he normally did. She minutely smiled, feeling a small sense of perverse satisfaction in knowing she could annoy them, even in SOME small way. It was the only weapon she had. Though she wasn't a spiteful or cruel person by any means, one had to deal with what they were not when drastic measures were needed. 

Turning, she gazed with an upturned nose at the slop lining the bent metal tray. Gradually scooting closer as if it were an alien life form, one hand moved to grip it. 'I wonder if I'll be able to stomach this again.' Although they did feed her, that was putting GROSS assumption on the word! She didn't even bother to classify what lined the makeshift bowl, knowing it tasted as bad as it looked. Scooping tentative fingers into the mess, closed eyes grimaced at the feeling of contact. Oh well...best to plug her nose with one hand and eat with the other...

Gulping, she started in on the task, trying to eat as fast as possible. Just the taste of the goop sliding past her tongue, down her throat was enough for her to lose the rapidly dissolving hunger and toss everything back up. Gritting her teeth, trying to hurry over beginning nausea, she forced hands to plunge to the bowl until it was half empty and she could stand no more. 

Possibly the hardest task of the day done, the food-riddled hand hastily wiped on her dress to cleanse itself. A hand pushed the metal tray across the floor, letting it hit the door. Slumping against the wall in renewed fatigue and remorse, she warred with sleep and conscious. It would be all too easy to let sleep take her and fall back to the oblivion. But to do so...she would miss the chance of finding a possible escape. Her head jerked up in remembrance. Her mind DID suggest escape last night... Part of her thought it a tired delirium, not wanting to get her hopes up. But... 

Her body jerked to the windows, scanning the courtyard. Morning after morning of constant watching with nothing else to do allowed her to know when the warriors practiced and who milled about the visible area. Slowly peeking out, as if she would be seen from so high up, her eyes came upon a cart of straw a little to the left of her window.

Deep blue widened as that kernel of hope blossomed into a raging inferno. Eyes hastily darted to the door, as if expecting a guard to enter. They quickly returned to the cart of straw, teeth uncertainly nibbling her lip. It seemed like a long way down. But it was a risk she could stand if it meant she could find a way out. Eyes looked at the fortress wall, trying to find a way to get over that. There was only one entrance, and warriors guarded that. Calculating eyes narrowed as she figured the best possible way would be to find the barrels stacked next to the cook's kitchen and climb those. It was a clumsy plan, but she was determined to defy all odds and live. 

Pressing lips together through the lump in her throat, she knew if the plan was going to happen, it was now or never. The warriors would practice before the sun got too high and roasted their sensitive skin. Hands tightened over the stone, feeling fear and uncertainty, but also hope and a future past the miserable squallings she was forced to endure. Adrenaline surged as resolve and determination out-voiced fear and worry. It WOULD work, it HAD to...

Slowly leaning up, she looked down at the dress, knowing it would be an eyesore amidst all the dirt. Her eyes narrowed. It would have to do until she could wrap up in something more concealing. With a final glance about her prison, she swallowed harshly before standing. Leaning over one final time and scanning the horizon, she quickly and quietly slipped out. Soon, she was hanging by hardened sun-kissed hands, her gaze on the roof. Her head carefully scanned both left and right to see if she'd been spotted before it looked as far down as possible. Seeing the cart below, she gulped a final time and let go. 

The fall seemed to take forever. Her limbs briefly flailed before her back connected, straw breaking through the dress to her skin. She was instantly buried past, nearly hitting the wooden barrier. Pain almost blackened her vision, but her resolve was stronger now than it had been seconds ago. She was outside...WITHOUT guards! Her eyes slowly opened as she struggled to move. Stealth was needed now more than speed and hastiness.

As quietly as possible, she crept to the edge of the cart and peered out. No one seemed to be about. Ears strained to hear the faintest murmurings, she slowly sat up. Thankful her hair matched the straw, she was able to poke the tip of her head up to look around. No one was in eyesight. Feeling a small imp of mischief, like she was playing hide and seek, a smile tugged at her mouth. It was quickly wiped away with the severity of her situation. If she was caught, she was bound to be killed on the spot.

'Best get to work and stop wasting time. If someone knows you're gone, they'll liable to send guards or warriors after you!' Standing, she scuttled off the wagon and ducked down. Her mind searched for the nearest area she could safely get to and climb the wall. There was nothing she could stand on, and the walls were a good ten-foot. Best not to take the chance of trying to climb it herself. To the cook's kitchen it was then.

She was able to duck inside an unoccupied door just before a few warriors off to practice spotted her. Heart frantically beating, breath hitched in her throat, eyes riveted on the open doorway, she stilled in the darkness. The clanking of armor and weapons slowly faded to nothing and she looked around the darkness, eyes adjusted to blackness. Though feeling she was momentarily safe, she didn't allow false security get to her. She needed every human wit and cunning she could muster. She now needed strength more than what she could find within the depths of her soul.

Slowly turning with every cautious, calculated step, she crept into the lower areas of the castle, heading for the kitchen. She knew it was far way from her tower, but not hard to get to. The main thing was just to keep out of sight. 

Slowly inching with ears perked to every step she took, she slowly ambled past walls, fingers trailing against stones as she huddled against it. Eyes spotted a closed door and with wide eyes, somehow knew she was here...mostly by the tinkering of pots behind wood. Grunting and squealing behind the door sounded like it was coming closer and her heart clenched, stomach knotting in cold fear.

NO! She'd come so far to be caught now! Head whirling around, finding only hallway next to her, a closed door a few paces next to the kitchen door, she dashed for it just as the inner iron rung creaked. The kitchen door pulled inside just as she pulled the door out into the hallway, slamming it shut seconds later. A few confusing noises came from the outside, stopping outside her door. 

Eyes took in the storage of food and a few weapons. Hastily grabbing the nearest spear, she gripped the rung and shoved it through, hoping for a few minutes. Just as her hand laxed on the spear, the door was pulled open, wringing a startled cry. More shouts, this time angry, came from outside when the door didn't budge. She fearfully backed away, feeling like a caged animal. At least in the tower, she had windows to look out of.

Her eyes whirled around the small, packed room. Stacks of dried meal and boxes littered the floor, almost enabling someone to get a foothold. With a burst of inspiration, she grabbed the nearest bag and dragged it to the door. Just as she stood to grab another and start piling, a hoof shoved through the space and she shrieked in terror, stumbling away. More shouts could be heard, a lot more sounding extremely far off. Her startled cry and stupid decision to enter the storage room in the first place was what got her in trouble. 

She continued to pull bags - mindful of the door this time - until she finally stopped, exhausted. Looking up and trying to catch her breath, she choked back a cry of relief upon finding a small, rectangular hole at the top of the wall. It was a wonder she never noticed before, save her eyes were on the floor the entire time. It looked just enough for her to squeeze through...

Gripping more bags with a new unrelenting fury, she stacked them as best she could against the door. She knew the warriors would break the door, but that would take them a little longer...hopefully long enough so she could shimmy outside. All she needed was reach the boxes over the bags and climb to the top. Someone started shoving from the outside, trying to push the door closed and loosen the spear's meager hold. Biting her lip, she scrambled to the top of the boxes and peered out. She couldn't afford to be careful this time; haste was needed above all else. Without another thought, she quickly pushed through the opening, now grateful she never ate the entire meals her guards left. It was a tight fit, but she was able to wiggle through to her waist. 

More sounds of pushing and hitting filled the air gaps around her dress. Hands deposited on stone as she pushed with weak muscles. Her lower body wiggled in attempts to squirm out of the hole like a worm through packed dirt. She started inching and making headway when a crash sounded from inside. Her heart seemed to've stopped. They broke in! Her attempts strengthened, along with her strength. She moved with a fury of insistence that had everything to do with life and death.

Seconds later, during the shouting, something grabbed her foot, getting another shriek. Feet savagely kicked to free herself, also squirming her body farther outside. The pressure ceased when her foot connected to something, and her body pitched forward with a sudden rush as the ground rose to meet her. Startled, hands flew to brace her for impact as she hit hard and fast. Dazed, she slowly stood, wincing at the pain in her hands and arms. They'd taken the brunt of the fall and she was going to have a hard time climbing the wall.

She knew as she looked around and took off with warriors after her, she was on the other side of the fortress. She was nearer the barrels and as she tried to hurry to put more distance, the barrels came into view. She nearly cried in relief upon finding a way out and over. Once there she could go around the wall, hug it to keep the archers from striking her down. She was on the other side of the castle, away from the gated opening. If she could just get over the wall, she could get to the forest and make for the beloved trees she stared at for the past three months! 

With the continuation of the weak plan conforming together, it gave her the hope and speed she needed to beat it to the wall. Hands and feet scrambled as she nearly tripped on her dress in haste to get to the top. Battered hands gripped the top stones and she pulled, trying to get a shoe up when her other foot was grabbed.

Mentally crying out in distress and praying beyond hope and God with all faith of escape, she stubbornly clutched the wall and refused to let go. The grip kept strengthening and she had to fight to keep a hold and pull herself up. Soon after, the pull lessened till she was hanging by her hands, stones and mortar threatening to break free. Distressed and saddened eyes locked on her hands and the bright blue sky above them. Harshly biting her lip against the urge to cry at the unfairness of it all, her fingers started losing strength. One by one, they started inching away from freedom, back to the threat of death and solitude.

Quickly jerking her head back to keep from hitting her chin on the wall, her body flew backward against the grip each warrior had on her legs. She fell on them, the air knocked out of her. Before she could rise, hoofed arms wrapped around her, cutting off any other retreat. Her eyes stung with the thought that she was so CLOSE...if she'd only had a few more seconds!

The warriors roughly pulled her to standing position. One hurried over with rope. They all glared as she listlessly stared back, too beaten by the waning grasp of freedom to fight anymore. "Why our king has such an interest in you, I'll never know." A rope went around her torso, the remaining length tying her hands behind her back, keeping her from even eating. "You're more trouble than you're WORTH." A hoof came out and socked her across the face, knocking her off balance, and unconscious. 


	2. Part 2

When she awoke, there was a painful throbbing consuming her head. When her eyes squeezed shut, the pain only increased, pounding worse than the crude drums the king owned. When eyes slowly peeked open as pain gradually lessened, one thing became clear. It was night.

A cold fear froze her veins, rendering her body immobile. She'd been unconscious the whole day! A weak, defeated cry lodged in her throat, threatening to escape. When she tried to move and get a better look at the courtyard, she remembered the bonds encompassing her. Hands flexed in attempt to see how weak the rope was tied, but a small measure of pain stopped THAT effort. They were unable to move at all. 

Blank eyes stared at the dark, shadowed wall as she tried accepting her fate. Even as cold dread threatened sanity, she still couldn't give up her father's lands. She couldn't do that to her family, even if no one had come to save her in return. Had anyone noticed she was GONE?

Her eyes slowly closed. Of COURSE someone knew! She was at home during the kidnap! Surely her maids would've told someone! She was friends with her servants, with all the servants. The Peacecraft family was known for universal friendliness and compassion. So why hadn't she heard or seen a single shred that her father sent anyone after her? Even though they were a peaceful kingdom and held few knights - mostly for the protection of the royal family - their kingdom was allied with many. Surely her father wouldn't be too prideful to ask for help.

The telltale clomping sounded but a whisper to the beginning steps of the tower, but in her ears, it seemed like the sound of an executioner's axe on a block. Her breath sped up as terror reacquainted itself to her once again. 'No! What do I DO?' She prayed to God to help her, to send some way out. But there seemed to be none. She knew what the king's warriors did to kill those given to them. The prey was sent into the surrounding forest and hunted down like animals. She only witnessed a few from travelers that came too close to the borders and were killed, regardless of their innocence.

The steps became louder as a small light under the crack of the door brightened. She stared in morbid transfixion at the yellow glow, seeing her death in that warmth. Her body suddenly went cold when the steps stopped. The breath hitched in her throat when the iron rung creaked. The door easily swung open and wide blue met those of happy guards. With malformed smiles and gleeful eyes, one stepped in and hooked an arm through a strand and forced her to stand. Given no choice but to obey, she followed the steps one final time to the bottom. Through her dismay and resignation, she could feel those eyes, feel their boasting laughter and smiles. It hitched her anger and raised her chin, allowing enough pride to walk ahead and stop making a fool of herself. 

She stopped in front of the king. Either way, she knew this would be her last night. There was no yes; it was either no and die, or the almost nonexistent possibility of escape. Her mind registered that maybe it wasn't all nonexistent, she came EXTREMELY close yesterday. 'Yes,' The sarcastic, realistic side taunted back, 'you came so close to being KILLED. And all before the king said so too!' 

"Once again, we gather." The king began, gaining her attention. Even, solemn eyes met his. "I will not endeavor to bring you here or be so generous as to keep feeding you. This princess, is my final request. Marry me and rule by my side, or face the end of my warriors' spears."

Her eyes closed as her head drooped a little. She was already on the end of those spears, but never had their intent been deadly before. Now, they were free to take out all the annoyance and retribution. They were free to kill her. The thought chilled her blood again. Never before had she been so close to looking death in the eye. Even with each passing day in the tower, never did she come so close. Up in the stone walls, she fought cold and hunger, but the extent was the king's proposal. Now, it was truly down to live or die.

Her gaze rose, when something caught her eye. Back on the far wall, a soldier's spear silently dropped to the ground. Intrigued and mildly confused, she purposely ignored it and silently met the king's gaze. Even though part of her sight was still on the same area as another spear followed the first, no sound coming her way.

Hope blossomed so quickly she nearly smiled in satisfaction, but kept emotions under control. It'd been three months, three LONG months of hoping and waiting. She was almost out of hope and done with waiting, figuring her father was never going to send anyone to her aid. But, her mind recognized, that's spear number four. Five and six fell simultaneously and she knew she had no more need for hope and waiting because someone HAD come. 

A small niggling forced her to not get her hopes up. Even though some soldiers were apparently killed, that didn't guarantee survival this night. She could be taken by a warrior and hauled back to the tower's safety and killed tomorrow. But, whatever it was caught a few of the back throng's attention and she squashed that little doubt.

Her chin rose a little at the pride of the familiar. Another human was around. "King of the pig race, you tempt me with death if I reject you, like I have the past few months. You keep telling me that maybe I will change my mind, when it has been set from day one. You THINK that I'll never have a chance to escape, when you never considered the allies my father knows." The satisfied, contemptuous smile tipped her lips. "You keep a dear treasure from a lot of people, a treasure they want BACK." 

"ENOUGH of your squabbling!" He ordered. "Tell me the yes I know is on the tip of your tongue and my guards will cut you loose!" 

The smile grew at his impatience. She figured he was more than patient, but his time was up. "Is that FEAR I hear in your voice my lord?" She innocently asked. "Or maybe it's realization that what I say is true. Mayhap THAT'S why you talk of my death after so long." Her eyes narrowed as the king stuttered for words. She figured that angering him would keep his attention off her rescuer long enough to break the ranks and gain a slim advantage.

But, she overplayed the taunting, having never known the extent of his anger and fury. She startled when he gave an angry cry and jumped from the chair, unsheathing a dagger in his walk. She only took a few fearful steps back before he was on her, knife pointed in her face. 

"You mock me princess!" He growled, eyes glinting from nearby torches. "I'll not be made a FOOL of!" Anger suddenly left his face, scaring her more than the edge of his blade. He looked happier about anything than she'd ever seen. "And since you keep denying me, even with your derisive words, I'll take your offer as a 'no'." The blade flashed as he took another step. "I said that I would kill you tonight and I always make good on my word, save for one tiny detail. The warriors shall not dispose of you. For your treachery and insolence, I shall dispose of you MYSELF." 

She harshly swallowed and took a tiny step from the sharp edge, only to have the brunt of a spear thrust to her back. Eyes remained locked on the shine, widening. The king rose the knife above his head, making good on his promise. Suddenly, the whistle of an arrow sailing through the air lodged itself in his hand, the knife immediately dropping to the ground.

With a cry of pain, the king cradled the injured appendage to his body and glared at the area. "WHO DARES?" He snarled, straightening as best as possible. "Who DARES I say!" The only answer the king got was the whistling of two more arrows, simultaneously striking the foreheads of the guards behind her. "Attack! Kill the intruder!" He screamed, ducking to the ground. 

She stood frozen in shock, watching guards and warriors rush around her, weapons extended. She watched arrows fly from nowhere, almost hitting her. Whoever her savior was, he sure wasn't careful! But the spear was gone from her back, although the ropes were still in place. Her gaze finally looked at her bonds, wondering how she would escape tied up. Suddenly - chaos still around the courtyard - she was grabbed and held at knifepoint. 'Well...maybe I'll never GET the chance to escape...' 

"HERO!" The king screamed, his voice busting her ears. "She's mine! MINEI say!" He sounded like a trapped animal. She knew that was a dangerous combination for her as well as the knight to rescue her. The sharp edge of the knife pointed into her skin, stilling breath from her lungs. "I'll kill her!" It pressed against her skin so close that to take a single breath would slit her throat wide open. "SHOW yourself! Give up!" 

An expectant silence surrounded her and the panic-stricken king. She looked at the far wall, a wistful thought as to whether she would ever see the sun again. The thought of death suddenly didn't bring terror or fear, only an unaccustomed bout of calmness. It all changed the second another whistle sounded into the air, a second arrow striking the king's injured arm. He shrieked in her ear and dropped the blade, clutching the newest wound.

Now free and thrown off-balance, she stumbled forward and nearly fell to her knees. The king started shouting in fear and rage, though he ran like the coward he was. She watched him leave the middle of the scene with another perverse sense of satisfaction, seeing his true colors. No longer did he seem high and mighty, now like a scared animal with the threat of death turned to him. 

Actual hands gripped her from behind. She gasped and startled, head whirling. "Don't move." Came a monotone reply. With a quick swing, she was brought eye to her savior. "We're getting out of here."

She nearly stumbled from the rush of heat that flushed her cheeks. He was so handsome! Although his eyes were cold and calculating, they were the deepest blue she'd ever seen! Quickly collecting her wits amidst flustered emotions, she gave a quick look to her torso. "I can't." She sheepishly answered. 

With a flash of steel and a quick grip, a rope was cut, the rest sliding off her chest. "There." He answered. "We're leaving. NOW." 

"My...hands." She tentatively answered. Something about this man - this cold knight - frightened her. 

His eyes narrowed a little before he stepped around and easily cut through the ropes around her wrists. Now fully freed, hands rubbed at both wrists in attempt to get the feel of rope off her skin. "There's no TIME for that!" He hissed, grabbing an arm. They ran through the chaos, a few guards or warriors getting in their way. Each time, she was shoved back, nearly falling, as her savior ran through the annoyance in front of them.

Wide eyes watched the dead fall in shock and horrification until her arm was jerked again in flight. Not even a minute later, the far wall was in sight. "There's a hole in the wall there," A hand shot out and pointed to the darkness, her eyes desperately trying to find it, "get through it and head for the forest. I'll follow you after I take care of a few of these creatures."

"But what about YOU?" She asked, not wanting to leave just for her own safety. Inbred kindness and concern a curse, but if she could help and revenge the past three months of cruelness, so be it. She didn't think she could kill any of these creatures, but slowing them down would be better than running away. 

"I can take care of myself." He commented, stopping. "There." The tip of an oddly shaped sword pointed, her eyes marveling at the blade's shape. "Now go!" 

Snapping to attention at his cold command, she ran to the darkness and found the black was from the outside forest. She scurried to the hole, climbing through it as quickly as she could. Behind, sounds of dueling swords clanged, fear worming into her heart. Finally on the other side, she stopped and looked back, finding the unnamed knight in battle with one of the warriors. Feeling utterly useless, but seeing he was able to take care of himself, a hand gripped her dress and she sped into the forest as if her feet had wings. 

She didn't stop till the darkness swallowed her up and the castle's view was entirely gone. She stopped with the sudden, fearful realization that she was alone. Alone and defenseless. She swallowed down panic she kept battling with all day long, but battled with for different reasons. She had no clue if the king's pitiful army would follow her, not even knowing where she escaped to. The king would get her back with as many warriors as he could find, even through allies of different clans if need be. There was no place she could hide if THAT was the case.

Losing the battle with the urge to run and hide, she took deeper into the forest, hoping the trees would conceal her against the king's fury. She forgot all about the knight who saved her. 

~*~*~ 

Out of breath and exhausted, with no clue where she was or how many miles she ran, she fell at the edge of a small stream. Hands plunged into ice-cold water, hardly feeling a thing in her numb state. They cupped together and she drank, ice sliding past her throat, cooling the heat radiating off her skin. God but she was tired! Having never a peaceful night's sleep in months, she now felt overexertion in every bone in her body. 

Taking only another drink of water, she slumped back on the ground, huddling together to keep a shred of heat against the cold. Now immobile, the warmth was quickly stolen against the night's chill, attacking her muscles with renewed vigor. She started shivering and felt the comfortable, peaceful tug of sleep.

No! She HAD to stay conscious, or never wake again. She had come too far, fought too much, for THAT to happen. Wearily opening her eyes and struggling to her feet, she trudged through the forest, occasionally stumbling over a high tree root. She stopped minutes later, with no clue WHERE she was going. For all she knew, she was heading back to the castle! 

Straightening, she stilled at the sound of quietly crunching leaves. They sounded far off, but she startled with a yell when she was grabbed. Struggling in the black, it took a minute to realize the creature next to her gripped her arm with fingers, not hooves. When her brain made the connection, she quickly stilled and looked to her savior's face, hoping he was okay. A small sigh of relief got past to see he wasn't injured in the slightest. A prideful smile momentarily tipped her lips, figuring her father would send nothing but the best to rescue her.

"Thank you." She humbly whispered, knowing she owed him much. 

"Come on. We need to keep going before we're in ANY safe distance from the castle." He ordered, sidestepping her gratitude. His grip never wavered as he nearly dragged her in some direction. The soft neighing of a horse sounded far off, also raising a blond brow. He had a HORSE tethered out here? 

Just before they reached the horse, she jerked from his grasp. "I'm QUITE capable of walking on my own, thank you." She almost spat, fighting irritation. Who did this knight think he WAS? He might've been her savior, but she was a PRINCESS. If this man knew the land, that was the only reason he could lead her around like he was! 

He ignored the remark and walked to his horse, concealing the bow that previously rested on his shoulder. With a momentarily, silent glance in her direction, he gripped the saddles and hoisted himself up. "Then you won't mind walking." He commented, shifting that unique sword to keep his horse safe.

She gaped, feeling the blow to her pride. WALK? She looked at him and her chin rose as much as it could from the height. "I beg your PARDON sir, but isn't it custom for the LADY to ride the horse?" 

If she could see in the dark, she would've seen his eyes narrow in irritation. "We don't have time to ARGUE." His hand extended, waiting for her to take it. "We'll both ride. It's quicker that way and my horse will be able to carry us both." She dumbly stared at his palm before remembering they were wasting time...

She tentatively took it, feeling a heat rush through her, spine shivering, fingers tingling. In one quick jolt, with barely enough time to get sidesaddle, she was on the horse. Her eyes widened as she stared at the ground, not believing this young knight was so strong! His thin frame apparently gave one a LOT of misconceptions about his person! Her head jerked to his - eyes wide - to find his meeting hers. With a harsh swallow, she looked away. "Does THIS satisfy you, princess?" He evenly asked, the comment another blow to her pride. 

Her jaw tightly clenched at the humiliation. All the emotions she experienced seconds ago vanished. How DARE he! "Let's go." She grit out, unable to unclench her jaw. This unknown, churlish knight did SAVE her after all. With a single kick of the stirrups, the horse took off, barely giving her a time to grip the saddle and stay on. 

During the silence, the horse's hooves clomping on the ground, she was totally aware of the heat produced by her companion. Arms rested near her stomach, both holding the reigns. With each jostle, his arms brushed against her, the heat in her body increasing without her permission. How could such a rude person affect her so? True he WAS handsome, with the most intense blue eyes she ever witnessed, shaggy brown hair jostling with movement...

Her eyes squeezed shut, trying to think of how good it would feel to get home, to get in a bath...ANYTHING to keep her from thinking about this uncouth, silent knight's arms. How her body fit against his, as was possible with her position, and the feel of his breath against her cheek before the wind snatched it. Hastily, she looked ahead to keep her mind off...current musings. 

Time seemed to pass in a whirlwind before they stopped. Arm muscles clenched as he pulled on the reigns, getting another brush of heat. Her eyes kept on the ground, fighting a girlish blush and smile. How could she be so hysterical over a single man? It boggled her mind, but there was no time to argue the concept. As soon as her savior finished looking around, making sure everything was safe, his arms pulled away, stealing the emotions and expecting her to jump down. She simply stared, as if silently asking why he wasn't going to help her off the horse. She was always helped down before...she didn't know if she could land without falling. The thought shot an embarrassed blush to her cheeks and she was glad it was night. 

Seeing no easy way to get down, a leg swung over the horse and he got off, face brushing extremely close to hers. When he was down, arms almost impatiently rose, as if telling her he didn't have time to extend courtesies. It took a second to grip his arms and lean into his hands. They gripped her slim waist, fingers nearly touching each other. He marveled at how skinny she was before easily depositing her on the ground, lax weight hardly a match for his strength. With a quick glance into her eyes, as if asking mock approval, he turned away. 

She stood there, utterly baffled at the inner emotions and the knight's abrupt behavior. She had never felt more secure in such a strong pair of hands as she did with him. Lord, when her hands touched the cloth of his leather armor, she felt muscles ripple when he hoisted her down! It brought a flustered appearance until she controlled it and walked over, watching his actions. The only sounds amidst the forest were the horse's breathing and his near hushed movements. "Where are you going?" She asked, feeling a small sense of panic as he started walking away. 

"To get firewood." He answered, looking over his shoulder. "We can manage a small fire for a little while." Without any other word, not even letting her come along, he left her with the horse. 

Feeling like a chastised child, she looked at the ground, shamed and mildly lonely. Why was this single person causing more emotions inside her in the span of a few hours, than she experienced her entire LIFE? It was confusing. Not wanting to dissect the problem now, she turned to the horse and stroked his muzzle.

A smile tipped her lips, not remembering the last time she saw a horse. Four, five months? She stepped back when the horse suddenly decided to sit , following his movements and leaned against him. He didn't seem to mind and she rested against his body, comforted by the sounds of breathing. Sleep called to her, and for once, she obeyed. She had a better companion next to her than who left her alone. Snuggling against the horse, she let comfortable blackness envelope her.

She was disturbed by what seemed too soon to the sounds of crackling and soft light. With a sudden fear of being in front of the king's fire pit, she jerked awake, only to find the scene as she left it. The knight sat across the fire, his gaze going to hers when she startled awake. "Good, you're up." He walked to the horse and kneeled, rummaging through a few packs behind the saddle, straying dangerously close again. "You need to eat something before we head out. You're far too weak to withstand the long ride to our next stop." 

She took a bit of dried meat and nibbled on it, the taste far more heavenly than the fresh water she drank earlier. "Where are we going?" She quietly asked, eyes following the knight to his original spot. Slowly, she shifted to a near sitting position against the horse, finding him a very comfortable chair. 

"Nearly a hundred miles from here, there's an allied castle to your father." His gaze caught hers. "You SHOULD know of it." 

She looked at the bit of food in her hands, feeling sheepish from his patronizing tone. "I really have no clue WHERE we are." She softly answered. 

With a small sigh, he poked the fire, rousing the kindling and sparks. She eyed them with innocent fascination, watching as they disappeared into the night. "It's Catalonia castle." He answered, as if she were wearing on his patience.

Her eyes widened, mouth lifting in a small smile. Her friend Dorothy...she hadn't seen the girl in a year or two. Though they didn't get along that well, Dorothy's grandfather and her father visited each home from time to time. 

After finishing the food, she swiped the crumbs on her dress, pausing at the action. Before, she did so due to food she couldn't bear to touch. Not to mention, she was alone. Nearly grimacing, she let go of dirty white and slowly rubbed her palms together. "Excuse me," She quietly asked, "that stream we passed earlier, is it still around?" 

"It's no longer a stream. A few miles back, it widened into an actual river." 

She smiled. JUST what she wanted to hear. "Where is it?" She slowly stood, aware her legs were falling asleep. "I'd like to go clean up if I may." 

He raised a brow. "I hardly doubt that's necessary." 

She gave an indignant huff. "Well excuse ME sir knight, but I would like a bath! I haven't been given the privilege of one for the past three months!" Hands propped on her hips. "If you would be so kind as to show me the way, I'll find it MYSELF." 

He stared at her for what seemed an eternity, but she never let go of her anger. Yes he saved her life and yes he even kept her from harm, but the idea of a bath in ANY way was too tempting to let go of. A hand pointed behind him, eyes going back to the fire. "That way." He muttered, grabbing a stick. "It's a yard or so I think." 

"Thank you." She answered, trying to quell the annoyance in her voice. "And don't worry about going with me, I'd like some time alone." 

His eyes followed as she coolly walked past him till she was out of sight. His was able to make out the white blur of her dress long after the light dismissed her. After a minute, eyes went back to the fire, lightly poking the stick. He finished off the dried meat he nibbled on while she was asleep, able to get to one of his packs without waking her. Something in his mind said to let her sleep until need be. She looked exhausted, and the fire's shadows showed each circle under her eyes even more so.

After what seemed minutes, he dropped the stick and stood. "Stay here." His ride seemed to obey, giving a quiet snort. With a small nod, he turned and stealthily crept into the forest, ears perked for running water. Just because she said she wanted solo time didn't mean she had to know he was nearby. He swore to protect her and bring her home, if that meant spying on her bath, then so be it. He was a man of his word and wasn't going to trifle with the frivolities of a woman over his honor. 

Jumping from tree limb to tree limb to keep off the ground, he found her not too much later. She hadn't discarded the dress, but stood in the middle of the freezing river, washing it along with herself. The white garment clung to every curve of her body, her slim waist sticking out even more from three months of malnourishment. Long hair clung to her back, bangs sticking to her forehead. She looked like a pixy, or water nymph he heard some about in fairytales. Closing his eyes with a shake of his head, he turned and left the area after a quick scan, figuring she would be okay. Right now, he had better things to do.


	3. Part 3

Feeling like a new person, she walked from the river and sat on the bank, shivering from cold, but in a good way. She didn't really mind the temperature, not with feeling cleaner than she had in months. Hiking the dress up past her rear to let it dry easier, she pooled the entire thing around and drew both knees to her chest, seeking a shred of warmth. Although the smartest thing to do would be to go back to the fire, she was more dignified than to let her savior see her in a wet, WHITE dress. 

Arms comfortably hugged her legs as she pictured his face, now dissecting everything that happened between them. He sure was one strange knight, that much she knew. His customs and behaviors toward women were odd indeed. It was almost as if he acted as though she was a burden. Though, with having to storm an enemy castle alone and spending all his time protecting her, she almost felt like one. She wondered where his companions were, if they were going to meet up with others at Catalonia castle.

She also wondered about his strength and the deceiving size for someone so young. He couldn't be much older than she was, though his eyes made him appear years ahead. He must've held a hard life to hold such cold eyes. Her brow turned, knowing that having to endure something so terrible shouldn't be cast to ANYONE. It was something they had in common.

She heard of knight's trials and the endeavors they went through just to claim rank. It made her glad she was female. But she wondered where he came from, and what kind of training would make him so strong. She wondered if he could break a tree with his bare hands. Though the notion was absurd, she had to believe it after seeing him single-handedly take down a few dozen warriors before helping her escape. 

Shaking her mind from reverie, she picked at the dress; amazed she spent so long musing. It was a lot drier than when she first sat down. Eyes went to the sky to check the moon, but were unable due to the thick canopy. With a quiet sigh, knowing she had to get back, she carefully stood and shook the dress to rid any grass. While she walked, fingers absently combed through her hair, trying to fix the less tangled locks. She was able to dunk it in the river and straighten it out, but that only did so much. Even so, she was grateful her unnamed knight stayed close to water. 

When she returned, the fire was still roaring. She smiled in relief and stopped close to it, extending hands to warm them. She was nearly chilled to the bone and it was a wonder she hadn't frozen to death. After a while of shifting around so her dress could properly dry, she started wondering where her hero was. She thought back, but hadn't seen him since she so crassly left him. A small stab of guilt flowed for being so insensitive to someone that saved her life. Thinking back, she realized she was behaving quite like a spoiled brat. Ducking her eyes to the fire, she knew she should apologize, once he SHOWED himself. 

A small rustle sounded on the edge of the fire's glow, on the far side of the horse. Her eyes jerked to it, thinking it was her knight or the king's warriors. Fear clutched at her, but she instantly relaxed upon finding a cute little rabbit nibbling on some of the dried meat she ate earlier. She smiled and watched, not been able to see such a creature for what seemed ages. Slowly, she edged to one side of the fire, hoping to be lucky enough to get closer. She hoped to be able to get close enough and let it smell her hand, maybe even pet it. Mentally crossing her fingers, eyes on its ears for awareness, she quietly tiptoed closer. 

Almost three steps from the fire, not even a dozen feet away from the animal, a whistle flew from behind, striking the rabbit. She watched horrified as it flew a few paces, jerking in pain. Snapping from shock, she hurried over and kneeled down, tears pricking her eyes. Who would DO such a thing?! Hands hovered over the animal, torn to pull the arrow out or not. She didn't want to cause it any more pain than it was currently going through.

The rabbit's limbs twitched in effort to get away, though it only managed to flop a step away. Tears streamed her cheeks at the action, staining her freshly washed face. She knew it was dying, the small pool of blood was enough to tell her that. Feeling worthless once again, she touched the animal's forehead, seconds after it stopped moving. Knowing it was finally dead, she quietly sobbed for the poor thing. 

A crunch sounded, but she didn't move. Nothing seemed to matter at this moment except her grief over the poor thing. She didn't bother to look at anything but the rabbit until the knight kneeled next to her, promptly pulling out the arrow. Wordlessly, he gripped the ears and stood, starting toward the fire. 

She stared at the small bit of blood on the grass, shocked and astonished at such a loutish person. Whirling, she stood and glared through her tears. He seemed not to notice as he skinned the small animal, forcing her to turn away with a grimace. Biting her lip, more tears following, she slowly walked to the fire. "Why?" She choked, eyes fixed on the poor thing. 

He looked as if he didn't understand the question. "Why what?" 

Hands turned into fists as she tried to reign in anger. Broken nails dug into her palms, but pain was a welcome comfort over the internal. "Why did you kill it??" Her fury started mounting. "WHY??" 

"This is going to last us till tomorrow morning." He explained, going for his knife. "I don't have enough dried meat to last us the whole trip." 

Her eyes widened. "You expect me to eat THAT? I just watched it DIE!" She felt like crawling out of her skin at the mere assumption that he anticipated she EAT that poor creature! 

He stared at her with bored eyes and raised brow. "What do you think the dried meat is?" 

She harshly swallowed and turned away, feeling she was going to be sick. "I'd rather starve." 

"It's the natural circle of life. Animals eat animals. If I didn't kill this rabbit, another creature would." 

"Is THAT what the meat was doing in the grass?" She quietly asked, combating anger and sadness. She knew he was right, but that didn't make her feel any better. Had he killed it BEFORE she returned, maybe she wouldn't feel the strong urge to retch against the horrible truth. 

"I baited the area while you were at the river." Though her eyes weren't on him, she heard the small crunch as he broke bones and skinned the meat. She winced, desperately wanting to leave the area while he finished. She didn't want to hear or see what he was going to do. "I waited in a tree not too far from where I shot it." 

"Good for you." She retorted, not feeling like praising him. "I'm going back to the river. Let me know when you're done so I can return to sleep." 

"I'll come get you when this is cooked." He muttered as she walked past. 

She abruptly stopped as if running into an invisible wall. He DID expect her to eat what she just watched die! Hands clenched, teeth following. "I SAID I'd rather STARVE." She grit out, stalking from camp. 

Her mind and body was furious as she splashed right into the river to the other side, wanting to get as far away from such a cold person as possible. She couldn't believe his AUDACITY! How could he be so cold and uncaring?? 'I've lasted on barely any food for three long months, I'll last one more night.'

After a while of walking, her vision cleared and she stopped. She had no clue how far she went, but felt far enough. She couldn't hear the water and suddenly felt a little afraid. After a quick scan of the area, ears perked in the quiet, she plopped down next to a tree and drew knees up, folded arms holding her tired head. She knew what he said was true, but it didn't make it right. The animal was entitled to live for at least one more day. He said their food supply wouldn't last the entire trip, but that meant he still HAD some... Yawning against a sudden bout of fatigue that surfaced, she gave a final look about before resting her head over folded arms again.

She didn't know how long she rested, but her body ached from being in such a mildly uncomfortable position. With a whispery groan, her head pulled from the dark confinements to find the knight across the way - watching her. Jumping with a loud gasp, a hand went to her chest. "Don't DO that!" She retorted, trying to regain normal breathing. After a second, she met his gaze. "What're you doing out here? Don't you have a RABBIT to skin?"

He looked at the grass under his feet, shrugging against the tree he sat against. "That has been done for a while now." He quietly answered, meeting her gaze. "I stored the meat so you didn't have to look at it." Her eyes widened in shock, feeling an unexplainable warmth in her heart expand. Maybe he WASN'T as cold as he appeared. Her companion stood and stopped above, extending a hand. "Come on, you wandered farther than I expected. I don't like being so far from camp." 

Feeling a little sheepish, she took his hand and was easily yanked to her feet. Momentarily meeting his eyes, she thought she saw softness before he turned and wordlessly walked back. Blinking at his exit, she quietly followed, mind a blur of wonder and confusion. He was overly cold one minute, but would show a little kindness the next. What could she come to expect from him?? She knew coldness would show more often than not, as it had all evening, but wish he'd show that warmth she guessed was in his eyes. 

~*~*~ 

They sporadically traveled day and night. She got a little rest, begrudgingly eating the restored food in his pack when he made camp. She marveled at how he seemed to need no sleep. A small sliver in her mind said he was staying up to watch for their enemy, to protect her. After dozens of miles, night crept upon them. Even though it destroyed her dignity, she rested on the horse identical to his stance, the dress hiked up as far as she was willing it to go. The mere notion of showing this churlish knight her legs was absurd as it was embarrassing. 

She quickly forgot the situation as the night wore on and exhaustion hit. He barely let the horse stop for water or grass, let alone giving HER rest. But, feeling she was safe as she rode in front, tiredness from the past three months attacked and she didn't fight it. Giving in to something she hadn't the pleasure of - a long night's sleep - in so long was too tempting to ignore. She wanted to sleep and knew her savior wouldn't mind if she slept during the ride. He was a man who could wield a sword with the best of them, hunt for food in the middle of nowhere - virtually unstoppable. Feeling secure and protected, her eyes closed, head drooping seconds later. 

He startled when her head fell, mildly alarmed if she was ill. He knew he was pushing them, save for his own unbeatable endurance, and knew a break was in order. He let the horse go at an easy pace, not wanting to tire out his friend so soon. But he had no clue what the princess was thinking or feeling, being behind her. He should've let her ride behind so he could direct, but he could easily see over the top of her head, one reason he startled when it fell.

He stilled as the horse continued, ears straining. He relaxed when even breathing fell from her lips, the main fact that he HAD been pushing them too hard. With a tiny upturn on his mouth, his arms tightened a little around her waist, making sure she wouldn't slip off if she shifted. A small bout of surprised adrenaline surged when her back met his leathered chest minutes later. Hard blue softened as he stared at the unmarked trail. Her warmth transferred through the thin garment and his chin wantonly rested over the crown of her head, making sure she didn't move at all. 

He didn't wake her until he decided to stop for the night. After making sure the area was okay and the horse was stopped, he let go of the reigns and slowly moved his hands so she wouldn't fall. "Princess." He whispered, hands shaking her shoulders. "Wake up. I need to get a fire going." 

Her eyes fluttered open and she struggled to focus on what she was staring at. Someone just roused her from the most odd dream. She dreamt she was walking in a field of clover, following something she couldn't decipher, with a certain unnamable intent in mind.

She mumbled something incoherent and tried to fall back into relaxed darkness, to snuggle deeper into the comfortable warmth surrounding her. The ground was stamped upon and she half-heartedly startled awake, crashing back to reality. The warmth encircling her was the cold knight who pursued such a hard path to Catalonia castle. She quickly sat up and looked around, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu at their surroundings. Amidst patches of trees were small bits of green, dew-covered clover. Her eyes widened and she told herself she was just being silly. It was just a dream.

With a yawn, she mildly stretched her arms, mindful of not bashing the youth behind her. "Where are we?" She tiredly asked. 

"Twenty miles from the castle." He answered, carefully dismounting. Without thinking, arms extended and helped her down. After doing so, he went for the nearest tree and picked up a few dry limbs to start a fire with. "You fell asleep a while back, but I made sure you wouldn't move so we could continue." 

She blushed and her lips pressed together with a tinge of embarrassment. He made everything sound so CASUAL. Grabbing the horse's reigns, she routinely let the compliant animal a few more feet to the fire before letting him sit down. She took her usual place against him, feeling warmth from the flames. After a bout of silence, she decided to break it. "What are we going to do when we arrive at Catalonia castle?" 

He dropped another log into the small blaze and looked at her. "You'll be able to rest and recuperate. My orders are to bring you back to your father safe and sound. I could've bypassed the castle by ten miles, but decided this was the better course." A small amount of mirth entered his eyes, an actual smile threatening to show. "It seemed like a good plan, seeing as how sleepy and hungry you've been the past few days."

Her lips pressed together to quell a smile, eyes going to the dirt. She knew he was playing, one reason she didn't throw back an explanation or retort. He rarely joked and to hear such was a rarity. She lacked humor so much these past months and to hear it was a treasure. 

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, as it recently didn't. She dozed for so long, it was amazing to find the fire still burning. She sat up and stretched, a silent yawn escaping. She kneeled, expecting to find the knight on the other side of the fire. The only thing her eyes saw was another path of dirt. She almost fearfully stood and whirled around, wondering where he wandered off. Was he in the trees as he normally was? He preferred height to comfortable ground, saying he held the advantage in an attack.

Her eyes rested on the makeshift pillow, finding the horse completely relaxed. She calmed a little, having learned that their mount would only become visibly agitated if something were wrong or his master was gone. Figuring he must be hunting again, she stood in front of the fire to warm up more. She decided to let the fire die, since morning didn't seem to be too far off. 

As darkness pressed in, she saw a small bit of light in the not too far distance. Eyes narrowing to see that far, teeth nibbled on her lip as curiosity whispered for her to go see. She cast a glance at the horse - he was still calm and peacefully sleeping. Whatever the light was, he either didn't see or it didn't bother him. With that in mind, wholeheartedly trusting the animal's sixth sense, she edged around the fire, one hand holding up a bit of her dress. 

When she reached the edge of the fire's light, she hesitantly looked at the meager camp before looking at the small glow. Squinting again, she could make out a soft green glow. Intrigued, she stepped from the light's borders, making sure to hide behind trees. She crept lightly, treading over growing clover that thickened the farther she left camp. She looked at the ground, feeling another sense of déjà vu, but cast it aside. Right now, her main concern was figuring what that glow was and where it was coming from.

She stopped a few trees away when she spotted something recognizable. In the midst of a dense grove of clover sat the knight, covered in that green glow. Her eyes widened in astonishment, mouth gaping open. Her body pressed forward to see a little better and - eyes locked on the back of his head - she quickly crept to a closer trunk. Peeking out from behind it a few seconds later, she found his position changed. He was no longer sitting with his back to her, but standing and facing her direction. Once blue eyes glowed green, as did the rest of his body. 

**"I know you're out there, princess."**His voice carried an unearthly tone, echoing after each word. She felt afraid. What could've possessed him so?? He was truly bewitched. Teeth nibbled on her lip. Had the king's sorcerer gotten to him somehow? Hands slowly extended, palms in the air. **"Come out from behind the tree, princess."** Eyes widening, trying to swallow past the fearful, entranced lump in her throat, she hesitantly did as ordered.

"K...knight?" She stuttered, almost clutching the tree. Lips pressed together against the adrenaline in her body, she took a tentative step forward. "Is that...you?" 

**"Don't be scared, princess."**

As if not of her own will, she took a few more steps to the edge of that thick clover and stopped. Her eyes looked to the deep green leaves, finding that glow hardly penetrating above the canopy. The ethereal shine soothed a little of her nerves, relaxing her enough to look into his face again. 

"What happened to you?" She whispered. 

A whisper of a smile adorned his face. **"You needn't worry about that, princess." **

"No! I'm not going to forget about something like this so easily." She retorted, familiar stubbornness rearing. Feeling renowned emotions against this unknown magic comforted her and let fear slide a little more. "What's going on?? What HAPPENED to you?" 

Hands dropped to his sides and he looked about. **"I was scanning the area."**

Her gaze turned confused as she watched him walk into the center. "For what? Aren't we near the castle?" 

**"Not for that."** He turned and pinned her with that daunting stare of his. **"Something dangerous." **

She fearfully gulped and dreadfully looked at the clover's edge so near her feet. Something indiscernible crept up, mingling with stubbornness. If something dangerous was headed their way - most likely the king's warriors - she wanted to know what it was so she could fight with him. She was tired of being an extra bag to carry around, tired of being taken care of. For fourteen years she'd been taken care of by maids and servants. The past three months of survival taught her much, shown her she owned more strength than she realized.

"May I see?" She quietly asked, willing determination not to leave. Along the way, she wanted to have more in common with this knight, to get to know him more. He hadn't bothered giving his name, or asking for hers. As days passed, she wanted to know more about him, but didn't want to be so brash. A princess's place wasn't in being a snooper, it was in courtesy. If he wanted to volunteer information, he would have to do so in his own time...no matter how long she had to wait. 

His eyes widened a tad, either in amazement or awe she couldn't tell. Silent stretched and the held breath in her throat seemed to burst in her lungs. He looked at her as if reading for something. **"You are able to. But you must step inside the circle to do so."** She looked to the clover again, hesitant to actually do as he suggested. The unknown loomed, but her foot lifted and touched the glow. A warmth spread through her veins as her foot broke the canopy, killing all the uncertainty and alarm. Completely compliant and confident, she shuffled across the clover as if in a trance. His hands extended again and her fingers met his of their own will, entwining their hands. **"Close your eyes and concentrate."** He whispered, body not even a foot away. 

Darkness swallowed her vision despite the light and she felt as if she were falling. From far away in her mind, her voice resounded against the dark walls. "What am I looking for?" She queried, mostly to herself. 

**"The king is not defeated."** His voice echoed. It sounded close, but far off at the same time. **"I have been trying to monitor him on our journey. He is conspiring to get you back." **

From in the depths of the blackness, the cold hand of terror seized her. No! She couldn't - WOULDN'T go back to such a beast! "Where? How?" She nearly cried, trying to look as if for means of escape. 

**"You are able to see due to your own skill. Concentrate your mind on the path we took. It will lead you back to the castle and you will be able to see what I have."**

Fighting fear with his courage and almost visible strength, she remembered the lands they rode through, each camp he set up. Her mind pictured the forests and blackness was replaced with each vision. Soon, she found herself at the castle's borders, each day of the past three months echoing through her mind. All the terror and pain she was forced to endure, each night of taunting and leering. She suddenly wished to be back with the knight who lent so much security and force - made her feel safe.

'Go on. What's the point of this journey if you don't finish it to the end?' With a small shiver that she was going to reenter the lion's den, she walked to the main gates. The guards didn't notice and with a wary eye, she ambled past as quickly as possible. Best to get the journey done and over with so they could get to her friend's home that much quicker.

Looking around, she walked into the interior castle's main entrance. A small whisper of voices seemed to peek an indescribable, inescapable curiosity, and she followed the voices with perked ears. Her journey wound through inner brick walls, up stairs to a tower. She stopped at a wooden door, wondering if she should go on. Someone had that door closed for a reason... But the voices stopped behind that door. A hand reached for the familiar iron run, hesitated, moved again, hesitated a final time before finally going for the round object. She was surprised her hand went through, and pressed her entire body past before her mind could comprehend what was going on. 

Inside was a place she never knew existed. She knew every powerful king had a sorcerer or sorceress, but didn't figure the king of this race even believed in that, or that someone practiced the arts of black magic. But she looked at the unreadable language wall hangings and scrolls and believed. She looked at the sorcerer and listened as he talked of a plan to get her back. To kidnap her with his magic when she and the knight least expected it.

He suddenly stopped and looked about the room. His eyes looked on either side of the door before stopping directly in front of it, inadvertently locking eyes. She gulped, eyes flying wide. There was no WAY he knew she was here! She didn't even know how all this was possible, so how did he?? Suddenly, her mind flew backwards, as if running back the way she came. She watched the settings disappear, surrounded by a bunch of forests and camps before her eyes flew open. 

**"Are you okay?" **

"He KNOWS!" She fearfully rambled. Her hands started shaking and she felt that familiar urge to run from the king, as if he were nearby. "His sorcerer knew I was in the room! He's coming for me! We've got to get OUT of here! We can't stop at Catalonia castle; we need to head straight for home and warn-" 

A hand clamped on her mouth to quiet her. He knew it was a bad idea to give her a taste of his power. But the determined, pleading look in her eyes told him she wanted to help. **"Calm down princess. Let the power dissipate first." **

She dumbly blinked before realizing something. There was a green haze obscuring her vision! An unnamable, fear-heightening terror instilled itself upon her. She'd been possessed! She was bewitched as he was! "What happened to me?!" She nearly shrieked, looked at glowing hands with fearful fascination. 

**"In order to see what I did, I had to give you some of my power. When you stepped into the circle and I asked you to concentrate, the power seeped into your body." **

"You BEWITCHED me?" Anger wouldn't come, only this overwhelming urge of fear and dread. She was full of an awesome power that was apparently his. "YOU own this power?" 

He gave a nod, greenish eyes almost sheepish. **"It is mine, yes." **

"Is that what this glow is?"

**"I am able to see long distances, one reason why I was able to check up on the king and his doings. I have been keeping an eye on our camp from here and making sure the rest of our travel is safe." **

"So...you're a sorcerer too?" She doubtfully queried, trying to take in all this at once. 

**"I am no magician. I was born with the gift to bond with nature and use it to see long distances. I see what the trees see, what animals see. And only others with chosen gifts will be able to tap into my power sense." **

"Gifts?" She asked. "What gifts? Do I have some power?" She stared, but he didn't answer, only kept their gazes locked. "What?" She asked. "What is the matter?" 

**"We need to leave this place. The power must leave your body in order to do so. It must not leave the chosen circle, or I will lose the opportunity to see at full strength." **

Her eyes widened a little. What did he mean by THAT? What would happen when it did leave? She gulped and tried to take a step back, but found her feet wouldn't obey. Her fearful gaze looked to them, but couldn't see past her dress and clover. She looked back at him, finding his gaze oddly sympathetic. "What? Why?" She choked out, feeling tears. A numbing sensation slowly traveled up her calves. He held her gaze as the green slowly took all feeling from her legs. She dropped forward, having no way to keep upright any longer. Arms wrapped over her waist, hugging her close. This overwhelming power also had the power to take movement from her! Tears fell in an indescribable sadness, wondering why this was happening. Didn't she only want to help? 

When it reached her waist, still continuing, his forehead touched hers. **"I'm...sorry."** He whispered. 

When it reached her neck, her head tilted back as if trying to escape, eyes fear-tinted. She was unable to feel anything, unable to move anything, basically a limp doll. Suddenly, she wished to be free and run home, damned the distance. Taking her chances alone would be safer than this suddenly unknown person with mystical powers. She started feeling dizzy when the power reached her cheeks, tingling them as if the veins lost blood. She met his eyes, still seeing sadness in them. "Why...are you...sad?" She mumbled losing the ability to speak. 

**"I can see the pain in your eyes. I didn't want you to hurt." **

She tried to shake her head and reassure him that the leaving energy didn't pain her, she was just confused and scared. But the energy took the right to even move her head. The green brightened as it reached her eyes. Her lids started to close by themselves, but she peeked past hooded lids to her savior. His face slowly inched closer, as if on its own accord, lips straying dangerously close to her own. Feeling a tingling on the back of her head, she watched his eyes close, knowing he was kissing her, unable to feel it. Just before green left, a part of her mind muttered that he looked better with blue eyes than green. 

It seemed like only seconds when her eyes popped open again. She quickly sat up before standing, wildly looking around. "I'm back to normal!" She observed, looking at her hands. Her gaze looked at the rest of her person, pulling the dress over her ankles to make sure she could feel her feet. Sensing eyes, she stilled, wary blue locking with blue. Almost against her will, a hand flew to her mouth as she gasped, taking an involuntary step back. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, a brow rising. 

"Stay AWAY from me!" She wildly cried, backing up. "You BEWITCHED me! Keep away!" 

"You were dreaming princess." He evenly answered. He stopped on the other side of the dying fire. "What was with that green you mumbled?" 

She dumbly stared, hands limp at her sides. Dreaming?? But...it was all so REAL...wasn't it?? Her eyes suspiciously narrowed. "What ELSE did I...mumble?" 

He sighed and looking into the dawn, as if she were trying his patience. "Something about king and green, though you were so quiet I couldn't make out the rest." His eyes locked with hers. "But now that you're up, I'd like to finish the last bit of our journey. It's only a few dozen more miles and I want to reach it before nightfall." 

She watched as he kicked out the fire and opened his pack, handing her some meat. She dazedly took it, mind trying to figure out if that dream really was a dream or not. How could it NOT have been? There was no way she could've dreamt anything so vivid, so terrifying. She slowly nibbled on rabbit jerky, remembering a few other dreams she recalled. The one about following an unidentified person through a clover field, going for something and someone...

He stopped in front of his packs and paused, back to her. He didn't mean to lie, but he couldn't reveal the truth, or any details yet. Turning, he found her with that same befuddled, lost expression directed to the ground. She couldn't know until he knew of the right way to explain. He didn't expect her to wake when she did. When his trances came after such concentration and meditation, it was a bad thing to leave them in the blink of an eye. Looking through the eyes of nature required patience and time, and quickly starting something so severe would damage him.

"We'd better get going. The day is coming faster and I don't want to miss it." 

As they rode, his mind thought back to their first kiss. He didn't really mean to kiss her, it was just how he extracted the power to himself. Sharing such a gift drained him in the process and he needed all to use when necessary. He hadn't expected her body to numb, and that was an odd occurrence. The only explanation he could come up with - due to his own beginning experiences - was her muscles used a lot of energy and numbed to keep them from harm.

He was sorry it happened and regretted her pain, though there was no physical involved. But the feel of her lips... They may've been entirely compliant due to her lack of strength, but they were soft. His lips pressed together. He didn't need to kiss her to take the power, though that was one method. He could've used a spell to siphon it out her eyes, or touch their foreheads and let the color seep through his skin. But something inside couldn't help but touch them, even for a single moment. Only having been around her for a few weeks, that incidence mildly confused him. 

After her eyes finally closed and she lost consciousness, he gathered all power from the appointed circle and carried her back to the horse. With a simple nod to his friend, reading emotions in those dark eyes, he let the steed watch her while he gathered more firewood. After keeping that in tact, he surrendered to momentary exhaustion. Using concentration and meditation required a lot of mental skill, and he was even now developing that to keep from having to sleep afterwards. He was a prisoner to that, relying on his friend to protect the princess for a few hours. Thankfully, he awoke before she did.


	4. Part 4

"Miss Relena! So good to see you're alive!" 

"Princess Relena, it's nice to see you again." 

"Praise God for bringing you home princess!" 

The murmurings continued until the whole populace was speaking at once. She kept a smile plastered, but what she wanted to do was run away from this attention. Having been by herself for three months, then in the company of a person who was hardly around, taught her to rely more on herself and enjoy her own company. Even though they sat on the horse, riding past the main walls to the outer yards, she felt they were pressing in as they walked next to the steed. 

She didn't want to be rude, but her silence stretched out farther than need be. What to say though - knowing details and an explanation were wanted - was beyond her.

"I'd advice you to get back from the horse before he tramples your feet. Princess Relena is tired and requires a fresh change of clothes, a hot bath, and a nice dinner to put some of the weight back on that she lost those long months." Her eyes widened through a small blush, feeling the knight's voice rumble in his chest. The morning was still so cold and he suggested she press against him to conserve heat... She found it more comfortable than not and actually ENJOYED it, though why or how, she wasn't too sure. This man, this knight, was too quiet and non-emotional. He wouldn't talk about himself or ask questions, though she suspected he knew quite a bit, and wondered what brought such a person into the middle of nowhere to rescue her. 

"Of course." A small circle created where a soft, cultured voice sounded. "Five of you go and fetch water; I don't care who. Tell the cook to make the biggest feast he's ever seen. Have two of my maids rummage through my chests and find the best dresses to lay out for Miss Relena." 

She gave a grateful smile and looked into pale blue eyes. "Thank you Dorothy. I didn't expect such a thing when I arrived." 

Dorothy's hands clasped through a smile. "But Miss Relena, you've finally escaped! You're HOME now. Nothing but the best should be provided to you. You are a PRINCESS after all." Without letting her get another word in, Dorothy turned and started for the main doors. 

"Glad to be here?" 

"A little." She whispered back, head turned a degree. 

"I figured you'd be happy to be back in plush surroundings, your every whim agreed upon. Most princesses I've seen are." He muttered, directing the horse further to the main doors. 

She gave a small sigh, wondering if she came off as a pampered princess her whole life. That wasn't what she was going for. "I've done with almost NOTHING for three months sir knight. And then two weeks with you in the forests with almost nothing is no different. I merely obtained my freedom." She answered, lightly clutching the saddle. 

He thoughtfully nodded and swung a leg over. Arms habitually raised and encircled her waist, more so by habit than courtesy. "I must tend to my horse before I find my room. I'll see you for supper?" 

She gave a small smile, a little affected by their actions in public. Before, they were in the middle of nowhere. Now there were dozens of peasants around, tongues liable to start clucking later. "I WILL be the guest of honor..." His lips twitched before giving a mock bow and grabbing the reigns, lightly holding them. The horse followed his master regardless of the bit in his mouth. 

"Come Miss Relena, I've prepared a hot bath you can spend all the time you like in." 

She startled when an arm wrapped around hers, eyes jerking to Dorothy. She startled more from the action than Dorothy suddenly being there. The guards used to grab her arms like that, just before carrying her to the tower again. Mentally shaking herself, she propped up a smile to her friend. "Lead the way Dorothy." Basically drug upstairs and down a few stone halls, she entered the room she normally stayed in whenever her family visited Catalonia. The room was fully furnished with every beautiful detail that befitted a princess. Even though she knew it was standard to a lady of her rank, seeing such a large, fully furnished room was like staring into an entire castle from where she used to stay. 

"Would you like my maids to come bathe you Miss Relena?" 

The idea of someone touching her so soon after what happened, though her handmaids normally did so, mildly repulsed her. She didn't know if ANYONE would be able to get by with purposely touching her until the memories of torture and kidnap erased. With another fake smile, she gently denied her friend's offer. "Thank you Dorothy, but I'd like to sit in hot water and revel in the feel for a while." 

Her friend stared without the full meaning behind those words. At length, she gave a patronizing smile. "Of course Miss Relena. If you ever need me or my servants, ring the bell next to the door." 

"Thank you again Dorothy." 

"It's no trouble Miss Relena. We're both princesses and friends. You know I'd do anything to help you out." 

She gave a touched smile before the door quietly closed, leaving her alone for the first time in weeks. She took a while before moving, taking in things. A real bed, a dresser and cloth's trunk...even MIRRORS. How long had it been since she looked at herself? The only times she dared bathe with the tattered garment was at night, and ink black allowed no such luxuries.

Harshly swallowing against tears at how different she was after so little a time, she stepped to the edge of the wood tub. Gently sitting on the rim, hands on either side, allowed her to stare into the water. Teeth nibbled on her lip. That tattered hair flowed around her, but she could still make out deep blue eyes and flaxen hair. She looked utterly pitiful and more tears came. "Stop that," She mumbled, leaning away, "there's no sense in crying over something you can't change, even if you WANTED to." 

After gathering enough wits to strip from the dress, she stopped at the water's edge again, looking into the steamy water. Lips pressed together, a finger tentatively dipped inside, as if she was witnessing water for the first time. Slender fingers immersed past the surface, stopping once her forearm was dunked. Heat traveled up her arm, warming skin and heart. As if breaking the ice with something she was scared to do, she nearly jumped in, so much was her hurry to taste every drop of blessed heat. 

After burrowing her body to her neck, she gave a wide smile, feeling warmer than she had since she was home. Her toes wiggled in the liquid, feeling childlike carefree strike her. With a mischievous urge, she took a breath and dipped her head under. It felt good to feel heat on her face. Fingers went to her head and massaged her scalp, as if trying to embed the heat there too. She took a chunk of hair and blindly combed it out, feeling how soft it was under water. 

After surfacing again, she looked around as if a new person. Everything suddenly seemed brighter and more lifelike. Colors shone greater than when she first walked in and she looked at them as if first observing their beauty. Arms propped on the wood, chin using them as a pillow while her eyes feasted on such beauties.

After looking at everything above and eye level, they cast to the floor, finding soaps and shampoos her friend used. A tender smile popped up as an arm reached for the shampoo. She rested against the tub again and stared at the bottle before going for the glass lid. Slowly pulling the top off, she smelled it, ingraining it to memory along with the bottle's shape and colors.

Spending a few more minutes staring at the stopper and bottle, she poured a relatively large amount into a palm, hoping it was enough to cleanse her hair. Carefully putting the bottle on the floor, she sat up to keep the lengthy strands out of the water.

Fingertips massaged her scalp with painful slowness. Her nose was going haywire with the smell. After minutes of washing her bangs and crown, she regrettably stood and worked on the rest, having to get the bottle a second time with as much hair as she owned. She found it surprising, knowing she didn't need to use so much, but had to clean the filth and memory to refinish her hair. 

Being reminded of such harsh treatment killed the good mood and wiped the smile off her face. She pulled the ends to her chest and solemnly watched hands rubbed the strands back to their former selves. 'Will I EVER be able to forget?' Her nose pricked, tears threatening to make an appearance. The lump in her throat made swallowing hard. She shouldn't be so weepy, not after surviving and being strong through it all. 'But...that's the whole POINT. I've been strong through it, giving myself no time to grieve what was going on.'

She submerged again, rubbing suds from her hair. She never allowed herself a private moment to grieve and cry. The king called upon her each night for her decision and her guards checked up on her daily, bringing food each morning. If she started crying, she didn't know if she could stop by those times. 

Rinsing the soap completely, she touched the top of her head, marveling at how soft it was. Though she hadn't put anything else on it, or mixed any other bath oils in, it was ten times better than minutes ago. A small smile appeared, melancholy forgotten. Turning again, her chin rested on the edge, hands on either side of her face as she looked down.

The smile widened a little more at the picture she must make, but a hand swooped and grabbed another pretty bottle. Sitting back, she studied the glasswork and coloring before going to pull the stopper up. Her nose inhaled wildflowers, something she smelled a lot of during the ride. But this smelled more of lilac than anything else. Peering inside found the concoction to be bath oil. Biting half of her lip through the smile, feeling like a kid with a new toy, she stood and poured some in her hand. 

It felt a little odd to cover her body in this, knowing it would cleanse her skin and soften the rough spots. Even under water, it would cling until she scrubbed it away. But having been without such an extensive comfort for so long, she wondered how long she would keep it on. Putting the stopper back and the bottle on the floor, she leaned down and picked up a third bottle. She stood and studied the bottle before pulling the lid off. Another smell of lilacs assaulted her nose, but more pungently than the oil. Perfume. Had to be. She smiled and put the lid back on, resolving to put that on before she dried off. 

Just minutes after she grasped the rag and ran it over her skin, the door peeked open. She nearly dove to the side facing the door, a small attempt to cover her vanity. It was an ironic situation - women had female maids who bathed them all the time, and she was no different. But that was BEFORE. "Miss Relena?" 

She smiled and rested her chin on the side. "Yes Dorothy?" 

"Are you about done in there?" 

She couldn't help but grin. The water was nearly lukewarm, but she was having too much fun to get out. Her fingers and toes were wrinked, but her hair was silk from the oil. She quietly chuckled. "Yes I am Dorothy. What did you need?" 

Dorothy's head peeked in, though the door didn't open more. "I was just coming to bring you some towels. I know you said you wanted a while and it's been an hour now." 

She couldn't help but blush. Had it been so long already? It seemed half the time since she stepped in. Maybe looking around the room and studying everything wasn't a good idea. "Have I kept dinner?" 

"Not at all. Dinner won't be fully prepared until nightfall. You've a few hours left before you need to start worrying." Dorothy gave a small grin. "I just came to see whether or not you'd withered yet." 

She giggled, two fingers splashing in the water. "I'll be out soon my friend." Teeth momentarily caught her lip at what came next. Maids usually dried off the princess, toweling her hair and combing it. Although she wouldn't mind a comb and towel through her hair, she didn't want anyone touching her until the oddness dissipated a little. "You may come in my friend." She submerged to her neck, knowing it was useless to hide. "Sorry if I kept you out." She gave a smile through inner turmoil. 

"You didn't." Dorothy entered and set towels close to the tub, gaze purposely averted. "I know how it could be, wanting your privacy from time to time." 

They locked gazes, but neither spoke. At length, she smiled. "Thank you." 

Dorothy waved her appreciation off. "I'll be a few rooms down when you're done. Just ring for my maids when you've dried off and they'll bring you a robe." She left seconds later, leaving her alone. 

She slumped against the tub, water stopping below her nose. 'I'm going to have to work at becoming accustomed to all the privileges a princess has.' 

After a few more longing moments in warm water, she stood and rung the excess from her hair. Allowing a minute to drip dry and keep water in the tub and off the floor, she carefully stepped from the tub and reached for a towel. She knew wrapping her hair would be a bad idea, so worked more on drying her skin. Just as the cool air dried everything, she reached for the lilac perfume and dabbed the stopper behind her ears, neck, and wrists. The smell wafted through the room and she couldn't help but run a small line across her chest to smell it easier. 

She rang for the maids, a towel around her hips, the other over her shoulders. One wordlessly handed her a robe, both turning to let her change. After hearing plops from the towels, one picked them up and the other led them to Dorothy's room. Once inside, Dorothy pulled her to a stool, plopping her down. Dorothy grabbed a towel, saying she wanted to play with her hair, not being able to do so in years. A comb gently ran through, getting out tangles, returning the locks to their former shine and shape. She nearly fell asleep from such a soothing action, but managed to keep conscious long enough to tell Dorothy it didn't matter what she braided her hair as. 

After what seemed an eternity of sheer bliss, Dorothy's hands lifted - as did the spell. Blue fluttered open and she fought a yawn through the haze that enveloped her. "May I see?"

Dorothy nodded and gave her a hand mirror, directing her to the floor length as well. After moving both in the right angle, she nearly gasped at Dorothy's handiwork. Two tight braids followed the crown of her head at her bangs and stopped at the back, conjoining into one down the center. The rest of her hair was left wild, little braids sprinkled in. She felt like a pixy, not a princess. All she needed were wings and she could fly away. 

"Come Miss Relena." Dorothy gently interceded, making sure not to grasp her arm. "I know just the dress that will go with my masterpiece." 

Smiling through a quiet chuckle, she let Dorothy lead her. "You know best my friend." 

"These are my dresses after all." After a quick shuffling, Dorothy pulled out light blue and crème garment, holding it to her friend. "I think this will make you the prettiest princess in the land." She nearly gushed, smiling. 

She blushed and looked at the treasure, content to gaze at. It was the normal floor-length and wide forearm sleeves. The cut dipped to the middle of her chest and she was glad there wasn't too much cleavage to show. Not only did well-bred women not show off their chests, she was still very uncomfortable with the notion. Crème thread went over seams on the arms and skirts. The powder blue skirts poofed out a few inches, extra fabric underneath. "It's beautiful." She whispered, tears coming over her eyes. 

"And you can have it Miss Relena." Dorothy answered. She was glad such a simple thing pleased her friend, but knew it would after being so far away from the normal comforts of a princess. 

"But...I can't take this!" She denied, meeting Dorothy's gaze in shock. 

Dorothy smiled. "You'll HAVE to Miss Relena. I had your old dress burned." 

Her mouth gaped open before it snapped shut, quietly clicking her teeth in its haste to stop embarrassing herself. "Then I have no choice." She answered, a smile tipping her lips as blue stared at the garment. 

"I'll let you get dressed while I go check on the hall. I want to make sure grandfather has all his guests assembled for later." 

Her throat nearly clogged. Later. Later, she would have to talk, answer questions. Her eyes slowly closed, barely hearing the door click shut. 'I can't.' She frantically thought. 'I can't go and talk about something like that on a whim to curious minds!'

But she knew some sort of explanation would be required. Her mind buzzed as she dressed, trying to find words to say. She knew they would want to know the how's, why's, where's, and maybe even what. She couldn't let them know the torture she endured, barely able to think about it and not shudder. But if people knew the king's plans, know the true reason he wanted a forced wedding, she would have more people on her side. 

Fixing the ties as tight as they would go, she stared at the image in the mirror, eyes wide at what she could almost not believe. It was HER! The beauty of the dress and the shine to her hair...that was what she USED to look like! Her eyes watered. 'I'm...so...BEAUTIFUL.' Not being able to see her image or the image she used to look lost the majesty of her looks. She suddenly felt like a princess. Lips curling in understanding, as it finally occurred to her, she curtseyed to the mirror. 

"Nice to meet you." She softly greeted. "How do you do? My name is Princess Relena Peacecraft." She smiled at the silent figure, feeling a little silly for going through her presentation to herself. She straightened and gripped each end of the dress, lazily swaying around her legs. Feeling like a child, she stared at the image's movements, a childlike smile on her face. 

She crashed to the present when a soft knock sounded. "Princess Relena?" 

"Coming."

"Everyone awaits your arrival princess."

She nodded, harshly swallowing. This was it. Any prepared words flew from her mind as she took a final look in the room, as if staying meant she could still be carefree again. "Is the knight who was with me earlier downstairs as well?" 

The handmaid nodded. "He awaits you at the bottom of the stairs actually. He was who told me to come fetch you." 

With a small grin, she fought the urge to giggle at the knight's impatient behavior. "Then I shouldn't keep him waiting." She mused, closing the door. 

~*~*~

Clucking tongues crowded the hall, hushed though they were. These people were starting to get on his nerves. He longed for the outdoors and his horse. That was all he needed, all he wanted. Yes it was nice to get out of tight, stuffy armor and into some decent clothes - not clothes decent for his land - the air was stifling and old. High, narrow brick windows did nothing to alleviate the smell of dogs and humans.

He stood near the bottom steps, a hand on the brick rise, wishing to forget formalities and go outside for some quiet. He felt their eyes, servants and Catalonias, and forced himself to not glower. He knew his eyes were a harsh set, though kind when they wanted to be. Feeling immensely bored, useless, and out of place in such royal settings, he looked to the nearest, low window and stared out. He wished to be outside and scan the valley for any sign that the king's army had passed. He would know as soon as he felt the forest's pain. 

Voices stopped their normal hushed tones, conversation halting entirely. His gaze pulled away in wonder at what could quiet such a mass and looked to the people. Their eyes locked on something above and he humored them. Deep blue widened in shock, an emotion he rarely experienced. His lips parted in continuation of his gaping appearance, but was too entranced by the angel stopped at the top of the stairs.

The once tattered, bedraggled princess he carried on horseback for hundreds of miles was transformed into an utterly beautiful woman. Her skin and honey-colored hair glowed in the low lighting. The powder blue dress accented pale skin, bringing out her eyes. Crème accents matched the crème sandals she wore. 

He noticed as she stopped at the top and looked around the masses. She was fidgeting, subtly wringing her hands. She was more nervous than he could see in her eyes. He felt a little bad, but at the same time, knew what that kind of pressure was like. Taking a step toward the stone banner again, he awaited her descent. 

"Princess Relena everyone!" The soft voice was the one that ordered around everyone and got those crowding the horse earlier away from them. Dorothy Catalonia. "Let's give her a proper Catalonia welcome!"

Someone started clapping and in a matter of seconds, the entire foyer was filled with lively, supportive clapping. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the blonde princess stop next to him, clapping the loudest. He didn't join in, but noticed the fidgeting stopped and a small, embarrassed smile graced her face. He was surprised at how it lit up her eyes. As she gently nibbled her lip out of nerves, one hand clutched part of the dress and she started down. 

As soon as she was halfway, their eyes locked and that beautiful blue widened a hair. He caught it, and the overlook of his attire. Her smile widened even farther, and he knew that she approved. It was a simple outfit for a nobleperson. Black leggings and a dark blue shirt with gold and white trim. The sleeves were too bulky for his tastes, but he didn't intend on wielding a sword in them.

He left on the knee-high leather boots, determined to feel a little less uncomfortable with something familiar amidst all the odd-looking clothes. Even though the light armor he wore wasn't native of his homeland, he needed stealth instead of power to get through the king's defenses. The odd shirts and leggings made him feel out of place and silly, even though he blended in with everyone else. He was aware they were relatively gaudy, but wasn't one to care much about looks. He was mostly captivated by the person that met him at the bottom of the steps to look anywhere else. 

"Hello sir knight." She breathed, too awed at how blue deepened with his shirt. As soon as their eyes locked, the entire crowd became non-existent. He gave a small nod and she gave a quick courtesy, blue still meshing with blue. 

"Miss Relena! You're a vision." Dorothy gushed, stopping next to her friend. 

She gave her friend a gracious smile. "Thank you Dorothy. For everything." 

Dorothy waved her off. "Hush Miss Relena. I'll have no talk of thanks from my good friend." Dorothy hesitantly grabbed her friend's hand, unsure what kind of physical contact her friend could allow. "Now, what say we go to the hall and take everyone's breaths away."

"I'll escort you there princess." Her eyes jerked to the knight, his low baritone sending a mild shiver up her spine. It stopped in her head, making her brain tingle with a fairly delicious sense, though unnamable. With a shy smile, a hand extended and fingers lightly took hold of her palm, their hands floating in the air as Dorothy accompanied them. "You look lovely Princess." He commented, eyes on the hall. 

"Thank you." She breathed, feeling her cheeks flush. Teeth nibbled on her lip, trying to quell a girlish smile. "And you look dashing sir knight." He stopped a few paces from the doorway, turning. She mildly startled. Had she said something to offend him? All she did was send him a compliment, a common courtesy when one gave you one first. "Did I say something to offend you sir?" She asked, fighting to keep her eyes on him. Being imprisoned by cruelty and pain, she learned when she was in trouble with the harsh king, averting one's eyes made the other feel bigger. It was a type of submission, one she practiced in the beginning. 

"If you wouldn't mind Princess Relena, I'd like for you to say my given name." Her eyes widened, pleased that he was offering something personal about himself. "I understand your use for titles, and you may use that if you wish, but I'd like you to say my name. Out in the forest there was no one but me and you, but there are other knights here that would get confused. It's easier this way." 

She blushed and lowered her gaze to the floor, giving a meek nod. "As you wish." Through the compliant nature, she felt a giddiness unmatched to when she first knew she was being rescued. He was offering information about himself! After weeks in the forest, and some bizarre occurrences between them and their first meeting, he decided to say something NOW. 

'Well if we couldn't have a formal introduction then, I guess I should be happy I'm getting one NOW.'

He let go of her hand and gave a small bow, an arm cutting the air. "Princess Relena Peacecraft...I am Prince Hiro Yuy, knight at your service, sworn to protect and bring you back to your father, King Peacecraft." Meeting her shocked gaze, he couldn't help a small smile. "Now, shall we go sit and get things under way?" 

He was a PRINCE?! She couldn't help but gape. Her eyes racked him over. But...his clothes, the style of his hair, his MANNERS... He wasn't what she pictured a prince to be. She knew he could be a knight with the way he knew the land and the vast array of weapons...but, a PRINCE? He barely harbored the skills to hold a decent conversation just to TALK without finding some reasonable explanation, how did he have the mannerisms to uphold the high rank of PRINCE?

Unable to find her tongue, Hiro took her hand and almost pulled her shocked body into the dining hall and toward two reserved chairs next to the king and his granddaughter. 

They sat at the head and listened to tales and gossip, entertained by singers and jugglers. She managed to get past the shock and kept stealing glances at the odd prince, still amazed that he was a PRINCE. Hiro barely cracked a smile at some of the jokes the joker made, hardly clapped at the juggler and singer's acts. He made little small talk, not giving much information about the realm he was a prince of. He only talked about the daring rescue when asked, not giving anything other than the necessities. There were a few instances where he went into too much detail. Some of the ladies looked ill, and a few of the knights in training or elder knights gave him an awed look, amazed at his skill for one so young. 

Then came time for her to talk. This was the moment she dreaded ever since they arrived. She didn't have any clear answers to give then, and she STILL didn't. Words of explanation didn't readily come as she fought back the harrowing memories to find a way to politely answer those that dared ask. After only six questions, hands started rubbing together under the massive wooden table, a way to ease the tension that began to build in her body. She wished to leave like no other. But there was no way out without offending everyone in the room. She couldn't just outright say she didn't want to talk about it and leave. That was inappropriate, and she was supposed to be hospitable. If those that asked, asked, then she was obliged to answer. 

After a while, it got to be too much. The memories started winning and she saw more flashbacks than people. A few dozen questions dared be asked, but she couldn't handle them all. After the tenth, and she started showing signs of visible agitation, they became more hesitant. The people knew she wasn't comfortable about it, but there was nothing she could do to hide it. She couldn't hide something of such magnitude, that would be a feat unto God himself.

The night blackened the holes in the stone walls, reminding her very much of the tower windows. An unconscious shiver ran up her and she forced eyes to look at the speaker and not on black holes. She knew if she did, fear and entrapment would cover her and she would feel trapped...and try to get away. 

His eyes kept subtly darting to her as he looked at the speakers during the conversations. He could almost feel she was breaking down, he didn't need to see her hands to know. She wasn't strong enough to handle this yet. Though she was strong during the ordeal, she was left visibly shaken and perturbed. There had to be a way to let her get out of the presence of so many wondering questions and greedy eyes before she ran off.

He looked to Dorothy and the King, wondering if they also knew. Looking into Dorothy's eyes told him she was starting to wonder and he kept looking at her until blue locked with blue. Dorothy's eyes silently questioned him and his darted to the agitated girl to his right. Deep blue widened as if to stress a point, having to jerk right once more before pale blue widened in understanding. They narrowed and subtly looked around to see if she was being watched, to see if anyone else saw. 

When a small, brief pause entered after another answer, Dorothy gracefully stood, fingertips pressing against the table. "Grandfather, do you mind if I take Miss Relena with me? I feel a little tired and I know it's getting a late. I imagine Miss Relena is feeling a little overwhelmed by all this excitement of the day and brand new settings." 

Throughout the small explanation, pale blue widened as much as his did. Unbound hair hid the expression from everyone except Hiro, being straight across from her. "Of course Dorothy. It IS getting a little late. But, for those that wish to stay, the festivities for our guest shall continue." Hands briefly clapped for more singers, jugglers, and jokers. Talk skittered around the table, energetic that the entertainment would continue. 

Feeling eyes leave her when a joker started in with another round of gags, she almost hastily stood. "Come Miss Relena." Dorothy stopped next to her and extended her palm. "Let's get out to some peace and quiet for a while. I think you've had enough for one night." 

"That I have my friend." She replied, feeling more exhausted than she had in months. It had been too soon, and her nerves were shot. She didn't know if sleep was possible, or else she be haunted with dreams and visions. Every shadow seemed to hold some terror that wished to jump at her. She took Dorothy's hand and stood, as if she were twice her age. Right now, she felt that old. She stopped and looked at Hiro, the person that escorted her to the hall. It was bad manners to depart without him. "Prince Hiro?" She tentatively asked. Her eyes almost asked his permission that she leave. 

His eyes were strangely soft and sympathetic. "Go ahead princess. I know you need to go. I'll be here a little longer, then I need to check on my horse." 

She only managed a dumbfounded blink before Dorothy tugged her to the wide entrance and through the hall. She managed to collect her wits as they reached the stairs and keep from tripping on them or her dress. At the top, she looked at the main floor, feeling as though everything was so tiny. The noise and lights drifted up and she quickly turned away, as if shamed by witnessing such a thing. 

"Come on Miss Relena." Dorothy coached, letting go of her friend. She grabbed a torch off the wall and held it in front. "I'll direct you back to your room. I wasn't kidding when I said I was tired. I can use some sleep, but the parties are a little boring after a while." 

She walked in step down the long hallways, using the innocence of her friend to keep the fear at bay. It seemed as though the shadows were moving with the intention to get her. Her mind's eye conjured up a view of hateful yellow eyes directed her way and she shivered. Blue squeezed shut, wishing they would go away. The vision continued to haunt her, fat pink skin crinkling at the edges with an unseen smile, becoming more malevolent than before. Another shiver ran up her and she stopped when silence entered her ears. They'd come to her room. "Thank you again Dorothy." 

"It's no trouble Miss Relena." She was getting a little tired in thinking one of her good friends felt the need to thank her for everything. "Friends stick up for each other." Dorothy gave a small smile and temporarily patted her arm. "If you need me for any reason, I'm just two doors down." After taking five steps to her room, Dorothy stopped and turned, meeting her eyes. "ANY reason. Okay Miss Relena?" 

"Okay Dorothy." She playfully huffed, feeling more lighthearted. Giving her friend a smile, she opened the door and found a torch burning next to the door. Shutting it as silently as possible - as if sneaking in - she quickly went for it. Holding it almost like a weapon, she walked around the room and lit as many as she could find, along with a few candles scattered on furniture. There wasn't enough light in her opinion, and she did a quick sweep in the dress closet and under the bed. Though she was being foolish and knew there were no guards or warriors around, her fear wouldn't go away. SOMETHING was going to happen, if it hadn't already. Something had gone wrong somewhere, somehow and she felt helpless to do anything against it. 

Straightening, she gripped the rough wood to the point of embedding splinters into her palms. 'Concentrate Relena.' She scolded, looking around the room. 'Where was that courage you used during your entrapment? Why are you hiding like a little baby when you're a renowned princess of the Sanc Kingdom?' 

'I'll tell you where that went to!' A voice spat back. 'It got used up as soon as you saw that knight and knew you could stop worrying about whether or not your LIFE would be snuffed out!' 

Self-anger and determination blew out like a candle, her shoulders slumped in realization. That little voice was right. She used up all that strength. Though not ALL of it. She found a small reserve to get through tonight, didn't she? Biting her lip from the questions that rushed her ears, she fought the chance to hide in a dark corner and escape reality for a while.

Forcefully keeping from covering her ears, especially when a hand still held the torch, she moved to the wall and put the torch back. After lovingly setting her new dress on a chair, she slipped into the nightgown on her bed. 'Dorothy...' She tenderly thought. 'Younger than me, but taking care of me like she was my mother.'

It was true. Dorothy was fifteen as she was. It was the naïve, easy, UNDISTURBED life that allowed Dorothy to feel like the mother hen to a war prisoner that needed a little kindness to get back on one's feet. She just happened to be that person. 


	5. Part 5

Her eyes peeked open a little later, the stubby torches burnt out, leaving the candle's glow to light everything. With a small yawn, wondering how long she slept, she slowly rose in bed. With a scratch to the back of her scalp, she threw the covers off and went to a window. Looking for the moon was ineffective - there was only black outside.

With a small, conscious shiver, she turned away and wrapped arms around her torso. Stopping in the middle of her room, blue locked on the floor. Something didn't feel right. Something felt...wrong. Hearing nothing but silence behind the door didn't do any good for her nerves. Her ears strained for anything, to no avail. It was quiet like the dead. Her eyes locked on the robe she used earlier. It would be so easy to go downstairs and oh-so-casually ask what everyone was doing. With an almost unknown sense of determination, she donned the robe and grabbed the torch by the door. 

Opening the door revealed the same blackness as what she saw out the window, save for shadows brought on by torches. Harshly swallowing against sudden nervousness, she quietly swung the door shut, feeling as though she needed to be quiet as a mouse. Now glad she was barefoot, she tiptoed a few steps into the hall. It felt as though she was the only occupant in the entire castle. A quick glance down the hall revealed only two torches lit, leaving more than enough shadows to bring a week's worth of nightmares. Gripping the torch tighter, her gaze swung away to the nearby stairs. 

She hesitated to call for anyone, especially if they were asleep. The below hall was dark and quiet - possibly everyone was resting. She would've believed that, if not for the overwhelming urgency to find ANYONE and the dread that something bad happened. It was those emotions that prompted her feet to move to the stairs. She stopped at the top and found a small glow from the dining hall, along with a quiet hum of voices. Peering into black and straining to hear, she was forced to take a few steps in order to gain any clarity to the room. She ended at the bottom before she knew it.

Now farther from the safety of her room and closer to the happenings, she gave a harsh swallow. Every fiber in her body was tuned to everything, adrenaline boosting her senses to maximum. She knew if anyone came by, she would lash out with the torch before knowing who it was and that there WERE no enemies in Catalonia castle.

With that thought in mind, knowing she was among friends and safe, allowed her to shuffle into the darkness. She looked at the walls for a longer torch, one twice the size of this. Having such a dinky light did little to fend off the darkness. She could only see seven or eight foot away, though the lights in the dining hall did more to alleviate it the closer she got. 

She made a beeline for the entranceway. As soon as she reached the light's edge, the talk became louder and totally discernable. Feeling like a child up past her bedtime, she hid behind the archway, face peeking past brick to see who was up so late. Dorothy, the King, all of Dorothy's handmaids, even her knight was there. All held some sort of odd, contemptuous looks over something.

Seeing that look on Hiro's face stunned her. She didn't know he could even look that way, or that her good friend could look that way. Sure she had small spats with Dorothy before and knew her friend was capable of anger, but the look in her eyes was pure hatred and scorn. 

"I don't believe a word of it." 

"Me either. I mean, how could something like that happen to her? What makes HER so special?" 

"Right! You're MORE than a match for Princess Relena, Princess Dorothy." 

"I'll say. My looks are FAR superior to hers!" Dorothy gave a flip of her hair, a smirk twisting her features. "She looks all haggard and old-looking now. Her eyes USED to be so beautiful and kind, now they just look scared and pitiful." 

The voices cut to her soul. She leaned against the wall and gripped the torch as tightly as she could, the other hand fisting her robe over her heart. Some of those cruel voices were saying the things she wondered, but never told a soul. How did they know, not to mention harbor the same doubts? It was amazing that - not being here an entire day - they judged her without hearing the depths of her pain. The friendship of every person in that room, was gone. 

"You don't have to tell me Princess. I had to spend two VERY long weeks with her, listening to her inane chatter about formalities. Almost makes me wonder if I should've saved such a spoiled brat." 

Blue teared at such harsh words. She knew her knight didn't care for her, but what he said implied she was not only his duty, but also a burden. She thought they were almost friends after spending so much time together. She didn't understand how he could be so heartless, even though she witnessed a lot of it during their trip. His cruelty always had some sort of purpose. Killing that rabbit, his lack of manners during the ride, pushing them...it all had a logical reason behind it. Here, he was just being downright spiteful, though she had no clue why. She knew she was acting like a 'spoiled brat', but set about to fix that. Realizing it, she thought everything changed. 

More words followed, but she dropped the torch and covered her ears. No more, she could listen no more! It was bad enough they thought her a burden and a pathetic shade of her former self, but they had to hold a council over it and exchange viewpoints! Spiteful laughter followed, getting past her palms, ringing in her ears. Her eyes screwed shut, a look of pain on her face.

Why? Why did they have to hate her, hate what happened to her? It wasn't HER fault! She'd give ANYTHING to turn back time and hide herself so the kidnapping would never occur! But time travel was only a wishful thought. She was condemned to be who she was now, and suffer the consequences for it. 

When her eyes opened, she stood in the middle of everyone in the dining hall. The King was there, eyes full of scorn. Hands slowly dropped to her sides, wide eyes taking everything in. This COULDN'T be real! Where the castle was seconds ago, now was only blackness. Wherever the light came from that illuminated her friends was unknown. There was no other light, save for what radiated from every person, and her as well. "Why?" She pleaded, looking to the faces. They just sneered and kept silent, as if not hearing. "WHY? I don't UNDERSTAND!" Tears filled her eyes and poured down her cheeks. One of the handmaids started laughing at her misery, others soon joining in. 

"Was THIS what you wanted to go back to, Princess?" 

Every bodily function ceased, save for the heavy, fearful shiver that crept up her spine. She knew that voice, knew it and had it unwillingly imbedded in her mind since the day she was captured. The lump in her throat made it hard to breathe, but she dare not until knowing the location of that voice, so she could run in the opposite direction. Fear froze her limbs, though giving her the panicked need to run and hide. Her so-called friends' laughter started blending together, echoing after each other. It soon melted into one long, looping laugh, taunting her fear and sanity. 

"Was this REALLY what you wanted to run to?" Two of the maids stepped aside and the pig king walked in, his sorcerer at his side. On his face was a compassionate smile, though it looked more like a sneer. Onyx eyes sadly looked at her persecutors. Their laughter became silent the second the king entered. His eyes locked on hers, narrowing with new anger. "You should've stayed with me. I offered you a promised, stable life." 

"At the expense of me and my family!" She shot back, anger not really coming. She felt lost and scared. There was no one to protect her now. She was all alone against someone who had magic at his command. 

"I gave you a chance to revel in power princess. And you threw it back in my face." He lowly answered. That tone sent another heavy shiver up her spine, giving a jolt of fright to her system. He sounded a lot more dangerous with that tone, even more so when he was angry. A sneer blossomed on his face as he stepped back. "Well then, since you want your so-called friends so much, I'll leave you to them!" With that, darkness swallowed him up. 

"You will reap the problems you sow princess." The sorcerer promised. She looked into those yellow eyes, frozen. A hoof sliced the air, pointing to her. "I will come soon to take you back to your king." His eyes looked around at those encircling her. "Maybe with the help of one of them?" The sorcerer stepped back, the maids closing the circle as their laughter was heard again. 

Hands shot out and grabbed her. They started moving in. Somebody shoved her and she collided with someone before being roughly pushed to someone else. They tossed her around as if she were a ball, her neck snapping like a whip. Tears squeezed from tightly shut eyes as she felt their cruel hands, knowing bruises would form on her arms and back.

"Please!" She shouted, pleaded with whoever held her. Hands gripped her shoulders. "Please leave me be! I'll leave the castle tonight and you will be rid of me!" Her eyes were unable to focus on the person who started shaking her, tears blurring her vision too much. "Just let me go, I beg you!" The laughter increased in volume, a simple reminder she was no longer wanted. Through it, a muffled voice tried to tell her something. At such a close proximity, she knew it was the one shaking her. "Please..." She sadly begged again. 

~*~*~ 

"I said wake UP princess!" Hands shook her again. "Wake UP!"

He was afraid this would happen. The king's sorcerer got to her during her slumber. He left the party too late to efficiently scan the forest. As soon as he did, he could feel black magic choking his energy. He knew the time had come to protect her again and he rushed to her aid, nearly outrunning the torch's light. After pressing his ear to the door and hearing her babble in her sleep, even through solid oak, he knew he was too late. Irregardless, he burst into the room and rushed to her side, dropping the torch into the remnants of her bath. He didn't know what to do, besides shake her and hope to rouse her from sleep. So far, he'd been at it for a minute now.

After what seemed an eternity of praying and muddled thoughts, her eyes popped open. With a gasp and fearful wide eyes, hands grasped his forearms, trying to get out of his grip. "Calm down princess." He coaxed, trying to make his voice soothing. He knew it wouldn't be very effective, since he was better at scaring people than calming them. But with her, he had to TRY. "You had a nightmare, calm down." 

"You!" She breathed, eyes so wide the whites showed in the lighting. "Let me go, PLEASE!" Frantic hands clawed at him, nails digging into his arms. She dug into the underside of his wrists, threatening to draw blood. He complied, feeling the overwhelming bout of pain. He knew he as bleeding and drew the injured skin to his mouth to keep the blood out of her sight. It would only craze her more. 

Finally freeing herself, she locked eyes with him. Her surroundings changed, this time in her room. Her eyes narrowed. Why was the knight in here? What relevance did this scene have? Was he going to take her? Rape her?

True, fierce anger boiled. To take her virginity was the worst thing for a Princess. If the sorcerer was right in sending an agent for him to take her back, destroying her virtue was one of the worse ways to go. Irregardless of what happened to her, if she was unfit to be wed, her dowry might as well go to the king's cloven hands. She would be brandished a whore and outcast in her land. There would be no other place for her to go. 

She quickly jumped off the bed and found a dagger sheathed under his belt. So, he intended to kill her too? Or just steal her in the night at knifepoint. Well, from what she'd seen, there would be no need for weapons! The others would WELCOME her gone from their castle. With lightening reflexes, she reached over and grabbed the knife, holding it in front of his face. 

"Whoa! Come on princess, give me the dagger." He coaxed, eyes locked on it. She had taken leave of her senses! He looked at her, slowly backing away. Her eyes were still wide, almost maddeningly so. They looked unfocused, glazed over. She was under the sorcerer's spell, he realized. 

"And what was THIS for?" She harshly demanded, waving the sharp tip in his face. "Did you plan on killing me? Make me leave? I know you ALL want me gone, that's no secret now." 

"Please Princess, you need to calm down. Take a deep breath. Remember where you are." 

"I KNOW where I am!" She almost shouted. Her eyes narrowed a little in irritation. "I'm among people who consort with my enemy! And the friend of my enemy is MY enemy. And you were WITH them." She hissed. Her legs parted as her stance lowered, ready to plunge the dagger into the knight's body. After that, she would make a mad dash for the door and flee the castle. Maybe if she could get past the inner courtyard, she could find a way around the guards and make her escape. "You LAUGHED at me."

"You were under a spell, Princess." He tried again, hands raised in submission. He kept perfectly still - any movement would set her off. She was in a precarious setting right now, trying to regain her sanity was priority. "The King's sorcerer cast a spell on you during your sleep. I was unable to protect you in time to keep it from happening." 

"Protect me??" She quietly screeched. "Ha! You who pushed me amidst the circle, said I was a spoiled brat. Formalities?? You're a PRINCE! You should KNOW about formalities!" A sneer took possession, twisting her beauty. "Though I must say, with the lack of courtesy and manners you showed me earlier, I'm amazed I didn't see it sooner." A hand touched her chin. "Yes, it all makes sense now. You were only FOOLING me, trying to make me think I was saved." 

"You have been saved Princess." He quietly denied, trying to keep his voice even. Unknown to him, a bit of pleading entered his voice. He felt an unfamiliar sense of urgency that never happened to him before. Somehow the two weeks with the Princess changed his outlook on her. Now, he saw it as more than just his duty to protect her. In the beginning, the offer he was given wasn't what he agreed to - it was recognition. He wasn't interested in her personally, it was the quest. But, as he held her those long rides, sat across from her of their fires, even kissed those lips to take back his power, he knew things changed. "I swore I'd never let ANY harm come to you. You must BELIEVE me!" 

"HA!" The dagger thrust in his face again. "You expect me to believe that after all I just witnessed?" Her eyes glittered dangerously. "You're no better than those than kidnapped me." She growled. "And I've had ENOUGH of your 'pleasantries'. They don't suit such a cold person as you, so don't pretend anymore! After I kill you, opposite to what you sought out to do, I'll make my escape and go to my father. He'll end the Catalonia treaty and wage war for my suffering!" 

He didn't get another word in. She lunged forward, knife poised to his chest where his heart was. He wasn't wearing his armor, just borrowed night clothes the King lent him. He easily dodged the swing, and countless that followed. The main concerns he had were the size of the room and she'd eventually pin him. She wouldn't hesitate to kill him, he knew that much. She was too far gone to save without extreme measures. But he didn't know what to do. Seeing anger in her eyes and the sneer on her lips, he wondered if there was any way to save her and return her to the kind, beautiful creature she was. 

She quickly wore down from the months of exhaustion and malnutrition, but did pin him against the dresser. "This is the END sir knight." Her hand swung down in a fatal arc, but he grabbed her wrist, stopping it. She was so frail, he only required one hand. But, she surprised him with a sudden bout of strength and - after using the other hand for force - lodged the knife high in his shoulder.

He staggered to one side, feeling pain shoot down his arm and head. Some part of his mind was disappointed in himself for not being able to stop her and keep her from harm. In a way, by harming him, she harmed what kept her safe. Once she regained sanity, it was a grave possibility she would be on her own. The knife hit deep, buried nearly to the hilt and he didn't know how long he'd last if he didn't get to the medical supplies in his room. "Relena..." He choked out, feeling the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. 

Hearing her name, in such a gentle, pleading manner, caught her attention. Her eyes turned cold and contempt at the blow she dealt, and she now awaited his dying words. "What?" She spat. 

He bent over, one hand hovering over his skin. An odd sensation gripped his chest, a pain that had nothing to do with the fire in his body. Tears came to his eyes as he looked at her. If he was to die, then he would etch every feature into his memory, and remember her how she was. Her father showed a painted portrait of her around the same age, but the painter was unable to capture the same loveliness he saw. He knew the right words to bring her back. "Earlier...when I said you looked lovely...I was wrong. There weren't words to describe your beauty." 

Her eyes widened. Something in her mind tickled and a small blush appeared. She was not used to such compliments from him. "So what?" She asked, arms crossing. 

He straightened as much as possible and slowly went to her. She tensed, but held her ground. Pain riddled eyes took in her face, memorizing how much that mark struck, even though she wouldn't let it be known. "I swore on my honor and my father's kingdom...that I'd bring you home. In the beginning...I didn't feel it was anything other than my duty...but that changed. I...felt something toward you during the trip." The pain was increasing, making it hard to form words. His tongue felt heavy, as if he were slipping into unconsciousness. No! He couldn't, not until he had his say! A hand rose to her face, touching her skin. "I don't really know what it is...but that doesn't matter. What matters...is that you're safe." Seeing her eyes focus on , his lips lowered, kissing her with as much compassion and gentleness that he could muster. 

She crashed back to reality. A big sense of déjà vu struck and her mind shot back to long ago, back to those odd dreams. She recalled a dream that was so vivid she swore it was real. He said it was only a dream. And now, feeling his lips again, she was certain it was real. That entire forest confrontation happened; this knight had magical powers that he used to keep her safe.

A tear fell from her eye, as if releasing all the hate she was encompassed by. She pulled back with a gasp and looked at his shoulder, feeling utterly mortified and morose that SHE did such a thing. It was like she was an entirely different person. She, Relena Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom, had the intent to kill something. The thought made her shudder. Never in her life had she done such a thing and the thought nearly made her want to retch. 

He pulled back a little more with a tender smile, brushing his thumb over her lips. "Welcome back...Relena..." He harshly swallowed against the pain, trying to keep his face even. He encountered harsher things before, this wasn't so bad... But the fact that it came from such a delicate flower was emotionally wounding as it was physically. She WANTED to hurt him. Perhaps...death didn't seem so harsh now... "I'm...glad it worked." 

"You...your shoulder...did I??" She sputtered, eyes unable to remove themselves from the knife's hilt. Her hand felt empty, lighter. She was the one that plunged such a device into the one that kept her safe. She turned beseeching eyes to his, finding them pain riddled, but soft.

He didn't hate her!? After all she said and did, he didn't hate her?? Hands flew to her mouth in another realization. The blood that covered his nightshirt was growing; he would die soon, that was certain. Tears flowed in a steady stream. She NEVER wanted to hurt someone, ANYONE. But, she just had, and now she had to live with it. 

He forced his eyes to look away. The tears tore at him, even more so than the knife did. If he wanted to save his life, he had to leave and get to the packs in his room. "Now that you're safe Relena...I'll leave you." He slowly stepped back, almost falling due to the inability to function with his normal grace. He managed to get out of the room and with a small burst of energy, jogged down the hall in his hurry. 

She stood alone, aghast at the sudden transgressions. Her eyes looked to ruffled sheets, the pillow lying on the floor next to the bed. Every bit that he said she heard, but her mindset was different. Her eyes closed. He said there weren't words to describe her beauty?? Another blush lit her face, more so than it had the first time. Then, he really DID care more than he let on...

She whirled to the door, torn at what to do. Should she go and help? She was no nurse or doctor, she didn't even know how to make a simple splint or to properly remove a knife from something. How could she help, when she initially made things the way they were? Eyes dropped to the floor, feeling guilty tears form. No, there was no time for tears, not NOW. She HAD to know how he was doing, if he was still alive. But she had no clue where to look! Her back straightened, eyes set on the black doorway. 'I have to FIND him.'

It didn't take long, mostly since she somehow sensed his pain. It was as if the closer she got, the more her shoulder burned. She didn't understand it, but went with whatever strange instinct was guiding her. She found him in his room, lying on his back, bandages spread around. He must've passed out before he could fully tend to the wound. The knife was gone now, a hole in its place. The blood seemed to have stopped, but he was very pale, and didn't even look to be breathing.

She shut the door and rushed to his side, looking down. Even like this, she found him handsome. She dumbly blinked and stared, amazed at the thought. But, it was true... A hand tentatively reached down and brushed his hair, as if trying to comfort him, trying to find a way to make up for her attack. He stirred, his head turning to her palm. A teary smile made its way on her face as she kneeled. Even though he passed out from lack of blood, he was still aware she was around. 

As she gazed into his face, a strange sense of peace filled her. She wondered if she was detaching, finding a way to get over him and continue on. A serene smile tipped her lips. He had stopped bleeding entirely, his head nearly resting on her hand now. She felt good to know that he needed her touch, even like this. Her eyes closed as a tear slipped past. 'I only wish there was MORE I could do for you Hiro.' 

As her head rested against the mattress, her hand started to feel warmer. Her eyes slowly opened, wondering if his skin went cold from death. When she looked up, eyes shot open to the point of popping from her head. Her hand was GLOWING! It was a radiant yellow, a yellow that continued up her forearm and vanished under the robe. She dumbly stared at this strange, twisted event. 

_"May I see?"_

_"You are able to. But you must step inside the circle to do so. You are able to see due to your own skill. Concentrate your mind on the path we took. It will lead you back to the castle and you will be able to see what I have."_

She wondered what he meant to the point where she passed out that night. What kind of power did she have? What 'skill' was this??

Experimentally, her hand touched him again, running through his hair. After a tense moment, his head minutely stirred.

He was still alive! She stood up and quickly sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over his frail body. "Hiro...can you hear me? Answer me Hiro, PLEASE." She pleaded. Her palm rested over his body with the intent to shake him, but forced herself to stop due to his injury. Jarring him would only start the bleeding again. Waiting for a sign, her hand started feeling warm again. She looked down...and found the knife wound slowly shrinking. Her eyes widened, but her mind processed what kind of power this was.

She was a healer; it all made sense. All the Peacecrafts, the royal family, servants, and the peasants all decreed there be no violence unless it a life or death matter. She had gone out of her way to treat everything with the utmost care, never harming anything unless it was for basic, essential needs. 

She didn't know what she was doing, only knew that the realization gave her a clarity beyond her comprehension. Her hand lowered to his wound, not even flinching when she felt the tissue repair itself at a fast pace. After it was done, she studied it, finding it good as new. But he wasn't moving, barely breathing. He lost too much blood, and she hadn't been able to heal that. She was a healer, not a replacer of what was lost.

There HAD to be a way to heal his unconscious state so he could tell her what to do, how to proceed. She felt the glow throughout every nerve fiber, every pore. It intensified until her eyes blurred gold, though she was not scared as she had been with his power. She didn't know with his, and she still didn't. But being able to feel what this power did, brought a clearness all its own. 

She also knew what to do with it, too. If Hiro was able to give her his gift, then she would somehow give him hers. Let him heal himself - she would intervene more later. With a small smile, knowing this would make it number three, her lips gently touched his. The transaction was almost immediate and soon, she felt him slowly return her kiss. Her eyes peeked open to find his body glowing with a dim hue and she strengthened the intensity of the kiss, pressing with such a need that astounded her. But she didn't turn away. She fully embraced this bewitching, magical turn of events. 

His eyes slowly opened and found her in a glow, very much like his powers did to him. It was just the effect they gave off, a harmless side effect. It did nothing more than give her an ethereal look, and he momentarily wondered where her wings were. "Am I dead?" He rasped. 

_"No Hiro, you are still very much alive."_ She answered, not amazed at the change to her voice. The soft soprano rose a few octaves, giving her an even more musical voice. 

A wisp of a smile touched his face. "You tapped into it." He tiredly muttered. 

_"Yes, though how YOU know is a mystery to me."_

"I knew you had a power deep within you - I have ever since I first laid eyes on you at the courtyard. I didn't know what it was exactly, but I grew to when my power touched yours. That you were able to so effectively use it is amazing." 

She gave another serene smile, one hand going over his glowing cheek. _"I'm happy to be able to rectify my mistakes."_ She whispered, a gold tear falling from her eye. 

He tried to move his head to tell her that what she did wasn't the real her, but his body wouldn't move. Despite the fact that she healed the knife wound, he was still weak. "That was the sorcerer's influence. I just regret not being able to get to you in time." 

_"Everything we do has a price, has a place. If I hadn't...hurt you, would my power still surface?" _

"In time, yes. But it wouldn't have come as quickly with your urgency to help." 

She sheepishly smiled and looked at a part of his room. _"I only wish there was more I could do to help."_

He knew of one way to help. It wouldn't ease his pain, but it would mend a different kind of tear...one closer to his heart. "There is something you can do for me." 

_"Yes?" _

"Kiss me again." 

She dumbly blinked, feeling her face flush. It didn't show through the yellow, but it was there. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire! _"Will the power leave you? I think that's helping you right now and I don't want to take it back."_

"Not unless you will it back." He answered. "Gifts like ours take a lot of mind control. I don't know how well you've been able to grasp yours, but you can only give it a try and see." 

With a wry grin, she complied to his wish, knowing she also wanted to kiss him again. As their lips met, this time for sheer pleasure, she felt a surge of energy. She didn't know if it was from him or her, but didn't break the kiss. That surge helped him, because she could sense he was more alive, also by the way his hand rested behind her hair.

The longer they kissed, and with so much bottled up passion, the more she became aware that he was almost fully healed, and that burst of energy was his own. He was giving her his power so she could mingle it with hers and give it back to him and make him stronger. How they were doing this, she didn't know. She was only focused on the kiss, and the odd swirling of emotions that threatened to overtake her. Emotions that had NOTHING to do with her healing powers. 


	6. Part 6

They left as soon as the sun rose next morning. She was given one of Dorothy's horses. After being deposited sidesaddle on her horse by her knight, amidst the populous that greeted their arrival, she managed a meek wave, trying not to blush worse than she already was. She looked into the higher parts of the castle, waving to those that looked out the window, smiling wider than she thought was possible. She looked down after a small tug on the dress she wore last night. 

"Is this goodbye Miss Relena?" 

She fought tears at the expression on Dorothy's face, at the tentative question in her voice. A hand reached down as she carefully leaned over, clasping their fingers. Part of her didn't want to leave her friend's company, or the majesty of their kingdom. But the overwhelming rest of her had a large desire to get home and see her own kingdom - hug her parents again. "Of course not Dorothy." She choked out, blinking. "When have I ever said goodbye to you?" 

Dorothy gave a smile through her tears. Seeing her friend leave meant she was left alone with so few around her age, save for her handmaids. It was hard for a Princess to have friends when there were so few around that dismissed her status. "I guess Miss Relena. Just be sure to visit again as soon as you are able to." 

Her smile grew. "I'll mention it to my father. If he can keep my brother out of the training area long enough, we'll take the journey together." 

Dorothy's tears faded as her hands clasped together in brimming excitement. "Wonderful. I can't remember the last time the four Peacecrafts ventured to Catalonia castle at once. If you can't make it by the end of the New Year, maybe I can persuade my grandfather to come to you." So little did the royal family venture from the safety of their kingdom. It was a safety rule to keep Kings and Queens alive longer. 

She gave a small nod, wondering if that proposition would ever come to be. Her future was NEVER set in stone. With the newest discovery of her healing powers, Hiro's status and powers, not to mention her entire kidnapping, she didn't want to EVER plan too far ahead. "We'll see." Of course, there was always middle ground for improvement and hope. Seeing Dorothy's smile assured her that IF life got back to a relative normal, then the impossible was always possible. 

"We should get going Princess, we're wasting daylight." 

She sighed, knowing he was right. But she was still warring with leaving and staying. In the end, her sensible side won out. She could barely conjure her family's face and the desire to see her homeland was eating away at her desire to stay. "You're right." She agreed, casting him a glance. Tears returned as she put on a brave smile and faced Dorothy again. 

"My granddaughter is right Princess. You may come back again, just be sure to tell your father to take a holiday and come with you next time." King Catalonia announced, stopping behind Dorothy. 

She gave him a smile and nod. Gripping the reigns when her horse shifted, she gave a final wave and gave a gentle kick to the horse's stomach, sending her trotting down the road. Seconds later, the sound of 'goodbye's' and 'farewell's' floated to her ears and her eyes squeezed shut against tears and pain that etched itself in her heart. So rarely did she see her friends, as they lived hundreds of miles away. The Catalonias were closer to the Sanc Kingdom by a dozen miles or so - their only saving grace. She really hadn't been able to go with her father on his business trips - women weren't allowed, let alone Princesses. 

"Princess." 

Hands gripped the reigns in an effort to control the mare. Seconds later, seeing her knuckles were almost white, she let go and looked at the knight. "Yes?" She asked, trying to hide scattered emotions. 

The stallion stopped next to the mare, keeping their pace an easy trot. His eyes searched hers, feeling she was trying to be strong. The unconscious hard stare lessened a little and he managed a wisp of a smile. "It's okay to miss them you know." Not giving her any clearer explanation, his eyes stayed on their journey ahead. 

She dumbly blinked and continued to stare at his profile, letting the horses do the traveling. She almost wondered if last night had been a glorious, though utterly odd dream. Had they really kissed? Or was it just another strange fantasy she had about healing and nature powers? Maybe ALL of this was a dream in her subconscious and she was still captive. Or maybe - MAYBE - she was still at home in her comfy bed, dreaming the entire thing.

Confused blue eyes looked at her hands interlocked with the reigns, wondering just what was reality and dreamland. Or, it could be possible that her entire mind was extremely overactive and in need of an explanation. She was one to do that on occasion. 

~*~*~ 

An unnamable amount of miles passed, but still they rode on. The afternoon seemed to smile on them as the cloudless sky continued to be cloudless. No rain or cold pelted down, even though autumn was leading into winter. Soon, snow would come; and the farther north they went, the sooner that would become a reality.

She looked to the dress she wore and wondered if it would be enough to hold out the cold of winter. Course, that all depended on long they'd travel. She had no sure way to tell where they were exactly. Counting miles by foot was easy, but horse was a different matter. She felt a stab of embarrassment at how easily she could get lost in the middle of nowhere. Around them, groves of trees could be seen at close distance, held at bay by the wide farmer's trail they were on. 

She held back a sigh at the slow, lazy pace they held. She knew Hiro didn't want the horses to tire so soon by anything more than a trot, but the lack of talk and activity was quickly boring her. It would've been easier to have a chattier companion to help eat up the miles with good talk.

Her eyes stole a quick glance, finding his eyes still ahead, occasionally glancing at the forests around them. She wondered if she could finally wheedle something about his life out of him. If what happened to them last night was any way to break the barrier, especially how he felt about and treated her, then miracles COULD happen. 

The only problem was, where to begin. How to ask the first question that was open enough to get him talking, but not have a logical explanation in its place? All she knew was talk of honor and swearing to her father to bring her back. And there was, of course, the small matter of his feelings for her.

She fought a blush, the thought of her feelings coming up. That was a thought that could preoccupy her all day, if not for the burning need to have details. Just how DID she feel toward him? That final kiss they shared was one full of promise and ecstasy. It was the first time she ever kissed another man in her. The third was so unlike the first two. The first she received wasn't for a romantic kiss. Neither was the second. He did that more out of desperation to bring her back to her senses. But the THIRD...

Teeth quickly bit her lip to hide a girlish smile. Her lips pressed together when it didn't work. Ah, the third...his lips had been so soft and tender, so UNSURE. Or maybe those were her lips that were so unsure, if what she was doing was the right thing, or just being caught up in the moment. 

Best to get on with it... Licking her lips in nervousness, she cast another glance off the reigns in her hands to find him watching her. Fighting an automatic blush, she kept their eyes locked. "Um...Hiro, may I ask something of you?" She stuttered, feeling all of a sudden, like the village idiot. 

A small notch of his brow rose at her sudden interest. "Of what?" 

Unable to take the intensity of his stare, eyes sheepishly cast back to the reigns, finding she was twisting them in her grasp. "Well...just, THINGS. Details of who you are, what kingdom you belong to." Her lips briefly pressed together as she met his gaze, wondering if she overstepped her boundaries. "If you don't mind." 

His eyes softened at her agitated stance, knowing she didn't know anything about him. He always thought of the quest until that sudden request for her kiss last night. The memory of her lips rushed behind his eyes and he had to fight the sudden urge to stop the horses and kiss her again. She wanted answers, he would endeavor to give them. It couldn't hurt anyway, there was quite a bit she did not know about...but NEEDED to. Telling her some instances wouldn't be just idle talk; it would prepare her for what would commence.

"I don't mind. What do you want to know first?" 

He wasn't going to refuse her request? Her eyes widened as she looked around, wracking her brain. Prying into another person's personal life like this was rude. But out in the middle of nowhere, she knew he didn't mind. Not that he'd mind even if they were home...

"Well..." She paused, quarreling with the load that sprang to mind. Just who WAS he? Why did he rescue her if he was a prince? What land was he from? Who were his parents? Where did his power come from? Trying to find a gentle way of dipping her toes in was not easy - all the questions were difficult to ask. "How did you come to rescue me?" There, THAT wasn't so hard. Just so long as she poised it the same way she wanted it answered.

He thought, wondering just how much he should tell. How much of him did she already know about? The Peacecrafts were widely known, and he already knew of her existence. How deep should he go into his explanation? "Have you ever heard of the Yuys Princess?" 

She looked at him, unsure just where he was going with this turnabout. It wasn't exactly the answer she wanted. Oh well, best to answer. Eyes thoughtfully narrowed. The Yuys? That DID sound familiar. "Isn't that a kingdom in north Japan?" 

He nodded, oddly pleased that she knew of his family. Her father must not have mentioned his alliance with the Yuy clan. "We live right near the coast. My family has lived there for generations, two more than yours. Your father and my uncle are friends. Your father holds an alliance with the Yuys. It was mostly thought up from my uncle." 

She stared, astounded by this new news. It was a tad odd that the Peacecrafts ally with a country so far away. There was no way to get help if a quarrel ever broke out amidst her land. As amazed as she was, she knew not knowing the full reasons of the Peacecraft / Yuy alliance was no big deal. Women weren't allowed in talk with Kings and kingdoms. "If that's true, then how did you get picked to aid me? I know the Peacecrafts don't hold many knights in the kingdom..." 

"One reason why I did come. I journeyed to you for many a reason, the biggest that had to deal with 'knighthood'. My master told me if I took this quest, it would allow me to prove myself amidst the others. Although, it wasn't much of a challenge..." He mused, mostly to himself. Shaking himself to the present, he looked at her again. "But, knowing your father didn't carry many knights that were skilled in battle, he sent messengers to every realm he was allied with." 

"Was that how Dorothy knew?" During her brief stay, she often wondered how her friend was able to know she was kidnapped. News - even something of such magnitude - took months to spread. By the time it arrived to someone of the unknown, it already happened or was ancient by then. 

He nodded. "As soon as my father received message, he called me from training; something no one should interrupt unless necessary." She gave him a blank stare, and he knew a small interruption was necessary. "When I train, I need utter concentration to absorb the skills I use. My master's style of training is very unique, but harsh. But I was a good learner; one of his best pupils. Many around me were already recognized as samurai, but were years my senior. I was an exception, an anomaly. Being the only son of the Yuy heritage, my father sent me and a few other knights of high regard. Your father knew of my skills through my uncle, and in the end, I know thta's what tipped the scales in my favor."

"'Tipped the scales'?" What a way to PUT it. 

His lips twinged. "At least forty knights assembled in your father's hall. He spoke with us all at once, not wanting to waste time. Deciding the best was one thing, but he spoke of something that...no one could resist." 

She heard hesitation and wondered what her father told so many knights. "What did he tell them?" She insisted. Her horse sidestepped a rock, throwing attention to her ride. She was amazed how caught up she was in his story, brief as it was. 

His tongue tensely darted over his lips. Should she know? It was wise to do so. She SHOULD know the man she was promised to... "Your father promised to the knight he picked - that could safely bring you back - that your hand would be theirs." 

Blue flew open, mouth dropping like a weight. How could he've DONE that?! She remembered a Princess had no right to chose the person she was to marry. With a submissive bow, she blankly stared at the leather in her hands. It didn't seem like the gentle father she grew up with and loved. After her return, she was to be married to Hiro Yuy.

It seemed so underhanded somehow, so devious. She knew her father must've been utterly desperate to think of such a thing. He didn't seem like the type of man to do that, at least without her knowledge.

"And my dowry must've persuaded a lot of knights to show up, hence such a large number." It was hard to keep bitterness and sarcasm out of her voice. She knew it wasn't her place to fight the law of Kings. Whoever her father chose was who he chose; she had no right to say otherwise. But, that didn't mean she couldn't be ANGRY at it... 

"To some, yes." He quietly agreed. 

"And, you as well?" She pressed, feeling mildly betrayed. 

He met her eyes, seeing hurt. He knew after what happened between them so far, she had every right to feel led on. "Actually, I was more interested in the quest itself." To lie to her and say her acres interested him, would be a lie. He wasn't interested in land, especially not so far away where he couldn't govern it. His family had enough of their own. He was only interested in obtaining the rank of samurai and to master his powers. Before this trip, there was nothing else that really mattered. 

Her eyes averted in a sense of humiliation. Of course, how could a person of his magnitude NOT be interested in something as petty as life? "I see." She whispered, fingers tightening on the reigns. He only wanted his rank increased. Marrying her would be nothing more than an obligation, as were marriages to a lot of people.

Her eyes slowly closed. She had hoped her father would be lenient enough to let suitors call and let her chose her husband. There was so little love in this barbaric world, she wished to break the cycle. Now, she knew that wasn't going to ever happen. She would force herself to honor her father's wishes instead of denying his offer to the person that returned her. Though was morally unfair- but common - she didn't want to cast her father a fool in his desperation to have his baby returned to him. 

"Don't misunderstand me." He quickly answered, seeing her posture slump. Seeing her brokenhearted over this, knowing he started the whole thing, hurt him as well. Why, he didn't know - couldn't put a finger on it. "YES, I wanted the rank. YES, I thought about the quest and returning you to your father. But...I didn't intend to let emotions get in the way of this journey." 

She looked at him, hope blossoming in her heart. Maybe... "What...what do you mean?" 

He looked away as a small blush darkened his cheeks. How could he explain what he was feeling, what surged through him as soon as she gave that wide-eyed innocent look? He never knew anyone naïve, but she was the picture of an innocent, unknowing angel. The thought of such a heady degree sent a shiver through him. These emotions... His training had never delved into any sort of emotion, save for calmness and clarity during a battle.

His father was, at length, a distant man who he looked up to. He unknowingly put his father on a pedestal for his conduct with his kingdom and those surrounding him. It was who he wanted to be like, having grown up with him as a role model. His mother...well he never really knew his mother. She disappeared years after he was born, and the only thing he could conjure up were dark blue eyes - eyes very much like his own. 

His silence wasn't really a good thing. She didn't know if he was skirting the most important issue she wanted to address, or was...embarrassed. In the entire weeks she knew him, he NEVER looked this way. In some sense, it was like he was a little kid. She gave a tender smile at the picture. A youthful Hiro Yuy, the same hair, those blue luminescent eyes of his seeking out wisdom of the world...ready to take on the world...

The close proximity was enough for her to reach out and touch his leathered arm. "Hiro...you can tell me." More like she wanted to MAKE him tell her. To hear that another man, no matter WHAT nationality or rank, held affection in any way resembling love would give her just cause to support him until her dying breath. Having all the luxuries she could buy wasn't enough. All the gold in the world couldn't buy something as precious - as RARE - as true love. 

Their eyes locked. He stared into trusting blue, knowing in that second, he could confide the depths of his power and she would never tell a soul. If he told her secrets he harbored about anything, she would keep them and take them to the grave. She was, in all actuality, the innocent angel he pictured her to be.

"I know." He knew she could be trusted, but...where to begin? Where to start and explain where it all changed? The biggest thing was when their lips touched for the first time. He hadn't been thinking of rank or duty, not quest or marriage in those few seconds. He had only been thinking of her in such a vulnerable position, unable to move or speak. With that came an uncompromising urge to protect her with every skill and power he possessed. 

"It's...hard to classify sometimes." She gave a supportive nod when he looked at her, urging him to break the silence. "I never really felt...ANYTHING before. There was no need to. My training abhors it - it is a waste of concentration. My father is an honorable man, but he mostly deals with the safety of the kingdom to pay much attention to his only son." His head bowed. "I...I never really knew my mother. She disappeared when I was only a few years old, and my father will not speak about her to me. I only have a vague recollection of eyes that look like mine, and a painting of her roughly my age hidden away in his room."

He stopped when his throat clogged. It was getting hard to talk, but he promised himself she would have answers, and he was going to give them. Feeling the familiarity of orders and directions gave him a piece of home to spring forward and help through this uncomfortable time. 

She felt a sorrow in her heart at his past. He had it so harsh, only a father he couldn't count on to guide him through youth. No WONDER he was such an adept pupil in his training. There would be nothing better to do with his father out, occupied with something else. The lonely feeling was known to her, save she did have her mother, and a brother to keep company. But her brother was - like Hiro - off in the training fields all day, almost obsessed with becoming a knight and holding the peace.

Her hand still on his arm, she slowly rubbed it as best she could over bumpy road. Even a gentle prodding, if she dared. "Then, what is it that you feel now?" She asked, not looking away. She felt a strength that rivaled what she used during her capture, and knew it was a woman's heart that guided her. 

He surprised them both by switching the reigns and grabbing the hand over his arm. The compassion in her eyes drove an almost indescribable need to be surfaced, examined, used. He felt this need to make her happy, if only by telling her how he felt. He marveled that out of ALL the things he could do with the skills he had, the powers he possessed, telling her his emotions was enough.

Slowly blinking, his eyes cast to their hands. "A lot of things. Most of them, I have never felt in my life. This is all new to me, something as foreign as your customs and lands." She gave him a quick squeeze and when he looked up, an understanding smile. His lips tipped, higher than the last. "Things changed for me during the first kiss. Seeing your determination to help jogged the warrior's mask I held in place. I had always taught myself - and been taught - to rely on myself. To know someone wanted to help was a foreign emotion and experience. Before the night you saw my power, I was always thinking as a warrior and fighter. 'How do we get out of here? How long should we ride for today?'" His head shook. "It was all too confusing to have you walk in the middle of my meditation, and not have a way to deal with the situation. As my power seeped from your body, seeing your helpless, scared look...I couldn't fight it. The emotions became overwhelming and that's when I kissed you." 

A sweet smile blossomed at how boyishly shy he was being. Her fingers tingled in his palm, the happy fuzz in her brain still telling her HE was the one that took her hand first. She continued to stare, waiting for him to go on. She knew there was a lot more to tell, but she would let him get out what he could. Just knowing he felt something more than warrior's instincts was enough. To know she shook something so buried out of him was an accomplishment in itself.

"And now?" She quietly asked, feeling her heart beat with anticipation. Breath caught in her throat as she waited. She mentally begged he not lose to the fighter within. He was human, as she was. To lose one's grip on humanity, to deny and not feel emotions on a daily basis, would slowly kill a person. She didn't care if he WAS used to it his whole life, that wasn't living. 

"Now-" His gaze dropped, "nothing has changed between us, not for me. The second time I kissed you was out of desperation to bring you back to your senses. But...had I kept my old ways in mind, the kiss might not have happened. I lost myself in the need to see the old you, to see the kindhearted Princess that I slept near on our trip. Knowing you turned into a shadow of my own self was something I couldn't bear."

His hand squeezed hers. It was as if he needed to make sure she was still the person he rescued, not the angry induced person the sorcerer played with. 

She squeezed back, feeling tears come. When she set out to ask questions, she could never fathom he was so devoted. She never held such affections from a man as this. Even though he never dealt with emotions - never felt them - he touched them with such an intensity that almost startled her. If she asked these same questions days ago, she could NEVER picture such a cold-looking person being capable of tear-provoking thoughts. It was as if they were two people, evil and good cut from the same mold. Seeing such an exposed person made her want to embrace him, hide him from the evils of the world.

Had he ALWAYS felt this way? 

"Was there any other questions you wanted to ask?" He evenly asked, silence allowing him to regain his composure. It was still a dangerous thing to feel, especially when it could be used against him. To have any kind of attachment, especially if they were attacked before they could reach the Sanc Kingdom's walls, would be more than dangerous. If she was held hostage, he knew he would give up on the spot. After such a long adventure, one that wasn't done yet, he had grown accustomed to her presence. Seeing her harmed in ANY way...he couldn't - WOULDN'T - allow it.

His hand unconsciously tightened on the reigns before he forced himself to calm down. That would never happen; he would keep a constant scan on their road to make doubly sure they could reach the castle safely. He would protect her till his dying breath. 

She dredged into the recesses of her mind. What else did she want to know? She didn't want to say there was nothing else she wanted to ask, when she wanted to know every tiny detail about his life. She wanted to know what he thought about life, how he acted at his castle - small things. She didn't want to waste this chance and he clam up come nightfall. "Can you tell me about the Yuy Kingdom? I've never visited; unless I was too young to do so. What does it look like?" 

His eyes almost brightened at the mention of his homeland. A small stab of longing speared him, but he looked into deep blue and somehow felt a little better. Where to start? There was so much to describe. The STORIES he could tell... He could say almost anything about his home and it would appease her. The differences in their house structure, the clothes they wore, the way they acted... It was just a matter of where to start first. He was a little excited at telling her the details of his family's realm, to have her imagine it as he could. He wanted her to picture where he lived, wanted to take her there... 

~*~*~ 

As the sun flamed the sky into sunset, the two settled for the night. He helped her from the horse as custom, but felt like smiling when their eyes locked. She blushed and looked away, and he knew she felt something as well. He hadn't asked during their talk, knowing she would be too timid to explain herself. He didn't need to have her talk, her actions told him all he needed to know. Every smile, every blush told a story all its own.

She was smitten, as he was attracted to her. It was a good sign if they were inadvertently promised to each other. The match was an odd one, since their heritage was so far apart. How would they survive in the years to come? Someone would have to live in an empire that was nearly foreign to their normal life. 

He handed her some food and started collecting firewood, mind buzzing with thoughts that never occurred before now. What would happen after they returned? All he intended to do was deliver King Peacecraft's only daughter and go back to his land. He didn't really have plans to be married, not for a year or two. They were the same age, and it was high time they were married. Both sets of parents would see to that.

He was more attracted to the idea of being known and going off on crusades, or continuing to heighten his rank. He wanted to be like his father, even top him. Though he didn't think that was possible to such a noble, respectable King, he saw his father through a distorted image. King Yuy was human, just as he was. It wouldn't do them any good to deny marrying Relena. He would shun his father's honor, along with his. 

At the thought, his eyes sought her out, giving a small smile seeing a hand brush the horse's mane. Her face was decorated with a smile as the horse's nose nuzzled her other hand. It was as if they had an understanding. With his nature's powers, he was almost certain of it.

He continued to watch as she shifted on the ground, keeping the dress from under her. She continued to look so regal, even though she was sitting on the ground in a single dress that had to last weeks of travel. This was truly the first time she roughed it, by any means. She had no family nearby, no handmaids to cleanse her, no real food except his provisions, no guards except for him. She was an utterly admirable creature; never complaining, just finding beauty in their trip. 

After a while, beautiful, warm day turned to dark, cold night. The sun went down, and the fire nearly died. The winds that kept at bay during their ride struck up a cool breeze, one that chilled to the bone. She tried to snuggle closer to her horse, to share warmth to get through the night. Oh, how she wished she had some type of blanket.

During his tales of home and of his training, she learned her daring, handsome knight could withstand complex temperatures. He wasn't affected by cold, and probably didn't need to build a fire like he did every night. He did it for her. She managed a small, touched smile through a shiver that struck with the wind. Arms tried to huddle in the fabric of her dress, to touch skin to warm skin and use the dress as a blanket to keep the wind out. It did no real good with such wide sleeves. Although beautiful and mildly thick, the dress was mostly for looking - not traveling in. 

He lay on the ground, listening to the sound of the wind. It seemed nature held off so they could have a good day of riding. He gave a small smile in thanks. He couldn't have chosen a better day to leave on.

His eyes looked across the ashes, having died with the wind. He looked across and noticed the small bundle of blue and blonde. She was cold, and could not withstand temperatures as he could. He was fully clothed and armored, which helped a little, but resistance was his main weapon. It was what helped endure the hot days of ending summer and chilly nights of autumn.

He looked to the ground, feeling a little guilty somehow. Here he was, perfectly comfortable over the chill, and she was freezing. He could tell by the way she was pressed into the horse, the way the mare's muzzle wrapped around her body in effort to help warm her. In a quick decision - mostly impulsive - he got up and walked over. 

Her eyes darted in the darkness upon seeing movement. For a second, a stab of fear and the urge to run set of the adrenaline that warmed her for a brief second through the cold haze surrounding her. After recognizing Hiro's bushy hair, fear subsided and brought back cold. Arms wrapped around her legs, hands bunched in her sleeves, she looked up and met his eyes. "Wh-what did you n-n-need, H-Hiro?" She felt a little embarrassed that she couldn't keep her mouth from shivering long enough to talk. She wanted to show she could endure as he could. But, it was just so COLD... 

He kneeled, his face a foot away from hers. Her cheeks flushed a little in wonder at what he would do, surprise he was so forward. "You're cold." He stated, eyes darting over her face. He didn't need to say it to know. Her chin was spasming, softly clicking her teeth together. 

Her head shook, though it was hard to tell. "N-no. I-I'm okay, H-Hiro." She mentally cursed, feeling foolish. It was so hard to keep warm in a non-wool dress and thin shoes. Her small frame didn't help any. She wished they could go back to Catalonia Castle and spend another night inside and stay warm. 

His arms itched for a second, as he debated whether or not this was a good idea. The implications could have so many effects, and wreak havoc with his mind and body. It was possible she would freeze to death before the night was over. And - after vowing to protect her no matter WHAT it took - he wasn't going to let that happen. After all, he was of the Yuy Kingdom. One small task such as this shouldn't be TOO hard to bear...

"Here." He whispered, leaning forward. "You'll freeze like this." As if handling glass, feeling utterly nervous at this intimate contact, he unwound her arms and pulled her to him, situating them against the horse. He gave a strange whistle and his horse got up and resituated himself in front, creating a small barrier. 

She watched with numb limbs, more from shock than cold. Her entire body started burning the second he unwound her arms, the anticipation of what he was doing warming her more than body heat could. He was sharing natural heat to keep her alive, along with using his horse. How romantic...

She knew the notion was silly. Here they were, a once captive princess, a knight who could brave the elements, and horses in the middle of nowhere with winter approaching. It was utter ridiculous, it was awkward beyond belief... His arms tightened around her stomach and her back rested over his chest. ...It was pure BLISS!

His chin rested over her head and she felt a giddy smile make an appearance. The adrenaline pulsated blood quicker than it had seconds ago. On impulse, she let the beginning resistance fall away and leaned against him more heavily. She suddenly felt as if it was only them and the horses, braving the world instead of being on a perilous journey. They were conquering the world, not the other way around. 

"Is that better?" He quietly asked, voice suspiciously hoarse. Warning bells started sounding. Oh, this was a BAD idea... 

The breath left her in a quiet whoosh, feeling his breath on her ear when his chin lifted. He had NO idea! She felt as if a summer heat had taken over her body and was burning out of control. Was that BETTER!? She was just glad he was behind her, or he would feel how wanton she suddenly became!

The urge to cuddle against him - armor and all - was becoming a very delicious notion. Since they apparently were to be married the second she was comfortable at Sanc, not to mention the kisses and emotions they shared, it wouldn't be all THAT awkward... 

As her weight settled, he knew it was a terrible idea. Heat seeped through his armor, mingling with his. A different set of emotions flared, creating unknown images. Fidgeting was out; his hands crossed over her stomach and continued to rest there. Any movement would cast suspicion. He couldn't shift or she would feel as if her weight was pressing him into the horse. There was no simple out, except to ride out this emotion, one that took hold of his body and refused to let go. All of a sudden, he knew it was going to be a long, LONG night.

His chin surfaced on her head again, his eyes darted to opaque of his stallion. The horse's head cocked, as if asking him about the emotions he sensed. His eyes narrowed, daring the horse to do ANYTHING, even whinny. He knew the whinny of his horse, one that sounded like laughter. The unique snort a horse made sounded like they were letting out sarcasm in a way. 

"Yes." She quietly managed, fearing what her voice would give away. It seemed lower than normal, almost matching his baritone. Her soft soprano was controlled by his touch, and she feared just how much female instincts gave gesture to.

Female instincts...that would make sleep impossible now! Her heart was pounding like a galloping horse and she feared it would run away from her. Her hands were shaking worse than when she was shivering. What was the MATTER with her? All she knew was Hiro's touch had the power to unnerve her in a SERIOUS way. 

"We'll stay like this until the sun comes up." He answered, low rumble fighting to stay even. What he was suggesting...even the logic behind it wasn't enough to convince him to stay put. He wanted to move, and move BADLY. The position he thoughtlessly put them in... Her back against his, arms around her stomach, his legs cradling hers...it was utter TORTURE.

His blood was boiling with an unannounced need that took him by surprise. It was mostly surprising by how natural it felt, the feel of her in his arms. Even through his armor, he could feel every curve of her back, legs, her curved waist... The perfumed oils and shampoo she used the night before still lingered, and he could smell them in her hair. Eyes fluttered close when he breathed in, taking her essence with him. She smelled of flowers...reminded him of nature and the powers inside him. 

A sense of peace surrounded her as she watched her breath puff. The thought of night no longer terrified her, as long as she could be in the safety of Hiro's arms. His breathing lulled her into a sense of fatigue, also brought on by long traveling. She could feel his voice rumble whenever he talked, and it loosened the muscles in her back.

Her lids fluttered down, though she fought sleep. If this never happened again, she wanted to memorize every tiny detail about their position, of Hiro's sleep habits, and nature surrounding them. But...she was just so tired all of a sudden, as if her consciousness was stolen by some unseen hand. Every time her eyes fluttered close, they popped back open, fighting to stay awake. She feared what happened the last time she slept, dreaded what would befall her. Hiro relocated a little, arms briefly shifting over her stomach, and she forgot everything but being safe. With that in mind, she allowed her eyes to close and mind to drift. 

He knew getting sleep would be a good thing, if not for the need to stay awake and keep lookout. With Relena leaning against him, it would be hard to jump and unsheathe his sword for battle.

Especially when she just fell asleep.

A smile tipped his lips. He could tell she was by her breathing, and the way her weight slumped against his. His chin left her head, angling to see her face. She looked so lovely asleep. Her lips were parted enough that he could see puff clouds when she exhaled. Those thick lashes fanned across high cheekbones. Her skin almost begged to be touched, and he had to fight to keep hands from running over her face.

It wouldn't be so bad, not after what he revealed. What else did he have to be afraid of - to be tentative and timid toward her? But she was asleep and he didn't want to wake her. He knew she was fighting it by the few times her head dipped and startled back up. If she was worried about the sorcerer, he knew she would try to stay up as long as possible. 

The smile widened as he felt protection by watching her sleep. There was such a moving notion about watching someone you felt something toward sleep. It was such a waste of time, but he had nothing BETTER to do. Truth be told, he actually didn't mind.

The smile widened on its own as he watched. On impulse - the smell of lilacs and wild flowers driving his nose insane - his lips feather-kissed her temple and stopped. His cheek touched her hair, still soft as it looked. Her pulse slowly beat against his lips, and he almost let sleep beckon to him. His eyes jerked to the surrounding forest, though his face stayed put.

What was going ON with him? He barely slept the entire time they journeyed, daring only at the castle. Blue gravitated to the beauty in his arms. She was the one responsible for his change, though it didn't anger him. After experiencing these things, he knew his old way of life was no way to live. His lips pressed to her temple, feeling peace at the heartbeat he felt. Maybe being married to her wouldn't be so terrible. It WAS time he settled down... 


	7. Part 7

Dawn was the first thing that woke her. Squeezing eyes shut, her face snuggled into the warmth she felt, arms wrapping around her makeshift bed. A small sigh worked through, feeling content to spend a few more hours in such a relaxing, safe-feeling position. A small smile bloomed. Her cheek brushed against something hard and unique smelling, jostling her memory enough to squint her eyes open. The first thing she saw was the horse, trees, and a little bit of sky. 

Quietly grunting against the annoyance that cast him from the darkness of sleep, eyes fluttered open and stared at the trees above, seeing blue sky. It was morning. He blinked and absently stared at the bright blue, mind not trying to process why he was staring at the sky. Hadn't he been asleep just seconds ago? Didn't he just say he was going to close his eyes for a brief second? Where did the night go to?! 

Smelling the scent again when she breathed, eyes squeezed shut in annoyance. She didn't want this feeling to ever end, but the overpowering smell of leather irritated her nose, chafed her cheek. Wait - LEATHER? Her eyes quickly opened and squeezed shut as light flooded them. It was too bright! When had it become so sunny? The last thing she remembered was the horrible dream that taunted the safety she felt during sleep... 

The last thing he remembered was the chill of the night and wrapping his body over Relena's, trying to make a makeshift blanket to keep her warm. He remembered looking his horse in the eye, kissing her temple... Did he pass out somehow? Why was it daylight?? The weight shifted and redirected his attention. Unable to sit up due to a weight covering his chest and lower body, his head craned up as far as it could and eyes widened - an actual, gods-forsaken blush appearing. 

Peeking eyes open again, she shifted against the comfortable 'bed', hearing a close sharp intake of breath a second later. She completely stilled, eyes steadily rising. Breathing? Her BED was moving... Slowly moving as if terrified she would be caught doing something she wasn't supposed to, her head shifted up, meeting shocked blue. Her eyes widened to twice their size. What happened?! Her face flushed a deep scarlet, but she was frozen in place. It suddenly dawned on her...she was SLEEPING onHiro!! 

If he had any coherent thoughts or words, they flew into absence the second she looked at him, mouth parting in amaze. It took all his resolve to not grab her arms, yank her upward, and kiss her on the spot. She looked so innocent and mortified, as if the position they were in was a horrible one to be in. He forced his thoughts in a different direction, especially when she kept staring at hims.

'Don't go there Hiro. Just don't think of things like that! This's Relena Peacecraft here - naïve innocent!'

The front of her body was basically draped over his, was QUITE impossible not to feel her chest on his, her slim hands on his stomach, her waist over... His eyes jerked to the sky, ANYTHING to rid his thoughts of what just transpired! Oh GODS but this was embarrassing as HELL! Surely, that's where he was. There was no other explanation for it! Even though, the emotions surging through him made him feel like he was in heaven. 

Her tongue wouldn't form words. She watched dark blue darken even further with something she denied. It wasn't possible. She dreaded to shift her body even an inch and feel proof that Hiro was just more than emotionally attached to her. True they were both youths and women her age normally thought about children by now...

When his eyes jerked upward, her squeezed shut. No, no, NO! Do NOT think like that! Her forehead thudded on his armor, his heart rapidly beat in his chest.

Her eyes snapped open. Was it possible that he was as nervous as she was? She knew hers could easily match his! If she weren't so discomfited to even LOOK at him, she would've found Hiro's eyes to make sure that she wasn't making this up! In the entire time she knew him, he had NEVER been nervous about ANYTHING. Was he nervous over her? Maybe it was the position.

Fighting to keep a cool head - and calm down - arms rose like one in a trance. They moved off the loose embrace over her back, releasing her. He slowly gripped forearms, as if doing so would cause an even worse reaction than what he was suffering from.

"Relena..." He mumbled, fighting to tear his gaze from the sky. He knew his face was beat red, it felt like he was standing in front of a fire! Their eyes met and he knew they were both mortified and humiliated by this strange turn of events. In an odd way, knowing she was feeling the same, wasn't so humiliating. "I think you should MOVE." 

She complied as soon as he let go and nearly scrambled to her feet, as if he would harm her the longer she remained stationed over his body. There was no offense taken in that statement. She dusted off the dress, putting her entire attention to the cloth, as if it was the most fascinating thing she ever laid eyes on. The main reason was to keep focused off Hiro's body, allow him his dignity.

She was glad the dress was relatively thick - her breasts tightened during those few minutes and felt like they were straining for his touch. To feel the calluses of his thumbs tread over the softness of her skin, to brush over them...

The thought burst her cheeks into flame and she hastily gave him her back. When had she become so wanton?? This was TOTALLY unacceptable! How could she be so prim and proper when she got home?? Her eyes widened in a small sense of dread, wondering if she would be able to return to normal after such an occurrence. 

He was utterly relieved when she turned. He walked to the horse and busied himself in the packs, rummaging through them for nothing in particular. If only he could keep his back to her for a few more minutes...

After sorting through everything three times, he felt the flush die down with the morning dew on his face and was confident enough he could move without discomforting the both of them. Clearing his throat, eyes snaked over his shoulder to see where she was. Still turned away from him - that was a good thing. He took in her posture and wondered what she was thinking, but was unable to predict what emotion clouded her the most.

"Let's eat real quick and get going. We have a lot of ground to cover." He gruffly answered, voice rough. 

After taking food from him and being helped onto the horse, she gripped the reigns as if her life depended on it. Nails dug into her palms, but she hardly felt pain over the reminiscing of what just happened. She was neither angry nor chilled by his cold tone. It was strictly a cover-up to keep how he felt out of his voice. She was too preoccupied with her dignity to pay it much attention anyway. Her eyes remained on the horse's mane as he mounted and gently kicked the mare into a loose trot, trying to ride out the morning situation.

This didn't bode well for talk later... 

~*~*~ 

It took a while to find her tongue, mostly since she couldn't open her mouth without the husk in her voice taking over. It lowered the soprano a few notches, giving her a come-hither appearance. He found it tremendously sexy actually. He knew she was still fighting to keep calm over the whole ordeal. Hell, he knew HE was!

Uncomfortable silence pressed through their journey, finally gave him time to contemplation. Talk was out of the question, so why not? He figured he could be away enough that if something did happen, he wouldn't be caught. Sitting astride his horse, he gave time to reflect, to feel. His eyes remembered hers, the way her mouth quickly lowered in realization and surprise. He remembered his desire to kiss it like the other times, to feel her lips.

It had been a fight to keep muscles from grabbing her and sliding her up his body. He knew that in doing THAT, it would've been even worse. Not due to the situation or the awkwardness, but adding to the emotions that swirled in both eyes and bodies. 

Giving the stallion control over their trip, his eyes glazed over as his mind threw back to the morning. His skin itched where her body rested, and wished to have it there again. She was so small, her weight was barely a burden. His mind sprang into constant thoughts, more provocative ones that tempted his sanity and dignity.

The dress she wore was moderate for a lady of her rank. His eyes subtly shot over to her sidesaddle appearance. The way her waist curved... Gods the proud way she held the reigns... His eyes jerked to the road, feeling uncomfortable. He tried to shift in the saddle, but found it useless. He made his bed by tempting his body with insanity and now he had to live with it. 

The most interesting prospect his mind suddenly pointed out, was he NEVER felt this way toward a woman before. Even though he had opportunity to sleep with village whores during excursions to town, it never became an issue. He wasn't interested in tumbling the harlots and creating bastards on a whim. He was above that, always HAD been.

Honor and male instincts were warring and it was a fight to keep on his horse and not run his hands over her skin. To feel how soft she was, even through three months of evil she underwent. Her healing powers kept her healthy at all times. He didn't know the extent of it, but knew she could go through miles upon miles and still look like she did. She was a marvel, and he was almost thrilled with the prospect that even though he didn't readily agree to marry her, he would be doing so when they reached the castle. 

He gave a small grin, remembering the talk with her father. The main thing no one liked was his blunt honesty and way of handling things. He didn't intend to hide himself under the pretense of the King's promise, just because it was offered. He could go and find the Princess without being forced to marry her. He knew Relena was in that age where she was to be pawned off to the next available suitor.

In his mind, it was a tedious agreement. In the end, he agreed. It was against his better judgment to agree to something he couldn't see or plan on. That's what he was, meticulous and calculating, probably to his dying day. 

Again he looked to her, being able to. She looked back and gave him a tentative smile, finally getting over insecurities. After they set out, she was embarrassed and mortified beyond anything she ever felt before. As the miles passed, the memory became just that. She was able to compose herself by being out in nature, what she knew he loved more than anything.

Knowing she was able to understand him and know what he liked and disliked was a great achievement. 'It should be. If I am to be married to him, I should start watching him more, get to know his small habits and quirks.' She figured, mouth tilting.

Maybe it WOULDN'T be so bad. Except for this morning's...problem, his method behind it was honorable. In fact, she was quite flattered he did such an action - it showed he cared about her more than he let on, even though he told her. She knew words only said so much and nothing at all. One could say as many as they wished, but until the person followed up to their pretty speeches, they didn't mean much to her. 

She found him watching her again and those eyes caused a small excited and nervous reaction, much to the same she encountered this morning. He was the culprit, but it wasn't quite as bad as she figured it to be. After all, they were to be married when she reached home...she would have to be accustomed to pleasing him as a wife was duty-bound to do.

'But...if whatever we have is there, I don't WANT it to be duty.'

To pretend was the biggest sin - at least for her. To fake love, to fake passion...it might as well be nothing at all. If only there was a clearer glimpse into her future, she might be a little more prepared with the duties of a wife. She hadn't been around her mother in a needy time like this. True, she observed her parents when time was drawing near, but it didn't help as she thought. How would she act to someone she was promised to - and most likely wouldn't meet until her wedding day - when she had no clue how HE would act? 'At least NOW, I don't have to worry about that.' 

With a small shake of her head, she looked to the road, inhaling the beauty of the cool afternoon. Time almost seemed to stand still, the day was so perfect. Trees were turning red and gold amidst green in suspense for winter. The flowers' fragrances were full to attract animals near and help there be a next generation. She could clearly spot multitudes of wild flowers in the distance, some of the bright colors catching her eye.

She felt so at peace out here.

Was THIS how Hiro felt when he was in the wilderness? Even though this was a savage land, full of dangerous things, days could be quite opposite if you just stopped and stared. She had the privilege of being able to ride through such beauty and was thankful. Mostly since she didn't know if there would ever be a next time. It was likely her parents would lock her in the nearest tower to keep her safe when she reached Sanc! 

~*~*~ 

Night fell as it always did, though they openly dreaded it. The temperature was cold, as it was last night. If anything, it was COLDER. After making a fire, both sat on opposite sides and stared into the flames. Though it hurt her eyes to do so, she couldn't look at him or dredge up words for the smallest talk. It was as if they were strangers, though recent events denied that.

Arms consciously wrapped around legs, her chin on her knees, almost purposely keeping from making eye contact. What could she SAY? Her huddled up position was partly due to the cold, though she didn't want to let him know that. Her horse's heat was helping, and she was thankful for the lack of wind. She didn't know if she could help another night in his arms, ESPECIALLY if she somehow twisted in the night and wound up facing him.

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment. She still hadn't figured out how they managed to get that way. She wondered if it had anything to do with the dream that haunted her again. 

Her eyes closed. It had been horrible. She felt like she was running, feeling fear of being captive. In the background of a forest, in the dark of night, was the king's voice, almost gently calling her back. As she kept running, the sorcerer's laughing voice mocked her fear, heightening it.

During her run, she somehow found herself in front of some pond, halting her. She only stared for a little while before the water swirled up and sucked her to it. In response, she tried to clutch to anything she could. She must've twisted in the dream...and clung to Hiro. After that, the water disappeared and she felt safe in the forestry again, as though she was right at home. She had no more bad dreams after that.

Her cheeks burned, but a heavy shiver tiptoed up her spine. She could almost hear the laughter of the sorcerer; feel the fear that haunted her. 

When she shivered again, his voice sounded across the way, almost too loud. "Cold?" He asked, hating the almost expectant way his voice sounded. What happened to the rough knight who fought off an entire army and saved the meek? Well...she was sitting right ACROSS from him. 

"No." She quickly and meekly answered, wide eyes jerking to his. How had he seen? Was he watching her? The thought sent a stab of adrenaline through her body. How could he? She didn't feel his eyes. 

"I know it must be, though I don't feel it." He rambled, eyes diverting to a stick he poked in the fire. Could he sound any MORE like nervous schoolboy? He mentally sighed at his behavior, as if he should be ashamed of the way he was acting nowadays. He NEVER rambled. 

Eyes dropped to her knees, a thoughtful frown took residence. What was he saying? Was he suggesting something? She didn't know how to act around him, and was too shy and nervous to be abrupt. It wasn't her way of doing things. Princesses - or ANY lady - did NOT say what was on their mind unless called upon.

From the looks of things - not to mention the apparent tension between them - HE wasn't going to say anything anytime soon. If he didn't, one of them was going to explode from it all! "Why?" 

"...No reason." He responded; keeping eyes locked on the flames. Was his face as red as it felt? When did he lose his cool exterior? And how could he get it BACK? This whole situation wasn't helping him. How was he supposed to act? 

She sighed. He was going to keep up this uncomfortableness between them until she said something. Well, if HE wouldn't take matters into his hands...

"Is something the matter Hiro?" She couldn't TAKE this anymore - it was becoming too much to handle. Truth be known - though it would take a lot to admit it - she LIKED being in his arms. Never had she felt more safe and secure. Even with her family she never felt so complete. 

His eyes almost hesitantly met hers over the dying fire, finding them a little frustrated and expectant.

Damn it, he KNEW she would bring it up. What could he SAY? That he liked holding her, cradling her like a baby? With her healing powers, she was capable of taking care of herself. If she could just find a place to hide, her body would repair itself. He was sure they would heal her on their own merit, mostly as they did to him. She didn't need taking care of.

She was as small as a child - STILL a child - that needed to be kept away from the horrors that wanted to snatch her away from him. He would like to hold her, there was no denying that, but he wasn't going to be so crass and abrupt to hold her when it was inappropriate. They were only promised on her father's word and they were in the middle of nowhere. What if something happened?

His eyes ducked to the fire, feeling his cheeks heat from more than just low flames. This was unacceptable. When had his thoughts turned so impure and crass?! 

When he didn't answer, or look to, she openly sighed and stared at her knees. She wanted to drop it, but the stubborn side of her wouldn't let her. This had to end. Her sanity and patience couldn't - WOULDN'T - take much more of this!

"Hiro." She softly called. "This's gone on long enough. We're adults for heaven's sakes! We can't very well act like total strangers to each other. Not when we're to be-" She stopped. She was going to say, 'married to each other', but couldn't get words out. 

His eyes looked to her when her head ducked, lips pressed together. She didn't need to finish for him to know what she meant. They were going to be spending a LOT more time together when they reached home...the rest of their lives. If this time together was anything, it shouldn't be this.

His jaw clenched. She was right, but he was loathed to admit it. To know he was wrong - something he rarely was - wasn't easy. This silence between them WAS grating on his nerves. To want to talk and be unable due to this morning was a stupid insecurity they needed to get past. She took the first step and spoke, why couldn't he?

"I know." He whispered, feeling a little humbled. This was something that never happened before. The thought of staring his future wife in the eyes was a little nerve-racking. 

"Then what can I say that'll take this anxiety away from us?"

Without giving an answer, he slowly stood and rounded the fire, as if every step would lead him closer to something he didn't want to admit, something he didn't want to face just yet. It was apparent he was nervous. Taking her by surprise, he kneeled and placed a hand over hers, taking it in his grasp.

"Hiro?" She breathed. 

"There IS nothing you should have to say to make us feel better." He softly replied, staring. "It's my fault for putting that between us and I'm sorry." 

"It's not only your fault Hiro." She whispered, managing to find her voice. God this man had the power to take away her very ability to speak! All he had to do was be next to her and look into her eyes. "I'm at fault as well." 

"Then we'll both agree this should disappear and get over it." He wryly answered. After a second, the smirk disappeared. "It is chilly again. Your hand is cold." His eyes dropped to her fingers, a thumb slowly rubbing over the back. "I'm asking on an honest offer. Would you like me to keep you company like last night?" 

Her cheeks burned like a blaze, but her eyes couldn't tear away from his. He was sincere and forthright...and extremely caring. She knew tears would come at the gentle way he was staring, at holding her hand, if she didn't have a good grip on her emotions.

Her eyes finally dropped when something came to mind. If they were to get past this, there should be no lies, only truth.

"Only if you ask me a question. And answer me truthfully." Her eyes met his. "Please." When he didn't move or speak, she took that as a sign. "I have to be direct in saying that - last night - I had another nightmare. I won't go into the details of it, but...I know the reason I turned to you in the middle of the night and we ended up the way we did." Her lips pressed together to quell a sheepish smile. "When you held me while I was awake, I never felt so safe as I did with you. When I slept, I felt terror. The king's sorcerer taunted me again last night. During the end, I felt security and warmth, and held onto that." Her eyes met his. "I held onto YOU Hiro. You brought me safety that chased away my nightmare and I slept the rest of the night." 

He knew she was being genuine by the haunted look in her eyes. The sorcerer invaded her dreams, but there was little he could do. There was so little he could do last time she was brought under the evil magician's spell. Last night...he seemed to reach her on the subconscious level. Just holding her had the power to chase away nightmares and bring peace for a night. Her hand squeezed, bringing his attention back. 

"My point Hiro, is that in your arms, I feel safe. Nothing can harm me. Truth be told - I'd RATHER be in your arms," Her eyes bashfully ducked, "as long as you feel the same."

There, she said it - she said her peace. All she could do was wait and pray he felt the same. If he did, they would be unstoppable against ANY force that challenged them. 

His eyes dropped to the ground, shadows flickering with the fire's light. He should've known that she felt the exact way he did.

Did he have the power and confidence to say he felt the same? Why not? What did he have to lose? It would be kind of NICE to speak his mind to a lady. His blunt opinion stopped to women, not wanting to hurt their feelings. But he knew that by NOT speaking, he would hurt her feelings. Looking back, his other hand rested under her chin, raising her to meet his eyes.

"I do." He answered, giving a small nod. 

Her eyes teared over. Those two words said more than she ever thought possible. Relief flooded her, and she nearly flung herself into his arms, visibly shocking him. "Oh I'm so RELIEVED Hiro. You don't know how much I dreaded hearing you say no." 

His arms tightened, wrapping on reflex. One hand came up and stroked her hair, feeling the need to comfort. He didn't know so much rested on his shoulders. His eyes stared at the top of her head, mouth tilting. "It's okay Relena." He whispered. The feel of her hair was exquisite, still as soft as it was the day she washed it. On impulse, his lips bent and touched the crown, resting there long after. 

A few tears fell at his behavior. Would he always find time to show this? Out in the middle of nowhere, it was okay. But in the grounds of civilization, they would be forced to obey the laws of etiquette. Her arms tightened around his armor, cheek rubbing against leather. Well she would have to take all she could get, any type of kindness he would give.

Managing to compose herself, she sat up and stared into his eyes. The fire almost died out, casting sparks in his eyes. Her lids lowered as his thumb brushed over her jaw, head slightly turning into his palm. She didn't want this moment to end.

She knew he wanted to kiss her by his eyes, by the way he stared at her lips. She knew it wasn't proper to take initiative - but damned to proper! Out here, learning to survive, she knew that taking what you needed - or WANTED - was okay. Her chin tilted up, touching their lips. 

He startled when she kissed him. He wanted to, but he wanted to savor the way the fire made her face look. His thumb stroked her jaw, cupping her chin. The other tiptoed to the back of her hair, running his hand through the water-fine locks. Somewhere in between his haze, her hands snaked up his chest to the back of his neck.

Her light touch created a fire inside his chest, tingling his skin. His tongue stroked the bottom of her lip, wondering where this sudden boldness was coming from. Hers seemed well-matched, because her tongue slid out and touched his in a slow caress. He startled, but kissed her more intensely than before, shock ebbing as sensations heightened and swept him away. Answering her caress, more emotion poured into the kiss - more pressure and passion. 

It took forever for him to break away, mostly since he didn't WANT to. These new emotions were too delicious and enticing - as was she - for him to let go. But let go he did, although entirely reluctant.

"We need to stop." He raggedly breathed, lips moving hers. Though he pulled away, it was enough to break the kiss. To be away from her for any more than a breath's distance was too much. 

Her eyes opened and locked on blue. "I know." She breathed back. They remained frozen like that for an immeasurable amount of time, as if testing their resistance. Finally, she pulled away and allowed him to cradle her as he did last night, putting his horse in the same position to keep out any wind.


	8. Part 8

"Bring forth the guards! Call the King and Queen to the front gates!" 

"Praise God! It CAN'T be!" 

"But it IS!" 

"She's come BACK! Sound the alarm! Ring the church bells!" 

More yelling and happy comments could be heard. They were still far enough from the castle to be considered specks on the landscape, but close enough to be deterred human and horse.

Her eyes watered, though she couldn't look away. Home sat in front of her, and she arrived safe and sound. The past month was more than they thought it could be. Hiro had not only brought her back home, he professed his love through his emotions, as did she. She saw her home with suddenly older, wiser eyes. Eyes and body wiser to the evils in the world, but also to fate that could bring two souls together. 

"Happy to be home?" He whispered; eyes locked ahead. Their horses walked close enough that he could whisper and be heard above the hooves. 

A smile graced her face, creases in her eyes causing tears to fall. "You have NO idea." She murmured.

As the horses walked to the main wood gate, she lovingly gazed at her savior. Not only did he save her in body, but in spirit and mind. This man that loved her, though he didn't say it, held her heart in the palm of his hand. She wondered if he knew it. 

His hand reached out and brushed her tears, wishing he didn't have gloves on. He decided to wear full gear as they rode the final miles to keep his presentation up. He rode into Sanc a fierce warrior, but returned a love-struck husband-to-be. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"Don't cry Princess; I can't stand to see you cry." 

More tears fell at his soft endearment. Her hand covered his, head tilting. "They're tears of joy Hiro. I'm so happy to be home. And I have you to thank." Her lips kissed his palm, wishing she could touch his skin. Until they could find time to be alone, it would have to do for now. 

He gave a small smile and removed his hand, fingers sweeping across her cheek. They were nearing the castle and must apply to the proper rules according to their ranks. They could show affection as any married couple could, but they weren't married yet and must act as promised couples did. Separation was a big thing between the engaged.

He wondered how long he would last after a half month of sleeping behind her, cradling her in his arms, and sharing kisses. His lips rubbed together after a tingling sensation caught them. 

After reaching the gate, many of the royal family's knights and outer wall guards appeared to greet them. "Praise God, you've returned to us Princess!" An elder cried, shameless tears in his eyes. 

She gave her guards and Sanc people a sweet smile. "I am glad to be home. It warms my heart to see those I grew up with." She called, voice carrying over the throng. Many cheered and clapped from it all, glad to have their Princess back. The months of dread and waiting paid off and now she was returned. 

"Come Princess, you must see the King and Queen!" One knight called. He stopped in front of the horse and she handed him the reigns, content to let others take charge. Although she took charge of her life for what seemed a long time, it was nice to sit back and let others do simple tasks. She could almost see the relief flood the air and wash over her, feel the peoples' gladness and joy. She knew a celebration would be held of her return, and for Hiro returning her. "Your mother watches from the guard's post every morning in hopes to spot your return."

"Where is she now?" 

"The King made her come inside since she was exhausting herself with worry and hope." 

Eyes shuttered to her hands. She didn't want her mother to worry herself to death, but yet she was. Her heart clenched in guilt. "Is Millardo around?"

She wanted to see her big brother again. The last time she had was a month before she was kidnapped. It seemed like a lifetime ago. In fact - looking around the palace stone walls where she was born in - EVERYTHING seemed different. The people didn't seem like such peasants anymore. She didn't feel so important as she used to. 

"Prince Zechs Marquise should be practicing out in the south courtyard." 

A brow rose, melancholy momentarily forgotten. "Zechs Marquise?"

He looked back, a wry grin on his face. "Your brother wishes to be called that, as a sort of soldier name for himself." 

Her head shook in helpless amusement. Millardo would forever continue to amaze and amuse her. He wasn't a very funny person, but he still held the power to make her laugh after such an ordeal. Her eyes moved behind her, finding Hiro's horse slowly following behind, weaving through the throng that surrounded her. She felt a little culpable that she allowed herself to get swept up in her people's enthusiasm, forgetting the person that saved her life. He was to be her husband, she should pay him more attention than she was.

He gave her a small smile and nod, saying he understood everything as soon as they reached the gate. As if he didn't mind being left in the rear to follow her lead. 

The knight pulled her horse to massive wood doors. He stopped in front, arms extended to help her down. Immediately, her lips pressed together and looked at Hiro, knowing he usually helped her to the ground. She was surprised to find him almost off his horse. With a small grin, she looked at the knight.

"Will you go find my mother?" She asked, gently dejecting his help. The youth looked at Hiro in front of the horse, back to her, and gave an understanding nod. 

After he left, Hiro took his spot and she willingly bent into his embrace. Her tongue consciously licked her lips, almost embarrassed at such a natural action being played out to all her followers. Instead of immediately letting go and stepping back as he always did, his head stopped next to hers, lips near her ear. His hands almost possessively tightened over her waist.

"I'll tend to my horse and find you later. Give you some time to see your parents."

She shivered and nodded, feeling unsettled as always by his close proximity. It was shameful. Even around her people, her body heat rose at being near inches away from their bodies. When he pulled away, he gave another small nod before letting her go and leading his horse away. 

She stared at his exit until the knight returned and gently touched her shoulder. "Princess, your parents are ready and eager to see you." He replied, giving a smile.

With a nod, she turned to the loyal horse she rode so many miles and petted her muzzle before turning and walking through the doors. Someone would take good care of the horse, especially since the Catalonia insignia was on the bridle. 

~*~*~ 

Her eyes blurred and spilled over upon seeing the most glorious sight after her freedom. She couldn't move she was so happy. Her mouth opened to speak, but couldn't form the words. From the looks of things, so was the vision across her.

Her throat clogged, a million things running through her mind. What to say? What to DO? Should she courtesy as she normally did? Should she be prim and proper? Should she throw caution to the wind and do what her heart was screaming to do? After that moment of hesitancy flashed over her face, also with the mirror image of her older years, she decided. To hell with prim and proper, damned be all her princess rules and mannerisms.

"MOMMY!" She nearly screamed, running. One hand gripped her dress as she met the elder woman in the middle of the throne room, hugging her as tightly as possible. She feared if she let go, it would all disappear and be a cruel joke, with her still stuck up in the tower and dreaming this. The two sank to the floor, mother cradling daughter. 

"My baby girl." Queen Peacecraft choked, hugging her tight, the same thoughts running through her head. Hasty hands pulled her daughter's face into view, running over her hair and cheekbones, as if mapping out this new face. "My only daughter." 

Tears streamed down both sets of cheeks as they tightly embraced again. Her head buried in her mother's body, feeling the warmth under the thick gown. "Mommy..." She breathed, feeling her heart and soul heal. She was home; things would be alright now. "My mommy." She snuggled into her mother's embrace, arms tightening around her waist. A smile appeared, threatening to split her face. 

A hand touched the top of her head, gaining her attention. She pulled from her mother's embrace enough to look - to the blue eyes of her father. Her smile widened, causing more tears to stream down her cheeks. Slowly letting go of her mother, she stood and wiped tears from her cheeks.

"Relena." 

"Daddy..." His arms widened and she launched into them, hugging him as tightly as her mother. Neither cried, but held onto each other with the same thoughts running through their heads. She felt the same sense of security and warmth that she did with Hiro and snuggled into the embrace. It felt so good to have her father's arms around her again. "I love you daddy." She whispered. 

"My little Lena." He whispered, voice choking with love for his only daughter. His heart swelled upon seeing her, but didn't forget the dignity and majesty that surrounded him when he went to her. Holding her and seeing her back in her home...he didn't regret his decision, or the decree he gave for the one that could bring her home. "It's good to have you home." 

"Relena..." 

She slowly pulled away and sniffled against the constant tears that threatened her composure. The low baritone swept through the room, waiting to be acknowledged. Facing her brother, her throat clogged again. It had been so long... She almost forgot what he looked like.

"Millardo." She whispered, walking to him in a trance. 

They met near the door, silently and tightly embracing. "It's good to have you home little sister." He whispered, chin resting on her head. Her arms tightened around his waist and he felt sorrow leave him, feeling more complete, and a little less guilty. He felt helpless upon returning to Sanc and finding his sister kidnapped, not knowing where or how to get her back. His father didn't want him leaving, even though he was a knight by rank. He was the next king to take the throne, and his father wouldn't let the future king ride off to be killed. 

"Yes, it is." She whispered, slowly pulling away. She looked up with a teary smile, etching his face in her mind again. "It's good to see you again. It's been a while." 

"Far too long." He muttered, one hand running over her head. She looked older than last he'd seen, not just in looks. Although she sprouted an inch or two on him, her eyes looked older. He knew the experience made her wiser to the dangers that surrounded their kingdom. 

"Millardo, will you leave us for a little to talk?" King Peacecraft asked. She pulled away and looked at her father, knowing by that small tone what he wanted. He gave her a small smile when their eyes met. "We have much to catch up on." 

"Of course." Millardo gave a small bow to his father, lengthy white bangs falling into his eyes. With a small nod and smile to her, he turned and silently shut the doors. 

"Lena, will you sit next to me while we talk?" She swallowed and walked to her throne next to her mother. She sat in her old chair and looked at the room, wondering how everything could feel so different in only four months. It seemed years since she sat and watched the jugglers and performers. She tried to picture the laughter and clapping, feel the joy residing in the walls, but could only hear the winter wind and feel terror. "There are a few things we need to discuss my daughter." 

She looked at the hands clutching her dress, her knuckles white. What happened now was a mystery. Her parents were compassionate, but even a Princess wasn't allowed to know what went on in the kingdom. "Please don't be mad father." She whispered, timidly meeting his eyes. Somehow, she felt a little estranged from her parents, even after such a heartfelt reunion. "But Hiro already told me about your proposal." 

His face didn't waiver. "How much do you know?" 

"That I am to be married to him. That you included my hand to whomever you deemed fit to rescue me. That forty knights assembled in this hall from distant lands. That the knight who saved me from the pig king's fortress is really Prince Hiro Yuy of the Yuy Kingdom." A small smile tipped her lips. "You made a good choice father. Though the beginning was a little shaky at first, I'd say we're well suited for each other." 

"Well suited?" Her mother echoed. She looked at the image of her youth, seeing older eyes stare at her husband. Light, aged blue thoughtfully narrowed, a small smile appearing. It was a woman's intuition and mother's love that told her everything she needed to know in those eyes. Her smile widened. 

"What do you mean Lena?" He asked, brow creasing. 

Teeth captured her lip through a knowing smile as she thought back to the times in the forest. Eyes diverted to the fidgeting hands in her lap. How would her parents react? Would her father be mad that they interacted so much? Would he be delighted? She knew her MOTHER would be, it was her mother. They would hold late night talks when she could sneak into their chamber during her father's slumber and talk about men courting her when she came of age.

With a deep breath, she looked her father in the eye. "Although he hasn't said the words, his actions prove he's in love with me. And I am with him." 

"Wonderful!" Her mother gushed, hands clapping together. A bright smile split her face as she stared at her daughter. "I thought that's what you meant. Oh I'm so happy for you baby." 

She ignored her mother's ramblings and stared at her father. His approval meant everything, since he held her future in his palm. He could decide whether or not to let Hiro return to his kingdom with or without her. "Father?" 

His face melted into a compassionate smile. "Few people find true love in an arranged marriage." His eyes looked to his wife, fingers groping for her hand. He clasped it and squeezed. "It's a rare gift and true joy to be in love with your chosen." His eyes met hers. "It seems that I DID choose right. Though I am curious how you managed to fall in love with such a rigid, cold soldier." 

She smiled and leaned forward, eager to tell of Hiro's change. "But he's not that way anymore father. He only looks that way to keep up appearances. He's so gentle." Her eyes glazed over as she fell away from her parents, back to the time when he first rescued her. "I used to think he was unfeeling, since he didn't say a word to me till we met Catalonia Castle." Her gaze lowered, not really seeing anything. "He didn't introduce his title until we met for dinner. I didn't know he was a Prince too..." 

"Most Princes go after the rank, like your brother did. It's a way to gain respect and esteem from the people." 

She absently nodded, staring at her hands. His voice brought her back to the massive, decorated room. Speaking about Hiro made her wish he were near. She wanted him by her, or to walk with her while she looked at the grounds to see what changed. Her fingers entwined. 

The three briefly ran out of words to say, both parents gazing at their daughter and digesting this newest change. She became quieter, more thoughtful than she was in the past. The old Relena, it seemed, always had something pleasant or controversial to say.

A soft knock on the door sounded in the momentary quiet.

"Come." King Peacecraft called, glad for the interruption. He felt a little uneasy at this new Relena and knew there was some getting used to. She all of a sudden looked older beyond her years.

The door slowly creaked open, as if hesitant to break into the room and disturb the royal family. He wondered if it was a servant, or his son coming back to see his sister. His eyes looked away from Relena and a gracious smile met his face. "Ah, my boy. Good to see you again." He got up from the throne and walked to the middle of the room, being met there. 

"A pleasure as always sire." Hiro evenly stated, giving a deep bow. "I finished getting my horse settled for the night, and wondered how the Princess was faring." 

Her eyes rose as soon as he spoke, meeting his when he straightened. She sensed a small change, saw it in his eyes. They were shunted of any feelings and his stance was proud and tall. She felt a little sorrow he couldn't be his real self around her parents, but knew Hiro couldn't change who he was after fifteen years in the matter of a month. It was far too easy for him to slip back into his façade after being away from her, even for a short time.

She gave a small smile, hoping the deep caring she felt would show through her eyes and pierce the mask. "Hiro." She announced and nodded, playing her roll, since he appeared to want it that way. 

The king looked between them, wondering what happened to the kind Prince she told him about. Was that a slip? Or was the Prince just playing pretenses to patronize him? Putting a hand on Hiro's back, he swept an arm to the grand chairs. "Come my boy, sit with us and recount tales of your heroics. Tell us of your journey." 

"It would please me to do so sire, but I was just checking up on Princess Relena." He stared, taking note of the regal way she sat. He longed to sit by her and act like they had on their journey, but part of him wouldn't allow it. Back amidst the court of Kings and Queens, the old part of his life flared with a vengeance. The side that whispered about rules and mannerisms he needed to follow to keep from shaming his heritage. "If you'll allow it, I would retire to a bed and bath. It has been too long since I've had the pleasure of either." 

"Yes of course, where are my manners." He walked to the chair, going to a chord on the wall. With a tug, a bell sounded. Seconds later, a few smartly dressed servants stepped in from a side door. "Prepare the best room for this young lad here." His hand swept to Hiro. "Come and lead him to it when it's done. Then tell the cooks and all the other servants to make this palace clean as possible for tomorrow night's celebration for my daughter's arrival." He turned to her. "Lena, I know you're bound to be rather tired. I'll have your handmaids draw you a bath. If you wish, you could stay here with your mother and I, or go to your room and wait." 

She gave a small smile, touched by her father's thinking. "If you wouldn't mind father, I AM rather tired. We've been riding all morning, and I was glad to reach the castle by this afternoon. I think I'll nap in one of my maid's rooms while they draw my bath." 

"If you wish." He turned to the servants again. "Go find Princess Relena's maids and have them see her to her room. Have them find a change of clothes, draw a bath, and the use of a bed while they do so." 

"Right away sire." 

When they left, the King stepped to his daughter, pulling her to her feet. He silently hugged her, delighted she was back. "Welcome home Lena." He whispered, tears stinging his eyes. 

Tears clouded her vision at his hoarse voice. "I love you father." She whispered, pressing a lingering kiss to his white, bearded cheek. Quickly blinking before pulling back, she glanced at him before locking eyes with Hiro. Her smile quickly widened before she pulled away and turned to her mother. "I love you mother." She whispered, tightly embracing the woman. 

"I love you baby." The queen whispered. After pressing a quick kiss to her temple, one hand touched the side of her face. "You go rest up. I'll see you later if you're awake." 

With a nod, she pulled back and stepped a few paces away. The servants quietly appeared behind them and she turned, meeting eyes with her maids and friends. Her eyes watered, missing their female companionship dearly.

"Lara, Chastity, Vanessa, Dianna." She nodded in greeting, wondering if they heard the whisper of her voice. Her throat clogged after seeing them, making it hard to talk. Forgetting everyone else in the room, she walked to them and the four hugged her. 

"Oh princess!" 

"I MISSED you." 

"It's been forever Princess Relena." 

One sniffed through tears. "You still look as lovely as when you left us."

She gave a small smile. "Thank you Kit." She touched hands with Dianna and Chastity, reassuringly squeezing them. "Would you take me to my room, please?" 

They all snapped to attention, each quickly grabbing a part of their gowns to keep from stepping on them. "Right away princes!" The eldest maid pushed the other three out the door in haste to make her Princess comfortable. "Let's MOVE! Don't keep the Princess waiting!" 

She quietly giggled at their antics, missing them more than she thought possible. With an amused shake, she looked to Hiro, the smile on her lips slowly fading. He was still standing in the middle of the throne room, watching the entire thing. A caring smile blossomed as she extended a hand, forgetting her parents were seated on the opposite wall, watching. "Would you like to walk with me to my room?" 

He briefly looked behind to her parents before walking to her side and leaving the room with her. After quietly closing the doors, he turned to her, eyeing the maids that were giving him appraising, dreamy eyed looks. "I'll wait here until your servants show me to my room." His hand took hers, bringing it between them. "I'll see you later tonight, if you don't mind."

She smiled. "I'll be sure to be up and waiting when you knock." She answered, bringing his knuckles to her lips. Her eyes closed to savor their brief time together before letting go of his hand and walking with her maids. 

As she walked away, he waited until she followed the chattering and gushing handmaids asking about him around a corner before taking his eyes off her. Waiting a few more seconds to be sure it was safe, he turned and opened the throne room doors, stepping back inside.

"Sorry about that your majesty." He quietly answered, stopping in the middle. He stopped in front of the stairs under their chairs and kneeled, hands resting on his knees. Sitting on his calves, he waited for the talk he knew was coming. 

"Not a problem my boy. I now see what my daughter was talking about." The king gave a small smile, eyes mildly serious. "I see you've also changed your mind about my proposal." 

He nodded. "I HAVE decided to marry the princess." 

"You astound me my boy. You've come a long way in only the two months since we met last. My daughter has quite the influence." 

His lips twitched. "You could say that." He gave a brief nod, never taking his eyes off the King. It was rude to do so. "She has opened my way of thinking about my life's objectives." 

"And what is that?" Asked the Queen, eyeing him. She cast a glance between the men, wondering the details they talked about. She hadn't been present when her husband talked to the knights, not allowed to be there. She didn't know about the young man, wasn't too sure her daughter was talking about the same person. 

"The young prince here was only interested in his samurai status back in Japan. Marrying my daughter, although wouldn't be a TOTAL burden, didn't interest him." The king mused. "You DO amaze me. What changed your mind?" 

He wondered how much Relena told her father, how much the king was baiting him to tell about his feelings. He couldn't say, since things were still so new to him. Even after a month together, it wasn't enough to decipher and analyze everything.

His eyes finally lowered to the lush carpet leading to the chairs, feeling humbled by his emotions. To be ABLE to feel again was the greatest gift, since he placed that restriction on himself to help with training. His mentor advised him it was best, since emotions would get in the way of future quests. "She changed me. I have never had anyone be able to do that." He quietly answered. 

The Queen looked at shaggy brown hair that hid deep blue. She suddenly felt a stab of pity, knowing his shoulders bared a self-placed burden her daughter managed to see and get past. A compassionate smile appeared as a finger tapped her chin.

"Was that the ONLY reason you decided to marry our daughter?" She asked, mirth in her voice. 

He looked up, seeing Relena's wisdom in light blue eyes. She was wiser than her years showed, and he knew she could see the depths of his soul with a single glance. He wondered if that's who gave Relena the powers she possessed. They continued to stare, searching each other. As if reaching some unknown agreement, his eyes softened from their hard, cool edge. His head shook.

"You know more than you see malady." He quietly answered. 

"It has been said of me."

The King looked at his wife, wondering at this playful exchange between the two. He missed something, but let it pass. "Now that I know your intentions young Prince, what do you want to do?" He received a blank look. The king smiled. "I mean about the marriage itself. Details. Where do you want it? Are you staying here after? Will you take my daughter to your home, or will you have a castle of your own waiting for you as a present from your father? I'm afraid I'm not TOO knowledgeable of Japanese customs nowadays." 

He gave the King a small smile. "I thought it best to ask you that. It was kind of unfair to bring her here and take her from you so shortly after." 

"This is true." The king nodded and fell into thoughtful silence, a contemplative finger tapping his lips. After a minute, his head shook. "I'll have to talk to my daughter I guess. I don't know WHAT to decide on. You might need to talk to your father before we can marry you. If he has plans already, I won't interfere with them. But that will take some time to get news to him." His fingers tapped against each other as his mind churned. "I'll speak with my daughter tonight and give you her answer." 

He wondered if he should say anything. Part of him said to let it go and keep quiet.

He wanted to talk to Relena himself. The urge to ask her where she wanted to go, whether she wanted to follow him home and leave hers, or build a castle in the middle somewhere weighed heavily. That part eventually won out.

"If you wouldn't mind your majesty, I am meeting your daughter tonight. Would I discuss it with her if you allowed me?" He felt like holding his breath, crossing fingers for luck. Hesitation lay in his eyes and knew it was obvious he wanted to be the one to ask. He wanted to be the first to know. 

After watching for what seemed an eternity, the King quietly chuckled. "You may knight." A finger wagged. "Just be sure to tell me what she decides, alright? I want to know whether I'm to marry my daughter by the end of this year or not." 

He gave a small, humorous smile. "I'll speak with her tonight and have your answer by tomorrow morning at breakfast sire." 

"And I'll get a scribe to dictate a letter for you." 

"If you wouldn't mind again sire, I'd like to write my father myself. I know how, and he knows my handwriting. It's safer that way." 

"Your choice. I'll have things for you to use tomorrow afternoon and a rider before nightfall." 


	9. Part 9

Her eyes fluttered open what seemed a short while later. After giving a quiet yawn and scratching the side of her head, she stretched and looked around. Her mind didn't register her surroundings, but somehow that didn't frighten her. She blinked and sat up, wiggling her toes against the cool temperature. The window across her was the culprit, a small rug keeping most of the draft out.

The bed she sat on was moderate and small, enough to hold her small frame. It resided in a corner, a chest and dresser adorning the rest of the room. It was sparse, but comfy. In fact, she might even call it quaint, given the feminine touches.

She gave a smile and pushed the covers from her legs. Memory rushed back and she knew she was in Chastity's room. She knew from being in here, and the fact that Chastity wasn't much for female things. She had too much fun playing with HER as a doll. The smile widened as she stood and stretched, feeling more refreshed from a short nap on an actual bed, than an entire night of deep sleep in the black forest. 

The door slowly peeked open as she looked at Chastity's things, taking them in. Seeing and observing seemed to be big traits of hers recently. If she was to live here, memories needed to be unearthed in order for her to regain the comfort she used to know.

"Mistress?" Chastity's head poked through the opening, her soft voice leading the way. Chastity gave a smile. "Your bath is ready. I was just coming to wake you." 

"I beat you to it Chastity." She joked, grinning. They chuckled as she followed the handmaid into her room.

Memories rushed as she stared at the large, adorned room. Rugs covered windows to keep out wind, light pastel covers giving the stone room a livelier touch. Her bed rested against one corner, the comforters neatly covering the mattress. Her chest and tall dresser rested across from the bed, the light oak gleaming from the surrounding candles. A floor-length mirror gave off her reflection, showing how shocked she was to see her room. But it was natural after not seeing the room you spent your entire life sleeping in.

She swallowed and gave a teary smile. "It's just as I remember it."

"Now mistress," Lara gently chided, slowly taking her arm, "let's not think of those things. Why don't you let us do our job and make you look even more beautiful than you already are." 

Even though Lara and the other three were her lifelong friends and knew her body, the thought of being touched like that was incomprehensible. Even the simple, hauntingly familiar way her maid's arm wrapped around hers reminded her of the guards who gripped it savage strength.

She tensed and stood ramrod straight, the known obey command forced onto her reared up. She felt like a slave, even in the presence of her friends. She knew it wasn't intentional, but it scared them by the worried looks in their eyes.

As soon as Lara uncomfortably let go, she immediately relaxed. Her back turned when Lara let go, ashamed she couldn't control the anxiety within her. Why hadn't she been able to get over this? Her body never reacted this way with HIRO.

'But,' Her mind mused, 'you always felt safe with Hiro by your side. He DID rescue you, you know.' 

"I'm sorry." She whispered, feeling guilty. She knew she couldn't help it, but was embarrassed just the same. "I - I just can't...it's too soon just yet to-" 

"We understand princess." Dianna softly cut in. She stopped and timidly laid a hand over a shoulder. Much to her relief, Relena didn't move away. "What WOULD you like us to do?" 

Pressing her lips together to quell a smile, she thought. What DID she want them to do for her? Back at Dorothy's home, she was able to stand her hair being brushed and braided. She could let them do that...pick out a dress, since they knew her entire wardrobe better than SHE did.

She turned back, clasping hands with Chastity. With a teary, thankful smile, she locked eyes. "Be my friends." She answered. The four smiled, tears lining their eyes. "But, pick something for me to wear, fix my hair if you like. It's a little much for me to be touched right now. I have these bad memories that-" 

"No need to explain yourself mistress." Vanessa solemnly cut in. She held up a hand, holding off her Princess's rambles. "We'll do as you command us." She gave a smile and waited. 

Her mouth clamped shut over the growing need to make herself understood. She should've known better than to think she should clarify her behavior to those that knew her better than she knew herself. Well...ALMOST better than she knew herself. The past few months changed her and it would be a new person they would have to get used to. "Then...if you would let me bathe in private and occupy yourself in the meantime, I'd appreciate it." She gently smiled. "I'll call you when I'm done." 

Dianna nodded. A small, mischievous smile appeared. "May I ask a question of you mistress?" With a small nod, she was encouraged to go on. "Was that dashing young man the one who saved you?" 

"Oh yes! Do tell us of him Princess!" Chastity pleaded, hands clasped under her chin.

She smiled, glad to be on a topic she didn't mind discussing. With a quiet giggle, a hand waved off the flutter of female gushing. "I'll tell you when you come back after my bath." She promised. She grinned, thinking of the things she could tell. "I'll tell you all about my adventure with the dashing knight." She gave a quick wink. "Who is also a Prince I may add." 

"Oh how exciting!" Lara gushed. Her face showed anticipation. "You must tell us EVERY detail." 

"When you come back." She repeated, waving a hand to quiet their talk. "Now, off with you four and let me be in peace." She mused, shooing them from the room. They nodded and almost rushed out the door. 

~*~*~ 

After she was dried, dressed, and hair fixed, she watched the candle flicker in the wax with a bored interest. She told the four napping around her as many details as she could remember, up to the night when she was rescued. She recounted the more romantic tales, knowing her maids would love those the most.

She talked until Vanessa started nodding off, joined by Chastity. After that, the others joined, leaving her to watch as they slept. She really didn't mind, since it gave her time to reflect and situate her friends within her mind again.

With a small smile, she looked to her maids resting next to her bed. They all looked very peaceful and it gave her a serene feeling. One hand smoothed out Lara's unbound hair in motherly appreciation.

It was VERY good to have her friends back, though they were her servants. She never considered them as such, since they were around her age. The eldest was eighteen, but married to one of her father's stablemen. The only one not married yet was Vanessa, but that was because she was three years her junior. She longed to see over her maid's weddings, to support her as she was faithfully supported for so many years. 

A quiet knock halted her thoughts. She dumbly stared at the door for a second, not knowing who was visiting her at such a time. It was past sundown and she knew it would be time to send her maids to their rooms soon.

Slowly moving Chastity's arm off her leg, she shifted to the edge as stealthily as possible before quickly going to the door. Everyone at Sanc normally went to bed at sundown or a little after to be ready to greet the next morning. She knew she'd be the exception, since she traveled as far into the night as safety would allow to reach her homeland that much faster. If she ever regained the same sleeping habits as everyone else, it would take a while. 

Almost timidly peeking around the door, eyes blinked in surprise to find a freshly bathed and dressed Hiro Yuy, dressed in an odd arrangement of clothes. She stood there, hands on the knob as he bowed with one arm behind him, the other extending to her to take. "Princess." He softly greeted, tone gentle. His eyes were the same kindness she saw in the forest, a small smile on his face. "You seem surprised to see me." 

"I-" She blinked again, trying to regain her wits. This newest Hiro seemed different somehow, his stance and shoulders set differently than during their time in the forest and the castle. Her eyes looked to his clothing, flittering over his body. Where he once wore the armor she was so familiar with, now was enrobed in multi-layered, colorful silk. It loosely covered from ankle to wrist, stitched dragon designs. "You look so DIFFERENT." 

"It's my native clothing." He answered, lips quirking a little more. He met her eyes, finding them appreciative. He was secretly glad, wondering how she'd take his hakama and haori. In was mildly surprising after such a long time in tight leather garments to wear baggy, utterly comfortable Japanese clothing again. "I brought a fair amount with me when I initially traveled here." 

She smiled, looking at the fabric again. On impulse, a hand gripped a wide sleeve and brought it nearer her face to inspect. "This's so beautiful." She murmured, caught in her actions to notice what she was doing. 

He wasn't. With a tender, wry smile, his palm turned and cupped her face, startling her. Fingers still clutching the garment, she smiled and looked him in the eye. "Do you remember why I came by?" He queried, mirth in his eyes. 

She grinned. "Of COURSE I do." She playfully chided. "We were going to walk through the rose gardens on the north side of the inner walls." 

His brow rose. He wanted to talk with her and couldn't find a better place than that. "Then if you don't mind..." An arm extended for her to take, playfully asking to be her escort. 

Teeth bit her lip to halt a giggle at the way they were acting. They were far too old to be playing around as they were. But it was still fun.

"Oh!" Her head whirled inside her room, hoping the sudden, quiet administration didn't wake everyone up. They were trying to be quiet, and she forgot about her maids, amusingly draped over the ends of her bed. With a grin, she widened the door. "What do you think I should do about THEM?" She joked, eyes shining. 

His brows curiously rose as he looked over her head, a side of his mouth twitching. "They should be okay. What happened, anyway?" 

She grinned and walked to her chest, rummaging for a shawl to battle the cool night. "I recanted accounts of my trip." She vaguely answered. 

His brow quirked again. "Oh?" Blue left her maids to watch as the wool shawl moved around her arms. "Might I inquire exactly WHAT you said?" 

Feeling mischievous, she stopped in front of him and laid her hands on his chest. With an evil grin, her lips stopped inches from his. "I was just telling them about this."

Her lips pressed against his, her tongue recklessly stroking his lower lip. He complied with a hungry response, arms encircling her back and crushing her to his chest. Their tongues touched and swirled, body heat rising as emotions coursed through them again. It was ecstasy, it was utter bliss... Her eyes popped open, staring at his lids. ...It was arousing!

She could feel him, though the thought didn't embarrass her as it did in the past. She felt justified knowing that a simple kiss could turn them to mush. She knew SHE felt that way. Feeling him against her body set off reactions within, ones she fought to succumb to. It was a good idea he had such a strong hold, or she feared she'd fall at a heap in front of him! 

He pulled away, breathing as heavy as she was. "We need to stop this." 

"Agreed." She breathed back. Their foreheads touched in a silent moment, tightly holding each other. After a minute, she pulled back and gave a serene smile. "Shall we?" He nodded and extended his arm. She took it and the two quietly left the room, silently shutting the door behind them. 

Maybe two minutes after silence returned to the chamber, a pair of hazel eyes popped open. "Did anyone beside me think that was utterly ADORABLE?" 

"They're going to make SUCH a cute King and Queen someday!" 

The youngest gave a happy sigh. "And I thought IMAGINING the kiss she told us about was romantic!" 

The four giggled.

"I just hope they're married QUICKLY. It doesn't look like they have much restraint left." That brought another round of quiet, stifled laughter. After the jesting, each maid returned to her room, their minds replaying the kiss they snuck a peek on after being woken up by the initial knock. 

~*~*~ 

They roamed the gardens, arms still entwined. She didn't need light to see by, having been around the flowers since she was a child. She knew every row and bush. Even in her absence, nothing was changed. Things still grew as always, save for the frost and night that closed up the buds. It was so peaceful outside. She grew accustomed to being out in nature during their travel, unable to find a better partner to be with. She watched the puffs of steam from her breath, the chill nipping her nose.

"It's so calm out here." She mused, looking around. 

"I agree. Your family has outdone themselves with the garden this year." He looked at the roses and carnations, feeling their acceptance in this land. 

She looked at him. "When were you at Sanc last?" 

"I often came here with my uncle when he visited your father years ago. I was young, though I rarely saw you." They stopped in front of a bench and he halted. "Relena...I need to talk with you about the wedding." 

She quickly looked at him, thinking about a dozen things, all of them bad. Did he not want to marry her now? Was it something she did? Something she said? Did he want to get married later after he was King? "Okay..." 

He pulled her to the bench and clasped their hands, staring at them. "I spoke with your father earlier, just after you departed upstairs. He asked me a few questions, though none we came to an agreement on." 

She was utterly confused. What did that have to do with the wedding? Was he even TALKING about that? Her eyes narrowed. "On our marriage?" She quietly asked, daring to speak. His low voice hypnotized her, as it always seemed to do and she found herself more willing to listen than speak. 

He nodded, slowly grinding his jaw in apprehension. How did he want to put this? He could see her alarm on the topic and hoped he didn't just screw up the beginning - as he feared.

"Your father questioned what I wanted to do as far as the wedding was concerned detail-wise. I had no clue. He wondered where we were staying and suggested I speak with my father." He brought their hands up, holding them near his mouth. "Princess, I've given it a lot of thought when I was in my room. I will become King one day and want you by my side when that happens." 

Her eyes teared over, a smile tilting her mouth. How could someone of such complex emotions be so utterly romantic when he seemingly never HAD been? Her lips pressed together, though her smile still shone through. She focused on his eyes, on the curious anxiety he showed. 

His tongue quickly licked his lips. Why did he feel like - no matter what he said - he would screw this up somehow? He noticed her tears and prayed what he said wasn't making her cry anything but tears of joy. That's all he ever wanted to see from her.

It astounded him at this newest thought. How did she come to be so important to him? When did his priorities change so much that he'd give up his rank if she asked - do ANYTHING she asked? He knew the answer, and it was because he loved her, though he was too scared to say it and see what she'd say.

"Your father wondered where we would live; if I would stay here until I became King, or if you went with me as is custom for your people. I do not know what my father has in store when I marry, and I will send word for his answer. I will do so in the morning and pray that word is swift to him." He was rambling, but couldn't help it. He felt he could take his sword to a dozen pig guards his adrenaline was rushing so fast. 

"What is it you want to know Hiro?" She knew everything he did when it came to rambling, and wondered what he wanted to ask her that made him so nervous. She couldn't think of a thing. Her hand left his and cupped a cheek, fingers slowly caressing his skin. "What are you so afraid to ask me?" 

He was touched by her gesture and voice. It soothed him a little to know that she supported him, though she had no clue what he was asking. He didn't know if he COULD ask her this, not after she just arrived. To take her away for probably the rest of her life could be unfathomable to her. He feared her answer, especially if she didn't want to go. He wanted to show her all of Japan, of the realm he would rule over someday. He prayed to every god he knew to help persuade her. His eyes dropped between them, unable to look at her if she denied him.

"I was wondering...when we are married-" He harshly swallowed. "Would you live with me in Japan? You would have to leave your home again. I know it is wrong of me to ask this so soon after you arrived. I wouldn't think less of you if you wanted to stay here."

Her eyes watered as she became torn. To leave home, possibly for the rest of her life? Maybe never even see her parents die or her brother marry? Millardo was too preoccupied with the idea of fighting and crusades to take a wife right now. She wanted to be here when he chose one, to see whom he deemed fit to be with him and rule Sanc.

Teeth nibbled her lip. What COULD she say? She lived a good life here, came to know a lot of people. She was old enough to make decisions for herself, in the right areas. Both Hiro and her father were letting her give her opinion on this, and it was important she make the right one. Normally, Princesses weren't given the chance to speak when it came to marriage, but her father made an exception.

To stay home, or at least in England, or leave and go so far away south to Japan and rule with Hiro.

She looked into his eyes. The decision was clear in her mind as she stared into uncertain blue - there were no more questions to ask. Her jaw clenched, throat clogging with the intense feelings she felt. There was nothing stronger than love and they had it. If she could, she'd will it to every living thing in the world. Her fingers brushed over his skin.

"I'd follow you...to the end of the WORLD Hiro." She brokenly whispered, tears slowly falling. "If only it meant that we could be together as we are now." 

The first signs of tears clogged his vision. She had no idea how much hope he held in her saying something like that. He gave a shaky smile, trying to collect himself. They stared at each other for what seemed so long before he scooted across and hungrily kissed her. He couldn't express how thankful and happy he was to hear her say that. To know she'd follow him anywhere... It warmed his heart, expanding with love he had for her.

He silently gave thanks to the gods for their intervention. After feeling what he did in the past month, he didn't know if he could live the old life he once led. To fight and kill without purpose, anyone to come home to and love, he might as well never come back home at all.

He slowly pulled away, extremely reluctant to break their kiss. It wasn't one of passion as their previous ones were, but full of promise and plans. "I was HOPING you would say that." He whispered. "I don't want you to EVER leave my side Relena." 

She swallowed, utterly touched by his words. They rocked her, along with the rare tears she saw flash in the night. She cupped his face and wiped the tracks away with her thumbs, hoping to never see him cry. If she could help it, she'd sacrifice every last item in her life to follow him if it'd make him happy. He deserved it after a life of solitude and lack of love in his kingdom.

She didn't doubt that King Yuy loved his son, but not as her father openly loved her and Millardo. His people loved on ways of respect and loyalty than real emotion. She was blessed with loving and understanding parents, wishing that Hiro was given such a rarity. It was up to her now, to give him as much love as she could. She knew that wouldn't be so hard since she loved him more and more each passing day. 

Even if she wasn't given a choice, she would've still gone with great pleasure. It would've saddened her to leave her adored kingdom and family, but knew her maids would go with and continue to serve her. Her things would be moved to Japan if need be. She would leave behind her heritage and background, but could take the memories with, to keep within her. She would always have a home in England, as long as someone would accept her.

But she wouldn't be able to stay when Millardo ruled and took a wife. Succession for the throne would come to play and it might possibly rip the family apart. Though she was younger than Millardo by years, it was possible that Hiro could rule England with her as Queen because they married first. As long as she left this land just after their marriage, England would be safe for Millardo to rule.

In the long run, the choice was never hers to make in the first place, even if she WAS asked. She didn't mind - Her brother was a kind person. He would have a firm hand when his time for the throne came...she just KNEW it. 


	10. Part 10

A week passed since Hiro's letter was sent out. All the royal family could do was wait and spend the time as best they could.

Her parents threw a feast every night that week. She didn't question it, having eaten more food in that single week than in the entire four months. It was a luxury she found she didn't miss, and rarely ate more than what satisfied her stomach. She wondered if she used to consume the amounts she currently saw on people's plates. It was nothing short of nauseating to think she could devour that much food, since she couldn't eat another bite. Even though she only sampled a handful of meats and fruits, it was all she could hold anymore. 

During the lengthy wait, she and her Prince spent as much time as possible together. That was putting it in MITE exaggeration. They weren't allowed much dinner conversation, nor did they allow much affection in the view of so many curious eyes. It was allowed, but not proper for their ranks. Even though people knew they were in love by catching looks they stole each other across the table, Hiro still hadn't mastered full-out public affection.

They weren't allowed to sit together, as was custom for unmarried royal couples. After dinner, the entire table was entertained with jokes and songs until night fell. There wasn't a lot of time between them. He walked her to her room for bed, kissed her hand, and left in hopes to avoid the gossip.

It was gnawing on her actually. She love the populace dearly, but their general curiosity about her personal life was beginning to grate her nerves and patience. The only ones she patronized were her maids, knowing they were only interested in her well-being. Being so close to her maids, the concern touched her. But that didn't mean she would let them gossip about her. 

They did find time to spend together, a few precious hours walking in the gardens amidst upcoming winter. In the dying, bright-colored foliage and large trees, they were able to hide from most of the gardeners and servants. A few times, it became almost a game, a quirk on the old-fashioned hide and seek.

She smiled and looked down the tree limb she and Hiro sat in. "They're NEVER going to find us up here." She whispered, grinning. Her eyes looked way down onto the earth, finding a few people idly milling about, most likely looking for them. 

"Let's HOPE." He whispered back, his mouth turning. He also looked around, seeing a few people through the fading leaves.

He felt better being in nature, even a little bit. This time of autumn was one he loved best. And all the lavish royal treatment was beginning to make him feel above what he was. He didn't consider himself a true prince, since he didn't really feel like one. His powers humbled him to the bigger realities outside this little kingdom of Relena's.

Deep blue swung up and looked at his betrothed. She sat over a branch as regally and with as much dignity she could muster in a dress. Her eyes were lit up from the game, looking around to see if they were spotted. A small, delicate blush was on her face, lips in a smile. She was beautiful at this moment, and he couldn't stop the hand that grasped her chin and directed her attention to him. 

She startled at the contact, unbelieving all her attention was diverted so much on the ground below. How was it possible that she forgot about the handsome man not even an inch next to her on the thick branch? Her lips pressed together as she recognized that look. Without a second's hesitation, she reached forward and met his lips in the middle.

It was another one of those gentle, non-forced kisses she came to crave so much. How ironic that a man who could kill without a second thought was as gentle as a kitten.

With slow, careful moves, her body shifted to his, making sure not to fall out or untuck the dress under her legs. Even though she did whatever it took to gain a little privacy, that didn't mean she was going to be a heathen due to it! 

After he regrettably let go of her mouth, hands went around her waist, easily taking her in his lap. The trunk was wide enough to support both, and he wanted her as near as possible. When she was situated and her arms draped over his shoulders, his lips returned, caressing her jaw with a passion that kept him prisoner. If he looked at himself this moment, he probably wouldn't recognize his behavior!

His lips trailed down her exposed neck, swung backwards to allow better access. Gods, but this woman held the power to turn him upside down! Not that he complained anymore. Whenever the feeling struck him - like it did in private times as these - he took advantage of it. There was never an easy moment anymore, so he ran with what he felt at the time. He knew she didn't mind, especially not by the goosebumps on her neck. 

His lips stopped on her collarbone, tongue slowly touching the hollow. She was glad he had such a strong hold on her body, because she was certain she didn't! If they were on the ground, she wouldn't fear a thing, but falling due to imbalance was a certainty.

"God...Hiro..." She sighed, barely able to breathe. Her breath was stolen the second his tongue joined his lips in caressing her neck. A heat, stronger than the one she felt during that first night's embrace, stole through her, as it did the first time he did something like this. It was madness...but an accepted one!

After what seemed an eternity of painful bliss, her head swung up to meet his passionate eyes. "What you DO to me..." 

She left that sentence hanging, not needing to finish, and having kissed him. She just couldn't take this anymore. It seemed her body was at a standstill to get more - YEARNING for more... What, she didn't know. But she did know what her body wanted, would have to wait until she was married. The instincts flowing through her were in all the right places, those tell-tale signs were enough to set off warning bells to halt. 

"You do the SAME." He haggardly breathed, lips millimeters from hers. How had he become such a love-struck fool in the short matter of only a month? And how did he not embrace such a thing before? This feeling - this LOVE - was the most precious in the world. Out here in nature, in this enclosed space, reminded him of a pair of lovebirds. If only they could fly away and be alone for whenever they wanted...

He couldn't allow his body to obtain the upper hand. Not only were they were in a tree about twenty foot in the air, but he had more respect for her maidenhood than that. He wasn't so sexist and churlish that he'd wager one night of reciprocated passion BEFORE they were married and regret being so quick. It wasn't worth it. Forcing himself to stop was a good thing in a way. It could only go on from here. Testing the waters was a surefire way to kill the nervousness on their wedding night. With this insatiable passion glaring them in the eyes, their futures would get better. 

When they kissed again, someone had to've rustled a branch. Because, they were found out. The noise attracted eyes to their new spot. "Hey! You two! Come DOWN here! Have you no sense of safety?? Where're your brains? And princess, your vanity! You can't sit in a tree like THAT!" 

She peeked an eye open, lips still locked. They were caught, and it wasn't anything but irritating, basically since her mother's servants were back to looking after her safety and virtue again. It was a tad ironic, since she was technically almost a grown woman and betrothed even. She SHOULD be able to make decisions like these to allow her to take care of herself.

Somewhere in the ends of her mind, a humorous smile sprouted against Hiro's lips. She tried fighting it, to keep the moment a little longer, but the smile tipped higher against his mouth, a small snort squeaking past. She ended up breaking the once passionate embrace for humor. It was either contagious, or he was thinking the same thing, because he joined her.

It didn't take long for the giggles to overtake her, and laughter to shake his shoulders. They sat there below the servant's ramblings, heads leaning together for strength as they heartily laughed, not caring who heard. They were spotted, so they didn't need to be quiet anymore.

After she finally managed to regain control, she wiped away tears that gathered in her eyes. "Oh...I haven't laughed like that in I don't know HOW long." 

"I've NEVER laughed like that." He mused. With that smile still on their lips, they managed another brief kiss, loud commanding that 'they come down this instant' still going on. "Suppose we should humor him?" 

A gold brow rose. "And respect a SERVANT'S wishes?" She joked, eyes gleaming. "I suppose we SHOULD." She huffed, a smile peeking out. She finally shimmied down the tree, though a hard task in her dress. In the past she was better off because no one was ever below to accidentally look up. It took a lot more side maneuvering to keep her vanity, but it worked out.

The servant helped her off the lower branch, mouth set in a disapproving scowl. "Princess," He scolded, "a few of us servants were looking for you and the Prince for the past few minutes now!" 

"For what Edgar?" She cheerily asked, hands going to get stray leaves and sticks from her hair and dress. She was a mess, but that was life. This sort was becoming habit anymore. It was QUITE amusing to see the looks she was getting over her person. 

Edgar gave a heavy sigh, unable to be so cross when the little mistress was in such a good mood. She seemed to be so testy anymore...by a Princess's standards anyway. "Your mother wishes to talk to you." 

"About what?" 

Edgar shrugged. "She just wishes to spend time with you, knowing you'll possibly be leaving soon." He answered, waiting for her to finish cleaning up. 

Seconds later, Hiro suddenly dropped to the ground in a crouch from a higher branch. When he straightened, he also went to grab the nature from his person.

"Do you INSIST on making sure we never spend time with each other?" He mildly snapped. He couldn't really be angry with the elder man; he was in too good a mood from the previous proceedings to be. He looked Edgar in the eye, his shining with mirth, just to show the old man he wasn't too serious. Although he meant his words, he also enjoyed the chase. 

"I...I was only doing my JOB young master..." Edgar slightly stammered, feeling shamed for ruining such a happy couple's spare moments. They were apart an awful lot anymore.

She patted Edgar's shoulder. "Oh come off it Edgar, Hiro is just playing." She pointedly looked him in the eye, a brow rose. "WEREN'T you?" 

He gave a rare smile at her bantering. "Of COURSE I was. The chase was a good one today Edgar." He mused, patting the old man on the arm. "It took you longer to find us this time." 

Edgar gave a tentative smile, not used to such drastic mood swings with these two youngsters. Before the little mistress was gone, she was such an even keel lady. But this lad changed her to a boisterous girl. He supposed it wasn't ALL bad...there was a lot more laughter in these stone walls nowadays... "...I TRY Prince Hiro." 

"What news from the King?" Hiro asked. The smile almost immediately dropped from his face. "Any news from my father?" Though the games were fun, he was tired of so much idle time. His hands weren't used to not holding a sword for so long. Although he wasn't really complaining at this newest side as far as Relena was concerned, warrior instincts were getting impatient to be practiced again. 

Edgar's head shook. "Sorry Prince. There hasn't been any mail as of today." His lips quirked, daring to tease the young prince. "Just like there wasn't yesterday, or the day before that, or-" 

"Har, har." He dryly answered, lips minutely tilting. He gave a small sigh and scratched the side of his head. "I guess I should ask next week then..." 

"It'll come Hiro." She patronized, lightly patting his shoulder. Turning to Edgar, she extended her hand. "Would you show me to my mother now, Edgar?" She asked, knowing she was keeping her waiting.

It was rude, but she just couldn't act like a Princess with Hiro making her feel so much like a blushing bride. All his kisses and their hiding games were making her feel giddy. She was a child again, able to have fun and be more carefree than she ever remembered being. In times like these, it allowed her to oh-so-casually block out certain instances from her life. 

With a nod, Edgar extended his arm and escorted the little mistress to the nearest entrance, Hiro absently following behind. 

~*~*~ 

It took another month and a half to get word back from King Yuy. He was surprised that it didn't take that long to make it to Japan. Breaking the wax seal with his knife, he gently unfolded the parchment and reclined on his bed. 

_Hiro,_

_Your decision is as surprising and unexpected, as it is pleasant. I am happy for you my son. You have my support on this, in whatever you do. You've ALWAYS been able to make quite competent decisions on your own, and I trust you with whatever you decide. As for the details, there is a small retreat castle that we used to go to for vacationing in past years. I know you'll remember it. I can turn that into your home until you are ready to rule your homeland. You do not need to send an answer, I know you will decide what's right for you two. We will talk further whenever you arrive._

_King Yuy_

The family insignia was on the bottom right of the letter, making sure it was no forgery. He stared at the words, letting them blur into unrecognizable blobs.

There was nothing more precious, aside from marrying Relena, that sent his soul soaring. Hearing his father support him entirely was an unexpected gift. He didn't know his father thought so highly of him, not being around him as often as he liked. They could never communicate how he suddenly wished they could. But this was as good as any.

His lips quirked. He wondered how his father would react upon seeing this change. The Prince Hiro his father was acquainted with not so long ago was now Hiro to the royal family and a few of Relena's closer friends. Titles and honor didn't mean as much to him as friendship and love did. As amazing as that sounded for a Prince - considering his father's love of honor and tradition - it wasn't such a big deal. 

His eyes strayed back to the paper, focusing on something that popped into his head. The retreat castle? His mind threw back to his twelfth year when he, his father, King Peacecraft, Millardo, and a few other royal guards stayed. He loved that castle. Although small in comparison to the Peacecraft stone walls and the Yuy empire, it was enough for him and Relena, with their servants and guards.

His father loved that castle, since it was in the middle of the wilderness and surrounded by prime hunting grounds. One reason it was built. There was never a dull moment when the thought of hunting wild game was around. They loved it the same, and his father was willing to sacrifice it to make into a home.

His eyes closed to picture it. The bamboo walls would easily hold all Relena's servants - the ones that wished to follow her - and the ones he picked for himself. They would all be quite comfortable there until it came time for his responsibilities to take him. How long that would take, he didn't know. With this newest possibility in front of him, living a happy, quaint life, ruling Japan didn't seem quite as inviting as it did in the past. A wry smile tipped his lips. He owed this new lifestyle all to Relena. 

A small, almost timid knock threw him to the present. "Yes?" He called, not wanting to get up. He was having a rare lazy moment, since he wasn't needed to do or say anything, and supper wouldn't be till the sun started setting. It almost felt odd to sit in his room and be alone, since he was always around someone, even a servant.

"Hiro? It's me." She quietly called, hoping her voice carried through the wood. It wasn't really late, but she was feeling tired all at once. Course, all at once included the past few days. "May I come in?" 

"Yes, come on in Relena." He called, propping himself up on the large bed. She slowly glided in, looking adorably sleepy. The thick dress she wore almost made her look like a child. He gave a small smile and patted the side of his bed. "Did you need something?" 

"Is that it? I heard the letter finally came." She answered, eyes on the parchment in his lap. When he patted the bed again, she moved to it and almost instantly curled up against his side, head on his arm. "Is it good news?" She gave a small yawn. Though she couldn't sleep in her own bed at night, the thought of falling asleep next to Hiro was MORE than inviting. It also gave her an excuse to let him hold her. Being in his arms made her feel twice as safe as being home in Sanc. 

He looked to her sideways face with a gentle smile. Impulsively, a finger traced her cheek, feeling how smooth her skin was. A smile momentarily perked her lips, then dropped as she snuggled closer, an arm going over his waist. "Tired?" He asked, looking how she was almost attached to him. His lips quirked a little more. 

She gave a yawn in response. "Though I don't know why..." She muttered, blinking to stay awake. The urge to sleep was becoming overwhelming and she almost seemed to sink into the bed. Her eyes peeked open and the arm over his waist boldly reached over and plucked the paper off his lap. "Good news?" She repeated, eyes not taking in any words. All she saw were smart, sharp symbols. She couldn't read it, though she would have to soon. 

He took the paper from her hand, setting it on the other side of his body. "He supports me in whatever decision I make." He quietly replied. His eyes softened as he blankly stared at the far wall. "I never really knew he had so much confidence in me." 

"Mmm hmmm." She mumbled, slowly snuggling her head into his arm. It was just getting so hard to stay awake... The warm feel of his body and the rumble of his low, soothing voice was enough to put her over the edge if she didn't get up.

An amused brow went up. This was the first time she acted like this that he saw. The way her body seemed to sag into the mattress, and her deep, even breathing was hint enough. "Relena?" He softly called, one hand trailing up her shoulder. 

Her eyes struggled to open, managing to squint one a slit. "Hmm?" 

He couldn't help a smile at how cute she was being. If this was how she acted whenever she fell asleep in a bed, he would've asked her to sleep with him more often. "Still want to go with me to Japan? My father intends on converting our vacation castle into our home until I am king." His hand continued to lovingly stroke her arm, eyes on her face. "Still interested?" 

Her arm snaked over his waist again, having dropped in between them after he took the letter. "...Told you Hiro...I'd follow you...anywhere..." She muttered, finally drifting off. She knew listening to Hiro was important, since this held her future, but it was just so hard to stay awake. She rarely slept like this in her bed, or at night - this was a blessing in disguise. 

He listened to her quiet breathing and watched her face, content to watch her sleep. Whenever he held her in the forest, he was always behind her, trying to shelter her from cold. It was plenty warm in his room with the fireplace crackling against one wall, wool covers underneath. She was curled up enough that he wondered if she wore that wool dress just for looks. How could she be so cold, when he was on the verge of hot?

The longer he stared at her sideways and the longer she slept, a certain something became known. He didn't know why he didn't notice it moments before, but total concentration helped. There was a small, almost fearful turn to her brow, as if she was in pain - or scared. Eyes curiously narrowing at this newest twist, his free hand went from her forearm to the back of her head, moving over those silky strands. 

He didn't know what was going on in her dreams, since he didn't have the power to see in people's heads. He didn't think Queen Peacecraft did, though she seemed to be able to look into people's eyes and know them.

'What are you experiencing Relena? What's going on in your head?' Concern etched deep blue as he watched

At some point in her slumber, her neck clenched in apparent apprehension and she clung to him like a lifeline. His lips pressed together in helpless worry, but all he could do was hold her tighter and continue to stroke her hair, hoping his presence could ward off this nightmare. He remembered what she said the last time they embraced so tightly. How she was haunted by the sorcerer who tried to bring her home to his king...warded off by his strength. Almost like the way she was clinging to him now.

'What's happening to you Relena?' He wondered, never feeling so helpless and weak. This was out of his ability. All he could do was offer his strength and stability outside the dream world and hope she could somehow latch onto that. 'What's torturing you now?' 

~*~*~

That one he saw was the last he was able to encounter. If she experienced any more nightmares, she didn't tell him about it. During the following days since, news of his father's appraisal went through the kingdom and the wedding was prepared. It was a little disheartening to not be married in front of any of his clan, but knew if it was to happen, they wouldn't make it in time. It would take at least a month for the royal family and their servants to appear and get settled. By then, he hoped to be married.

His lips quirked. Princess Relena Peacecraft Yuy - it had a VERY nice ring to it. As he idly walked the gardens in a little solo time while Relena and her mother worked on her wedding dress, he thought about what she'd look like when they reached Japan and got settled. She would have to adapt to his people's customs and lose her current hairstyle and wardrobe. Almost everything about her would have to change and he wondered if she would even want to bring along any of her dresses. She wouldn't be able to wear them, and he would have tailors make her a whole new outfit, just for her. It would be costly, but she was worth it. 

Stopping on a bench, his eyes closed with an inhale of the well-kept roses. Many petals fell with the cold weather, but some bushes were not to be outdone. He looked at a light pink set and imagined that color on his betrothed. His head tilted as he pictured her in Japanese garb. She wouldn't be able to wear what he was - most to all his outfits were expensive hakama and haori combination. Although he didn't own others that were quite as fancy as the one she first saw, it was a special occasion and that's what they were there for.

She would look so lovely with her hair braided down her back, a ribbon holding it together. Women of her stature weren't allowed to wear anything but kurotomesode or irotomesode, but she would be able to pull it off. She could pull off any piece of clothing. She would hold the regal look of a queen. Course, that was just his view of her. 

A soft wind blew his face and he stood, stretching his muscles to keep the cold out. All this idle time was freezing his warrior's muscles and in quiet, solo times like these, it was hard to turn a blind eye to it.

Arms hid in the large folds of his sleeves. It seemed that everyone in the entire kingdom had something to do but him. Well...no more. He spent ENOUGH time playing allied neighbor. It was time to do something. But what?

His mind buzzed with all the activities as he walked to the wood doors. He didn't need to see to his horse, since the animal was well cared for. His finest garments had been packed for the trip, and all he had to do was put them on. With so much free time, he might as well go outside the walls and scan the area to make sure Relena was safe... 

His head shook. He hadn't used his powers in what seemed so long, he wondered if they were still with him. He knew it was dangerous to leave the castle just to check the surrounding area when he had no valid excuse, and there were plenty of guards and knights to keep watch. It made no sense and he trusted these people. Spending a few days in the kingdom before he set out, he quickly came to know most of the knights and how they practiced, finding it intriguing.

Blue lit up and the muscles in his body gave off excited adrenaline. Practicing? Of COURSE! Even though it was autumn, that didn't mean the knights still didn't try to go outside in the courtyard every so often. As he walked to his room to find his armor, he pondered whom he could spar with. Many of the knights here were well trained, but didn't hold up to the degree of his harsh training.

Just after shutting the door to his quarters, his mind revealed one person he knew that was good enough. He donned the leather armor and grabbed his samurai sword, slipping through the ties on his waist. It was just a matter of finding him. 

His choices were extremely narrow. He knew the Prince wouldn't be too far away from his family or the courtyards. Getting in some extra practice maybe.

Warrior's instincts proved true when he found the tall prince outside with a personal knight. Standing near the doors, he leaned against the wall and watched Prince Millardo Peacecraft's technique. It would be important to do so, instead of figuring out his moves during practice. Wouldn't it be a shock to find his fellow Prince wouldn't be able to land a single blow...

This skill he possessed, 'reading' people's moves, was important since he didn't carry a shield. All he had was his samurai sword and armor to protect him. If his strength and prowess didn't hold up, it was his own fault for getting hurt. 

After what seemed a long while of assessing the prince's skill, he pushed away from the wall and slowly ambled over, eyes still on the match. He wasn't too surprised when the Prince won, since he was extremely skillful. Just what he was hoping for.

Stopping at the edge of the area, arms folded and continued to watch, knowing his presence would be known soon enough. As he watched the Prince help the knight from the ground, he took in the man's attire. His hair was left unbound and there was no armor on his body. One arm was wrapped in a medium-sized shield, the other hand holding a wide, long sword. The only protection was his face; wearing a white mask that covered his nose on up. It covered the crown of his head, making it easier to keep that long hair out of his way.

Eventually, his eyes met the black slits of that white mask and he nodded in a silent hello. 

"What brings you out here Prince Yuy?"

If it wasn't obvious by his attire, he figured the knight would've asked. "Tired?" He threw back, not moving. 

That covered head tilted to one side as those blank slits seemed to size him up. "I could use another sparring partner. I've fought every knight here and know their moves."

His lips fought to keep even, to not let any emotion show in his giddiness. That task was proving harder and harder these days. Relena's influence, he knew. "Up to the challenge of a different style of combat?" 

Nothing on the Prince's face moved. He knew if the mask was off, it probably would've. He now realized it was there for more than facial protection, it protected him from letting others read his emotions. As it stood now, he couldn't read the prince's answer. "Is that what you intend to fight in?" 

"Is that what YOU intend to fight in?" He easily repeated, eyes purposely assessing the unguarded attire. 

"If I get hurt, it's my own fault for being so sloppy. The wounds will help as reminders to be more defensive next time." 

His brow twitched at the impressive answer. That was how HE felt. "And I make it my business to be defensive as well as offensive." He answered, a hand 'casually' resting on the hilt of his sword. 

The Prince's lips twitched at its hidden meaning. "Shall I see for myself just how good that statement is?" He baited, throwing the challenge out.

Both were too proud to accept such a crass, open challenge. Outright asking didn't hold the same expectations if put in the wrong words. Their bantering would make the duel last longer than merely putting one on the ground and ending it. This way, they would fight for supremacy and see who was the better fighter. Their egos wouldn't allow them to lose. 

With mildly amused eyes, he stepped past the growing circle of men. "No holding back Prince Millardo." He answered, slowly drawing the thin sword from its sheath. It glinted in the light as he quickly checked its condition. 

"The same goes for you Prince Hiro. And on the fields, it's Zech Marquise." He answered, bending his knees in a ready stance. The shield on his arm extended in front of him, the large sword resting in the air. Behind the mask, a white brow quirked upward in amusement. "Are you sure such a sword will hold up to my broadsword?" 

He gave a quick look to his blade again, Japanese symbols carved near the hilt. It was his formal name and also the names of his parents. Besides his powers and now Relena, it was his most valuable possession. "This very sword cut down half of the pig king's army that held the princess hostage." 

Zech's lips momentarily pursed before smoothing. "Impressive." He bent a little lower, the thrill of a new challenge coursing in his veins. "Shall we put it to the test?" 

"Till the other quits." He finalized.

Both hands gripped the long, cloth-wrapped hilt as he took a sideways fighting stance, pointing the tip to his adversary. In only a moment of sizing the other up, his sword angled with his arm and blocked Zech's first blow with a resounding clang.

They played as if children involved in a game. Each sent a possible killing blow. His sword was only a single sharp edge while Zech's broadsword could cut either way. He held size at a disadvantage, but Zech's didn't seem that much of a burden, even with the shield on his arm. The taller moved as fluidly as he, but was loaded down by extra weight. His sword was both offensive and defensive, and it did hold up to the hearty blows of a much larger sword. Craftsmen in Japan made sure of that. For that reason, it allowed him to block every blow with assured quickness that had nothing to do with reading his opponent's moves. 

Their clangs and battle cries drew a larger crowd than either liked to see, but made sure their fighting circle wasn't pressed. Neither was going to stop and the distraction was liable to be their losing factor. In return, both tried to ignore what was going on around them, outside the circle that nearly every knight in the courtyard carved. It was almost hard to see around them. But they were being given a good show for stopping their practice. 

Sweat started dripping from his bangs, flying off as he started to tire. Relena's elder brother was giving him a workout, even better than those back home. His situation was the same as Zechs's; he knew all their movements and that made it too easy. But there was one thing this English prince had that none of his Japanese sparring partners did; ruthlessness.

There was a grim expression to the prince's mouth, though he knew Zechs was enjoying this. They were both concentrating, giving it their all. His face slipped into that emotionless mask that disappeared during his trip back to Sanc. If Zechs wanted a battle, then he would give him one. 

They were both showing signs of tire, but neither let up. This was going to kill one of them, but they were warriors and that never crossed their minds. It was getting more and more like a fight to stay alive than just a regular practice. Some of the surrounding knights looked on in wide-eyed wonder and each other with a mix of worry and fear.

Both looked too enthralled and Prince Yuy held such a fierce look on his face that some wondered about his mindset. They knew of the Yuy / Peacecraft alliance and his betrothal to the Princess, but if he was thinking of hurting their only Prince, they would have to step in . Some wondered if that was even POSSIBLE. They kept looking at the shorter Prince's way of dodging and attacking. His eyes were narrowed in what looked like anger, but flinched just before the taller could get a strike to him. 

It was getting to be a fight in itself to keep wielding the sword with his same speed and agility. How much time passed he didn't know, but predicting Zechs's moves helped slow his exhaustion down. That was his only saving grace. He figured since his adversary was able to gauge his moves after a time - as he said - he added a few twists.

Since Zechs was using somewhat underhanded methods, he kept switching hands while he fought, keeping the Prince off-balanced. He didn't need to see Prince Millardo's eyes to know the change was unexpected. When he suddenly fought from right to left hand, those lips would slightly tighten as he moved.

Being Japanese, and trained in more arts than just swordsmanship, he also held a few cards up his armored sleeve. Zechs pushed his shield up seconds after a strike in hopes to off-balance him, where - normally - one would simply strengthen his hold on the shield to keep from being pushed down. His sword went for more killing strikes than was necessary, or swinging for his legs and waist. He would make repeated jab attempts with the point of his sword. All were easily blocked in some way. 

He knew all the methods the white-haired prince was using, and it was wearing him out. The heavy broadsword weighed down his arm, even as developed as it was. The shield hand was more lowered than when they started. He held no armor, but the mask on his face wasn't tight enough to keep the sweat from dripping past and Zechs would shake his head so often as if to move it out of his way. The mask was now more a burden than help.

All his seemingly useless or odd attributes were giving him the upper hand. The thin sword was light as it was durable, allowing his developed arms to keep blocking with the speed he needed and keep attacking. The armor he wore was light and durable, and it was more than his partner was wearing. His height made it easier to duck the wide, high swings for his head. And his face, though uncovered, was as emotionless as Zechs's mask. 

The only thing he needed was an opening. One single slip from Zechs and he could proclaim himself victor. A sliver in his mind told him to use OTHER methods he was trained in. His partner would never expect something like that, and he could talk his way out of any offending anger if that ever happened.

The honorable, LOGICAL part of his mind said he was holding well on his own and to show more extent of his abilities would leave him without an ace if they ever practiced in the future. Depending on how long he would remain in Sanc, it was liable that he and Zechs Marquise would get a few more rounds in. If that was the case, he could always use his secret agility another time.

But the battle was becoming repetitive and long now. He could almost see Zechs's moves before he made them. Even though he knew the Prince's moves already, one could almost count him a seer by the way he was moving. He could never stand to lose, even at practice. If he needed to find a way to get this tedious fight over with, then he could find a gray medium and not show all his talents. 

Bending lower than necessary during an overhead strike, he blocked it with his sword and leaned on one leg, striking a long leg with his other. Zech's face became surprised before he staggered back from the sudden off-centered weight. Both shield and sword flailed as the Prince tried to get his balance back, he shot up and delivered a high side kick to the shield, sending the Prince crashing to the ground.

Not wanting to waste the split second opportunity, he stood on one side and started bringing the tip to Zechs's neck, only to have the shield blocking his entire face. A foot lashed to his side, catching him unprepared for a ground fight. He only saw Zechs fight while standing and didn't know how to predict or know these moves. His feet swept from him and he crashed to the ground, air knocked from him. He was just thankful to keep his head straight as he fell and a tight hold on the sword to keep it from flying and injuring someone. 

Before he could get up, Zechs rolled to one side and swung the edge of the shield to his neck. Even though blunt, it was still sharp enough to break skin. The broadsword lay behind him, forgotten. Kneeling, the shield to his neck, his sword pointed up, Zechs paused. "A funny situation we have here Prince Hiro. If I move in, I'll impale you with my shield." 

"And I'll run you through with my sword." He finished, looking into those black slits. While at a standstill, both sets of chests heaved from a sudden halt in exertion. 

After a second of hesitation, Zechs's mouth suddenly turned into a wry grin. "Then we'd have to call this a standstill. A tie even." 

His eyes shown, even though the rest of his face was impassive. "The question is, who will lower their weapon first?" 

"How bout you do BOTH at the same time?!" Both fighters swung their gazes to a part in the circle to find Relena standing with crossed arms and a tapping foot. "And give me an explanation at what you were DOING!"

Zechs's shield almost casually pulled away and his sword slowly lowered. He felt a little embarrassed that Relena saw him lose, and mildly cowered down at the rare glare on her face directed their way.

"Hello sister." Zechs greeted. The empty hand went to his fallen companion and helped him up. Afterward, he stopped before her as the knights were already dispersing back to their practice. "We were just involved in a hearty practice and didn't hear you approach." 

"That's not what it looked like to ME." She snapped. She met Hiro's wide-eyed gaze and pinned him with her glare. "Are you crazy? Millardo is the best knight we have in England! He could've KILLED you!" 

"Ah, but Relena, he held up just fine." A hand clapped his back and he could feel his cheeks burn at such praise from another warrior. It was a change from their earlier banter. "He's as good as I am, if not better in some spots." As Zechs spoke, the shield dropped from his hand and the other took off his mask, meeting his sister's eyes. "And here I thought when you marry young Prince Yuy he wouldn't be able to protect you as I could." 

His cheeks flamed a little more, but his pride boosted with his ego. Prince Millardo thought THAT of him? Did he really look like it? He rescued Relena, hadn't he?

"My training made me MORE than capable to handle any threat that comes my way Zechs Marquise." He evenly answered, getting over the shock of Relena's off-keel behavior. 

"You'll have to show me some of those amazing moves you did." Zechs added, casting a sideways glance. "I was surprised you could go from a crouch to a full standing position after our fight and kick me with as much force as you did." 

He gave a small smile. "Secrets from Japan are not readily given out." He joked, the grin rising. 

"Then I'll have to do my best to get them from you a second time." 

"Over my dead body!" She snapped, irritated that they forgot she was two foot from them. Their gazes were openly surprised, but she brushed it off. "What I saw from the window wasn't normal practice Millardo. You know I've watched you from time to time, but THAT wasn't your normal fighting!" 

"Relena," Zechs placated, "it was a rousing joust I fully enjoyed. Possibly the best practice I received in a long time." Turning to him, he gave an appraised look. "You and I will have to trade secrets. Like how you were able to anticipate my movements." 

She felt like screaming. She didn't know why, but seeing Hiro on the ground sent a rush of panic through her and it took all her willpower to keep from pushing through the knights to make sure he was alright. Knowing Millardo was the one fighting him didn't even come into her mind. She feared he would be killed, which could happen since they were both using sharp swords, and she wouldn't be able to marry him.

Right now, it was what kept her happy anymore. She loved Hiro and being able to be his wife sent a rush of excitement through her every time she thought about it. Making her wedding dress took a lot longer to still the anticipated shake in her hands and fidgeting body. Seeing this and hearing how they were basically ignoring her snapped her patience and reared an anger she didn't know she had. She didn't like it, but felt compelled to run with it.

Stopping inches from Millardo, her chin rose to look him in the face, finger jabbing his chest. "You harm one hair on his head and I will never forgive you." She lowly promised, glaring. 

"Relena, what has gotten INTO you?" He asked, deep blue staring like he never saw her before. He was touched by her apparent worry, but also embarrassed that she didn't think he could handle himself. Didn't she see how he fought off all the warriors? He knew the answer since he sent her into the woods to hide, but she didn't miss ALL the battle. 

Her eyes swung his way. "And YOU! How DARE you worry me out of my mind when our wedding is so close at hand? I don't want you doing harm to yourself that would scare me in any way!" She nearly stalked to him and also jabbed her finger against his chest. "We're getting married and I don't want anything to come between me being your wife!" 

"Sister, is something bothering you?" Zechs asked, almost amused at his sister's rare display of public anger. Sure she was angry in the past - she was human - as he was. They were both prone to things of hate and anger, but seeing it here and now over such a common thing like sword practice was almost funny. 

She looked at him with incredulous eyes. "Me? I see you two going at it like you want to kill each other and you ask what's wrong with ME?!" Hands momentarily gripped her braided hair in frustration before flinging into the air. "You two should check the tightness of your armors before fighting as you were last time!" Her voice nearly cracked in her fury and she gave into a small scream. "MEen! They never THINK!"

Giving them a disgusted look, also finding them giving her odd, amused looks, she gave another small scream and stalked off to her room. She didn't feel like even looking at her wedding dress, lest she throw all her and her mother's hard work into the fire. 

As she stomped away, Zechs met his gaze, and he found it nearly identical to his own. "Did I miss something?" He asked, eyes narrowing in apparent confusion. The glorious mock battle they both enjoyed lay forgotten in their chastement and they didn't know how to present themselves. A hand scratched the back of his head. 

Zechs's head shook, a smile on his lips. "Don't EVER try to figure out a woman. Trust me Prince, when you become my age, you learn not to get into a woman's head - it's just too complicated." 

They both looked where she went. "You're not that much older than I am." He defended, the edges of his mouth tilting at another beginning banter. He suddenly found he could get used to this with Millardo. 

Millardo looked at him, though he didn't look back. "You may be a trifle seven years my junior Prince Yuy, but that's still more than enough to know the ways of the world." 

"Have you been able to figure out ANY women in those short years?" 

"Not a one." 

~*~*~ 

She paced a small circle in her room, still shrouded in anger. The NERVE of those two, scaring her witless! She was just walking the halls to clear her head when she saw those two going at it. She couldn't even realize a single person could feel that much fear. For a split second, she even forgot to breathe. Then anger sent her rushing down the stairs to the courtyard doors in a terror known only to being kidnapped from Sanc.

She stopped pacing and looked out the window. She just didn't know what to think anymore! With the wedding approaching faster than a hummingbird's wings, a sudden discourse of emotions kept unraveling in her. She wondered if that was the reason for the odd dreams she was constantly having. They were the worst sort of vivid nightmare, one she kept reliving until startled awake.

It was like breaking away from some sort of invisible hold. 

Not wanting to think of that unpleasant situation, she went to the clothes chest under her window and sat on it, elbows leaning on the sill. After propping her head up, she stared outside with a sort of bored fascination, admiring the view from her room.

As she stared, the view almost melted to a barren wasteland, so much an imitation of the pig king's kingdom. Once red, yellow, and paling green leaves suddenly turned brown as if a gust of wind shriveled them up. They quickly fell, some breaking to pieces before blowing in the wind. The hard frigid ground, with tufts of green, yellowish grass shriveled in the blink of an eye and almost shrank into the earth.

She blinked at the image her window surrounded, as if she'd taken leave of her senses. Rubbing her eyes and experimentally opening, the vision returned. 

It couldn't be! But it WAS! Although not in it, this barren wasteland that held her eyes captive was the same one she came upon after fleeing through the forest!

The heels of her hands dug into her eyes, quickly pressing them as if the pain could stop this. Somewhere in the back of her mind, amidst the harsh wind in her ears, she heard the sorcerer's cruel laughter, taunting her all over again. Dread gripped her. She couldn't go through it again! She went through the same horrific, repetitive dream every night since the feasts started!

The laughter seemed to grow with the wind and the heels disengaged from her eyes to cover her ears. It did more than mock her, it filled her with a sense of helplessness and eerie solitude. She felt all alone, back in the tower among a cruel race who didn't know what gentleness was. 

Standing and quickly backing away from the window as if a snake ready to bite, she wondered if it were possible to escape. Before she could just wake and be free; but how did one wake from reality? But this COULDN'T be reality, her mind screamed!

It was drowned out by the sudden cold shiver that crept up her spine, like a slimy finger trailing up in pleasure of watching her distress.

Swinging around, wild eyes searched the room as if the king was there. She almost expected his disgusting grin and mocking voice, asking her if the people she returned to was what she wanted. Just as the water reached up to grab her and wrapped her up with a liquid hand, that voice would always ask her that.

_ Is THIS what you fled from me for? Fear? I can take you back and give you safety and security Princess..._

She gulped, finding her throat dry. She would die before going back to that! If this was a dream and she somehow fell asleep on the window, she would run as she always did and hope to get away from malice and pain.

Whirling to the door, she threw it open and found an unexpected sight. Not hesitating, her body hurled itself into Hiro's strong arms, almost knocking them over. They instantly wrapped around her and she felt his warmth and strength. Relieved tears pricked her eyes and she openly sobbed, burying her face against his chest. Her skin chafed leather and she found he still wore his armor from the afternoon.

Realization struck her - it WASN'T a dream. The horrific vision of the outside was real, and there was no way she could escape it. Then what to DO? 

He looked down, the wracking, terrified sobs wrenching his heart. He meant to follow her after a while to give her time to cool down, but wanted to know her reasons for acting the way she did. Rage and irritation just didn't become her, nor was there a valid reason for her behaving the way she did.

It utterly baffled and surprised him when she threw the door open with a wide-eyed look. He wasn't able to get a word in before she went and broke down. It threw his mind into confusion, and anger. If someone said or did something to her to make her feel this way, they were going to PAY! 

He eyed the top of her head and tightened his hold. She didn't seem capable of anything, and he picked her up before she could bat an eye. As he carried her to her bed - arms already around his neck, face still against his armor - he comprehended a few things. She was light as a feather and he wondered if she was eating enough. Ever since they arrived and her father threw grand feast after grand feast, she ate only one plate of a sampling of items. He never recognized it before, figuring her stomach wouldn't be able to handle so much food after so little in entrapment and their journey.

And gods, the way she felt in his arms...he couldn't describe the feelings that swelled his heart, and sent worry accompanying them. She felt so right in his arms, like she belonged there - and should STAY there. 

Regardless of how he felt, she was put on her bed and he sat next to her, letting her cling to him. Whatever happened, he wasn't going to judge until she was able to tell him. He wanted her to know she could always confide in him, no matter what the problem that plagued her heart.

It quickly became imperative to him that such an important bond be formed. They were to be man and wife soon, and although a lot of marriages were made for alliances, money, titles, or power, he wanted this one to be different. He didn't know much love in his life before he met Relena Peacecraft, but suddenly wanted to make it his entire reason for living. Living for love suddenly didn't seem so bad.

She finally let go, though it almost pained her to do so. She feared if she did, this strong comfort might leave and show her just how weak-spirited she really was. To know that, after enduring all she had with a proud dignity, shamed her.

But nothing embarrassed her more to find the vision gone, and Hiro staring at her in concern. She met his gaze for a split second, then dropped it to the bed, fingers daintily toying with her blanket. How could she explain what just happened or the feelings that choked her heart? There weren't words that would do them justice, or to let him perceive the fear she felt just moments ago.

Under her lashes, she stole a look outside the window and found the sky a bright blue, not the cloudy, gray muck from her vision. Her head jerked to it, eyes widening. It was so REAL! And now it was gone?! What was WRONG with her? Was she losing her mind?? 

"Relena?" The tension was extremely thick and he almost hated to break it. Whatever happened before he stepped to her room passed, leaving her utterly mortified at something. He didn't know how to handle this, but he endeavored to try. If he just left, he would be no better than all the brashness she received in her life. She needed a lifeline right now, someone to talk to. If he could get her to talk ! 

Her eyes closed as she became acutely aware that Hiro was not even an inch away, waiting for her explanation. She harshly swallowed and folded her hands in her lap. Her mind wracked for the right words to dismiss it as nothing. She dealt with this night upon night without his help, one more day should mean nothing.

Except dealing with it DURING the day was more than nothing, it meant something. And it was a something she didn't know she wanted to comprehend.

"Yes Hiro?" She whispered, forcing her gaze to meet his. If she cowered, it would show just how frail she was. She hated being fragile and small. This whole experience tested her vigor and it was a harsh reality in the end to know she wasn't who she thought she was, wasn't as strong-minded as she thought. 

When she gave him a brief glance and looked at the bed again, his heart constricted. Whatever was eating at her was bad enough that she wouldn't even look him in the eye. She ALWAYS looked him in the eye whenever they talked! Could whatever she was facing be so terrible?

"Look at me Relena." He whispered, almost urgently. A breath of silence passed before her head meekly shook and denied him the privilege of seeing her beautiful eyes. "Please." When it didn't look like she would do anything but break down, his hands moved and cupped her face, pulling her gaze up. She didn't resist, and he was glad she wasn't purposely ignoring him. This instance she was trying to battle wasn't due to him, it was just eating her alive. He could see the anguish and receding bouts of terror in her eyes as her emotions sought to get under control. His thumbs stroked her cheeks, rubbing at old stains. "Please tell me what's wrong."

More tears fell at how gentle and caring he was being. It was like an absolute different side than the normal romantic Hiro Yuy. The touch of his skin sent shivers down her body, bringing heat into her limbs, warming them against the chill. She let that familiar, passionate warmth bring her to life enough to answer him. What she could say, she didn't know. But the truth would be nice. Hiro should know he was dealing with a woman who had lost her mind.

"I saw a vision from my nightmares." She whispered. The dead land and dark skies brought another shiver. She could almost hear the mocking laughter, and squeezed her eyes shut to block it out, also pulling her face from Hiro's grip. 

"More nightmares?" He asked, hands dropping. He watched her try to invoke strength when there was none. This wasn't the first time she looked like this. When they fled the pig king's kingdom, she held this scared, lost look for a long time. He hoped it was gone, but it was just in the recesses of her mind. 

Her eyes jerked to his, wide in disbelief. "You knew I had nightmares?" She breathed. She hadn't told him before now. How did he know?? 

A hand rose and knuckles brushed against her skin as if trying to take away fear and doubt. "When you fell asleep in my room the morning I received my father's letter, you clung to me like you did that day in the forest." His fingers traced the line of her brow, trying to smooth confusion. "I remember what you told me that day and it made me wonder." The hand gently cupped her chin, as if she were china he could break with a single touch. "What's going ON Relena?" 


	11. Part 11

As soon as he put Relena to bed and let her fall into an exhausted sleep, and was able to safely disentangle himself from her arms, he strode through the hallways aimlessly. Hands slowly wringing themselves behind his back, head down in a thoughtful stare, he pondered her words. After the concern died down at her lack of sleep over the nightmares, he was angry she didn't come to him with them. But he kept his anger in check because she needed an understanding ear, not a scornful tongue.

His head shook. He wanted to shake her and demand why she thought it was necessary to keep something of such dire magnitude from him, but his love prevented him from being so callous and thoughtless. Shaking her wouldn't help him calm down and it would only scare her. And it wouldn't ease his frustration any. 

Why didn't she come to him BEFORE? It kept running through his brain and frustrated him to no end. He didn't know the answer, and couldn't think of one even when she gave him a brief explanation through exhaustion that quickly took her. He wanted a full out account of her nightmares, but let her sleep because she needed it. She said she got the same ones every night...that had to mean something.

He stopped and looked at his surroundings, seeing where he was for the first time. A few servants that passed gave a quick smile before looking away. His face quickly smoothed of any emotion, since he figured his anger must be showing. It was a potent weapon - that emotion he knew most his life - and it was sharp as a sword when he chose to show it. 

Continuing his stroll down the hall as his thoughts overtook him led to a sun room. He stopped in the wide, open archway, watching light pierce the floor and warm the ground with warmth. He leaned against the archway and folded his arms, head drooping to his chest.

What was he going to do? If she was experiencing these same dreams as result of the pig sorcerer, then it was WAY out of his league. His powers didn't cover the dream world. He didn't know the extent, but doubted there was any other way to discover newer depths. There wasn't the time or secrecy to do so. He didn't have days - he didn't even have MINUTES. The king was using the most ruthless method of scaring his betrothed and trying to get her back, and it was in a place where his sword couldn't cut this time. 

He was so enthralled in his misery and dark thoughts that a hand on his shoulder nearly startled him from his skin. Whipping around put him face to face with Queen Peacecraft. She gave an amused smile that dropped seconds after. "Forgive my intrusion Prince. I was merely coming back to the sun room to collect my embroidery." She gave a concerned look. "Is something the matter?" 

His head bowed. He didn't want to tell Relena's mother what was going on. If she knew Relena was being hounded in her dreams, it would throw their situation in public and betray the self-vow he made to keep her problems between them. Even telling her mother with such a promise was betraying her.

"It's something trivial queen." He lied, not looking her in the eye. "Nothing to worry yourself over." 

"You're worried over my daughter."

Wide eyes jerked to hers, wondering how she knew. He suspected Relena got her powers from her mother, and this proved it. Though almost everyone knew of his affections for Relena, he doubted anyone saw him go into her room.

"How did you know?" He whispered in awe, mouth gaping open. That she seemed a seer of some type only confirmed his suspicions. It was only a matter of trying to figure out the extent of her powers to see if they were any help. 

She gave another small smile. "I have an...uncanny ability to read people, you could say." She mused. The smile dropped like a weight. "What's wrong with my daughter? And don't lie to me again." 

His mouth snapped close, opened to tell her, and closed again with a heavy sigh. He couldn't go against his word, against his honor. It was the strongest part of his life, his honor. "I - I - I can't say my queen." He mumbled, sheepishly looking away. 

"What is more important? My daughter's life or your pride?" She wisely stated, eyes on him. 

He looked at her with all the insight of a humble man looking upon God. He never expected such a twist, but then, he never expected Relena to have healing powers either. "I don't know where to begin..." He fumbled for words, for a timeframe to explain so things made sense. How much did Queen Peacecraft already know?

Her arm swept into the sun room and she started around him. "Come inside and tell me what you can." They sat in two chairs under the sun. The heat calmed him a little, let him receive strength from nature. He watched the elder version of Relena primly straighten her skirts before folding her hands and giving her full attention. She looked more than just a queen, even more than a regal queen. She looked like a goddess waiting to cast judgment. He swallowed and looked at his hands, calloused from so long of wielding a sword. He suddenly felt very comely and not very prince-like.

"Now, please start from when it started." 

"How much have you derived from her my queen?" If she knew more than she let on, then it would save time. Hopefully, her wise mind would help think up a solution. 

She gave a smile, almost innocent if he didn't know her from previous encounters. "About you or my baby?" He fought to keep an even face. Surely she didn't mean... She gave a knowing smile. "I'm glad my daughter has someone who can so thoroughly protect her." His mouth opened to protest - to deny _ but a hand shot his words down. "Your secret is safe with me Hiro Yuy. I have my secrets, you have yours. Your distress is unnecessary. You've lived your life in secrecy for so long, it wasn't obvious to you that a wiser mind would come along and figure you out?" 

He looked to his hands. This news floored him. The queen knew, and she didn't CARE? She accepted him, didn't think him a freak...and still let him wed Relena. "I am what I am. I leave it at that." He whispered, able to find his tongue. Amazement and mild fright of being known for whom he was hadn't left. The fact that his powers were known and accepted, made him feel a little less of an outsider. He looked at her again, saw her compassionate smile...and felt a little less like a freak. 

"Your tale young prince. Maybe I can help you find a suggestion. Two heads ARE better than one..." 

~*~*~ 

After night fell, he managed to safely get outside the castle's walls, Queen Peacecraft in tow. She managed to get them out, a mild lie to say there was a place Hiro found enchanting that he wished to show her. When King Peacecraft insisted his wife and future son-in-law take guards along when she said the two would go alone, she just smiled. Here was a young man who cut down an entire army to save their daughter, she said. If she couldn't feel safe with him by themselves, and know he could protect her, then what chance did he have protecting Relena in the future?

That bold statement about his knightly abilities allowed the King to yield and they left just after the castle fell asleep. 

It as only a mild lie. There WAS an enchanting place - more like ENCHANTED - he knew of merely a mile from the castle. Going there would help his powers gather strength for the wide search he wanted to make. The Queen insisted she go since she wanted to see, AND helped him get out of the castle without gossip.

To know she was curious, as well as eager, to see what he could do gave him a small nervous anticipation. What would she think when he was covered in the greenish glow and his voice took on an ethereal tone? Both were side effects of his powers, of sending his mind deep into nature's roots and replaying what the ancient trees saw in his eyes. If she thought the way Relena did, there was hope she didn't run in fear. 

He quickly dismounted his horse and raised his arms to help the Queen down. She didn't mind riding his faithful companion, saying she knew he didn't mind and could carry both their weight. With another astute opinion, he found it hard to say no. His horse took an immediate liking to the lady, as if he somehow knew whom she was and what lay inside her.

He gave a quick, calculated glance around the area to make sure everything was safe. He turned from the Queen and slowly walked to a small field of dirt, grass surrounding it in an almost circle-like shape. Here was where he would concentrate and begin his search. He stopped at the edge of the circle and found the Queen's eyes in the darkness.

"Stay near my steed, malady." He ordered. With no choice but to obey, she nodded and leaned against the stallion. He gave an almost amused glance at how the horse acted around her as he did with Relena. He was overprotective of both women, and it swelled his heart to know his faithful companion felt the same as he did toward both females.

Shaking his head, he stared at the earth, summoning concentration. He hadn't done this in what seemed a while. With a deep breath, he stepped past the grass and stopped in the circle, facing his audience. He didn't know if he would be able to concentrate and meditate as easily as he used to whenever he was alone.

He took deep, even breaths and forced himself to block out the extra eyes and focus. He took a kneeling position and rested hands on his thighs, head bowed. His slowly eyes closed. In, hold, out, in, hold, hold, out... The pattern repeated until he could feel nature respond. The night seemed more alive, the crickets louder. The trees ruffled around him, and he felt at peace again. The blackness behind his eyes slowly lit up as the green overtook him.

Now at full concentration and deeply in tune with nature, his mind pictured the trees from their roots to the top of their leaves. He sought out the nearest tree and mentally touched its bark, its leaves, the inside of its soul. He felt the tree's acceptance of looking through its eyes, and also a shred of worry. When his eyes opened again, he looked out at the land, his audience disappeared.

Glowing green widened at the what he saw. There was a black trail of evil magic choking the land! Through the eyes of his surroundings, he saw the grass whither to a dying brown and shrivel toward the earth. He could feel the tree's pain as the magic touched the tips of its branches, searing the leaves dead. He shivered, feeling hatred and malice in its intent.

The evil shroud also seemed to sense him, and turned on him. So involved was his mind to sense this adversary, that he jumped to his feet and backed a few steps back before halting. The cloud swiftly descended, wrapping him in its evil laughter. He froze, arms held out to ward it off. Its intangibility surrounded him, choking his breath and painfully blinding his eyes. Evil laughter filled his ears and he knew that voice. 

As quickly as it started, it released him and vanished. It went back to subtly smiting the trees around it with malevolence.

He gasped for breath and fell to his knees, trying to gain a sense of direction. He tried to fight off the fear that made him want to run deep into the sanctuary of the forest he loved so much, but he held the urge at bay. There were things that had to be done! If this was what taunted Relena at night, then he needed to plan a strategy of attack.

He didn't know his routine checks were so important. Had he been able to leave the castle in privacy, he would've known this evil was forming and waiting to strike. Now it was everywhere and it frightened him. How could so much wickedness EXIST?

His eyes jerked open, green still hazing his vision. Relena...the monster was going to strike and SOON!

Jumping to his feet was impossible through the sudden exhaustion of fighting with that...thing and he only managed to raise a single leg before breathing heavily again. 

"Are you alright Prince?" The queen anxiously called. The whole scene was nothing short of mysterious and wondrous, until he backed up and froze. Her heart clenched at the wide-eyed look of terror and knew he was confronting a thing of pure evil before falling to the ground. Something was indeed very wrong, and he needed to tell her what could be done so she could defend her kingdom and daughter. 

She stepped toward the edge of the circle, and he held a hand to stop her. He didn't want her to feel his power and get involved as Relena once did. He didn't know what type of effects it would have for someone so many years his senior and there wasn't time to experiment and figure it out. They had to get back to the castle and protect Relena. Mayhap, they were the only two who really COULD.

** "Don't step inside the circle my Queen."** He ordered, forcing an outward calm to reassure her. She looked spooked from the sudden attack and he forced his body to move to show he was alright. 

"Your - your VOICE..."

He gave a small smile at her awe. Relena looked that way too. **"Don't be scared my Queen. It is only a side effect of reaching so deep into the roots of nature. It tends to give me a hollow sound when I touch my mind to eons of life."**

She blinked. "What happened? What did your actions mean?" She queried, slowly wringing her hands. "What does that have to do with my daughter??" 

He slowly walked to her and stopped just out of reach. She seemed overly distraught, but he couldn't blame her. He was fighting to keep his cool and not ride straight back to the castle in haste to make sure Relena was still sleeping where he left her.

**"We need to get back my queen. Something has gone terribly wrong. The evil sorcerer has been building his power outside the safety of your walls since we arrived, though I was unable to see it."**His eyes narrowed with dangerous intent. He would find that bastard and kill him with his sword! **"I have been too lax in my duties and it is our result."**

"Then we must leave immediately." She ordered, drawing herself up and assuming her normal air. It would do no good to panic in a time like this, a cool head was needed more to think. "If that thing is after my baby, then I will fight it with all my strength." 

He had to agree with her. **"We may be the only two that can."** Knowing time was of the essence, his eyes closed and he drew deep breaths. He mentally thanked the land for allowing him to venture through their minds and retracted his powers. They allowed him to break the link a lot quicker than normal, knowing his urgency was warranted. The evil slowly lessened until it was only a hollow ping to his soul.

When his eyes opened, the forest was dark, his eyes and surroundings back to normal. "Let's go." He hurried to the horse, knowing she was in awe of what just happened. He had no time to let her stand in wonder and gape at him. He helped her to his steed and mounted seconds later, urging the horse to a gallop. 

The journey was extremely slow. He suddenly wished they hadn't gone so far from the castle, if he didn't see the need for secrecy. The sorcerer's words taunted his head, and he urged his horse faster. He didn't know there was so little time to act, or he would've done this a LONG time ago.

_You're too LATE boy! Too late to stop the magnitude of my power! The girl will belong to my king by the end of nightfall...whether you like it or NOT!_

The mocking laughter told him just how right he was, and the sorcerer's words kept ringing in his head. All the pieces made . As his horse whipped around trees and under limbs, his mind became clear. All those dreams Relena had were meant to scare her to think she was losing her mind. When she was alone, the sorcerer would steal her into the night, without anyone the wiser. Clenching his jaw, he mentally urged his horse into the quickest, all out run he could manage while holding them both. He just prayed they weren't too late. 

~*~*~ 

She was running, AGAIN. It didn't matter if it happened more than she remembered, she ran on instinct. To get away from the horror and fear that enveloped her was the basic reason. If she could escape, maybe she could find Hiro and let him fight the king again.

As she dodged brambles and low tree limbs, she took in the surroundings. They were incredibly familiar, but she didn't stop to look and recognize them. They were even more known than the fact that she ran these every night. This instance was something different. She felt as if she knew these woods like the back of her hand, and NOT just from trying different escape routes every night.

Deep, throaty laughter sent a shiver up her spine, and also quickened her steps. _You think you can outrun ME in this place, Princess?_ The sorcerer mocked. _I AM this place! I'm above you, around you, in front of you, even behind you!_ To prove his point, a small jab out of nowhere nearly sent her to the ground.

She stumbled, feeling pain in her back and ignored it. Tears pricked her eyes, tears of helplessness and anger. Why wouldn't he leave her ALONE? Why didn't the king give up?? She knew that wasn't possible for one so proud and arrogant, but he should just lay down and DIE! 

'Gods Hiro, where ARE you?' She pushed through a line of dead bushes, feeling their branches stab her legs and poke holes in her nightdress. He always appeared BEFORE, where was he now? Before, she always felt at least an ounce of his strength in her dream, and she knew he was in the general vicinity, guarding her with his love. Now she couldn't even feel his presence. He was nowhere near and that scared her worse than the demon behind her. He left her? No! 

_Your pathetic prince thought he could find me._ The sorcerer jauntily stated. _I showed him the error of his ways in trying to mess with me. He may've defeated my lord's army, but he shall not best ME!_ More laughter, and she ran forward. What was he blabbing about? When would it all END? 

As she broke through the dead forest, cold surrounded her at the abrupt stop. She gave an unconscious shiver, but not so much as what the sight before her did to her. She felt cold all over, but couldn't tear her eyes away.

It was the pond. She KNEW this pond! She knew exactly where it was! This was no dream she was involved in, though she knew herself to be asleep. This area was part of the Sanc outer grounds!

She noticed this on their way to the castle! How could that be??

Rustling behind her sent her legs forward on instinct. Hurling a look at the voices that were all too close, she saw the sorcerer and the king standing next to him, opaque eyes saying how much they enjoyed the chase. Her eyes widened even further upon seeing the king. She NEVER saw him in her dreams! Why was he here? 

_Ready to come back to me princess?_ The king asked, easily stepping into the opening. It's time for you to come home... 

"NO!" She shrieked. "I'll NEVER go with you! I'd rather DIE first!" Her head swung forward, only to realize that her trip took her where it always did - right to the water's edge. She stopped just to the muck surrounding the edges, trying to gain her balance. The greenish algae made her sick to her stomach. It looked to rise any second and swallow her. She teetered forward, then back, arms flailing to gain poise. She didn't stop in time to stay away from the soft mud and now she was going to fall in... 

She jerked awake just before she fell into dark, cold water. With a loud gasp, she bolted upright and clutched the blankets to her body. It took a while of shallow breathing to regain her wits, and remember that she was home . It was all the same every night, just like the last. Was she EVER going to peacefully sleep again??

Flopping back onto the pillows, she stared at the canopy bed and felt tears come to her eyes. No! She WASN'T going to cry over this! Hiro said he'd find a way to help her and she had to endure until he could end her nightmares. Why couldn't she feel his presence in her dreams? Even when she was unable to awake and the water did take her, she always felt his worry and love, and it allowed her to wake before drowning. 

Slowly sitting up, arms wrapped around her torso at the small chill that came from blocked windows. Even though her maids covered every window to keep drafts out, the floor was ice cold, and the air held a sense of death to it. She shivered and forced her mind to blank. Thinking of such things would only cause her more alarm than what already befell her.

She opened the window she sat before earlier and looked out. A full moon's white light fell on the land, and she saw the shapes of trees around the kingdom. Along with something else. With narrowed, curious eyes, hands rested on the freezing sill as she leaned over them in an effort to be closer. 

The land somehow appeared darker than most nights. The night seemed stiller, more quieter than it should be. It didn't really register as she continued to gaze at whatever it was that seemed a dark mist, and also something hurrying up a tree-covered path. Her eyes narrowed more, face jutting closer. If she leaned over any farther, it was possible she'd fall out the window!

Through such dangers, eyes widened at the dark mist she saw. Figuring it was dew that became fog was cast aside after seeing it shift. She NEVER knew fog to shift, or to be BLACK. With a harsh swallow, she jerked inside and stared from inside the safety of her room. What WAS that?

Arms went around herself and she forced her eyes to look away and look at something to keep her mind off the atrocity. But her thoughts started running away from her, and started unnerving her. She aimlessly paced and hugged her body in effort to feel a little less spooked. It was like a ghost's finger touched her spine. Somehow, she could sense the stillness wasn't relative to the sleeping inhabitants of her land. This was forced. 

Stopping when a small, almost harsh breeze struck up, her head slowly craned behind her, body frozen where she stood. She KNEW that breeze!

The moonlight shone through her windows, but it seemed dimmer than it should be. Like there was a veil of shadow covering it. She shivered again and forced herself calm. The remnants of her nightmares were making her stir crazy; this all HAD to be in her head. Maybe she was still too tired to think straight.

Thinking of Hiro and their wedding helped her return to a smaller state of normality. But the eerie stillness gave her riggers and - after grabbing a shawl to combat the night air - she left the uncomfortableness of her room. She grabbed a dying torch just outside her door and gave it fuel to burn brighter, to allow more light. The heat it gave off warmed her hands, and the yellow light reminded her of daylight, and she gave a small smile. 

Not knowing where she was going, but feeling a tad less wary and frightened, she almost tiptoed down the dark hallways, mentally repeating to herself this was her home and it was safe here. As the shadows twisted in the torch's light, she almost wanted to go back to her room, if she felt it was protected there. Somewhere in the back of her mind told her that sleeping would only scare her more than the small hallucination she saw. If it WAS a hallucination...

She listened to her footsteps clap against stone and the swish of her nightgown and had the undeniable urge to go sleep with her parents or in Hiro's room. She harshly scolded herself. She wasn't ten anymore, she was a bride-to-be! If she couldn't overcome a childish fear of the dark, then she would be a pitiful wife when night fell. 'Get a GRIP Relena.' 

Stopping at the end of the hallway at the top of the entrance hall stairs, she leaned on the stone balcony wall and looked down. Never had she ventured out like this so late at night. What time WAS it anyway?

Feeling a little calmer, her eyes idly watched light and dark dance together from her torch and the few remaining on the far walls. It was so intricate and interesting, though slightly eerie. No, she was NOT going to get spooked again. 'Think of Hiro, Relena. How do you expect to compare your strength to his if you jump at SHADOWS?'

She hadn't been this way since she was eight and feared the boogey man would find her. The smile instantly dropped. She may be older, but the boogey man was still out there. With a harsh swallow, she instantly wanted to return to her room, to someplace safe and shut the door against the wide, open spaces of the great hall. 

As she turned, the darkness seemed to've gotten even darker. Holding the torch in front of her almost like a weapon, she peered into the darkness. Was someone there? She felt like there was, though she couldn't see. Her eyes squinted in the dark.

"He - hello?" She whispered. A familiar feeling of panic surged and mixed with adrenaline. Her eyes widened. No! Deep, CALM breaths. Staying in control was the key. Don't give in to something that happened to you in the past! That allowed her to take a few, meek steps down the hall, though she couldn't gain the courage to move after that.

Her hand gripped the torch from a burst of irritation. This was RIDICULOUS! Scared in her own home?? She wandered these halls since she was able to walk! NOW she was afraid of a little dark? A small snort left her, courage seeping back to her frozen bones. "Next thing you know Relena," She berated, "you'll be getting cold feet at the alter." 

Her voice stopped and she looked back into the dark with utmost intensity when a small sigh sounded. It could've been the wind it was so light, if not for the fact that she was in a hall with no WINDOWS.

Harshly swallowing, she forced her mind to remember all of Hiro's strength, not to mention her powers. She wasn't as helpless as she looked. She went to ask who was there again, but the words died on her lips, mouth stupidly gaping open. That sigh was almost impossible to discern the location in the bleak hall, and she unconsciously took a frightened step back.

'Courage Relena.' She reminded. 'You're not the ONLY one living here you know! Your family, knights, guards, servants...there're DOZENS of people who could be making a trip outside for fresh air or a midnight snack.' If that was true though, why didn't she see any other light? Her eyes squeezed shut. 'Shut UP! Stop SPOOKING yourself! It never gets you anywhere.' Regardless of what she tried to tell herself, her foot took another step when the sigh came again, this time a lot closer. Whoever it was, was coming toward her. 

She forgot entirely of courage and whirled to the stairs. After taking four or five, she halted and whipped around, brandishing the torch like a sword. She suddenly wished for a real sword to fight whoever it was coming nearer. She didn't hear footsteps or see movement, but her skin crawled as if she were being watched.

"Whoever you are, don't come any closer!" She ordered. She waited with baited breath, eyes jumping around the top of the stairs. She looked to the balcony she was against seconds ago, as if expecting someone to walk against it. "I order you to SHOW yourself!" She meekly ordered, voice threatening to crack. 

Even though no face appeared to the light, no servant or family member apologizing for needlessly scaring her, she still felt someone was with her in the hall. A sudden shiver raced up her spine. Seconds after she gave a quick glance behind at the bottom of the stairs - brandishing the torch that way as well - a deep, throaty laughter sounded. It started as a quiet whisper, like someone was a long ways away, but still heard her and found her fear amusing.

She swung to the top of the stairs, the torch in front of her. That laughter was VERY well-known.

Harshly swallowing, her foot slowly inched to the next step, hoping to distance herself. It was her mind playing tricks on her, it HAD to be! This wasn't another vision about the dead forest, but that mocking laughter still sounded. It ended with an amused sigh, and the sorcerer suddenly appeared in the torch's light. "My, my, Princess Relena Peacecraft." He throatily mused. "It's an honor to finally meet you, your highness." He mockingly bowed before giving her an evil smile. "I DO so hope that you won't make this harder on yourself." 

"You - it's you - you're-" 

"The one who's been chasing you in your dreams?" He answered, easily smiling. 

She gripped the torch till the splinters almost dug into her palms, fighting a shudder. "I won't go back." She stated, fear quivering her voice. Her jaw clenched, trying to be strong and face this fear that chased her every night. This was her chance to end it. "You can't MAKE me go back." 

He chuckled again, finding that very amusing. "My dear, how will you STOP me?" Hoofed hands spread wide and the black cloak around him momentarily shuffled. Opaque eyes narrowed. "You haven't been able to yet, and your boy prince didn't stand a chance against me when he went looking." 

"HIRO?" She breathed. Worry clutched her heart. "What did you DO to him?" Anger for someone else's safety strengthened her voice, and she was thankful. 

He gave a careless shrug. "I merely showed him what would happen if he crossed me again." He answered. Those devil-like eyes rested on her and he took a step to her. "Now my dear, let's not keep your future King waiting." 

"He's NOT my King! I'll NEVER marry him!" When the sorcerer took another step, obviously not playing anymore, she whirled and took the steps two at a time. At the bottom, feet from the grand stairs, she whirled and brandished the torch in a death grip. The sorcerer was gone. "What...?" She blundered, wide eyes looking into the darkness to try and spot him.

What to do NOW? Should she scream at the top of her lungs and wake her family, rouse the guards to her aid? She was sorely tempted! But if this disgusting creature could disappear in the blink of an eye, then how did the royal knights FIGHT him? The only one she knew capable of the pig race's moves was Hiro.

She looked to the top of the stairs, wondering if she should go back and wake him. Waking him wasn't the problem, it was going back up the stairs! Was the sorcerer there, hiding in the shadows, waiting for her guard to lower?

It wasn't safe in the royal sleeping area anymore. She should just go to the knights on duty and lie to be around them. She knew the sorcerer wouldn't risk his own life if she was around those with weapons. 

She forced a calm step to show she wasn't as afraid as her quaking insides were. Head high with the Peacecraft pride, she held the torch out and went through the hall to the main entrance doors. Once outside, she could hurry all she liked. She knew where they all were, it would be a matter of getting there. She wasn't allowed the chance.

Halfway through the hall, she threw a cautious glance behind at the stairs and found the same mist cloud floating toward her. Eyes wide enough to fall from her head, one hand grabbed her skirts and she took for the door. It was only a dozen feet or so away...all she had to do was pour on the speed and she'd be outside!

A small rush of wind, like something running past, sounded and just as a hand gripped the knob, the mist descended over her body, instantly choking the flame's precious light. 

It seemed to press against her entire body, sticking to her face, pushing in and paralyzing her limbs. Gagging from the putrid smell that assaulted her nostrils, tears came to her eyes from the almost dust-like of quality the mist. Instantly, she was nearly blind, tears trying to help her see again. Dropping to the ground with very little strength, she coughed for breath before the cloud moved to cover her again. It was getting hard to breathe... This thing - the sorcerer's handiwork - was making it hard for her to stay conscious.

She couldn't think, couldn't see, couldn't breathe...she would most likely end up a prisoner again, and no one would know.

'No! It can't END like this!'

Every instinct came to her mind and her body threw itself to one side, rolling away. Quickly scrambling to her feet was a deed in itself as she tried to breathe and see at the same time. Coughing, she looked at the dark cloud against the dim lighting of nearby torches on the far walls. Grabbing her skirts, knowing freedom lied just beyond those doors, she took a deep breath. "I'll...NEVER go back...to your king." She rasped.

Hurling herself forward, she pushed the doors open before the cloud could immobilize her again. As soon as the fresh air hit her face, she took off in a blind run.


	12. Part 12

He thought they were never going to get back! He was forced to let his horse take a slower pace after sensing he was tiring from the run and so much weight. He was almost tempted to get off and run the rest of the way. But he wasn't going to leave the Queen - he promised he wouldn't let her out of his sight.

As they reached the castle, he became aware that something was wrong and out of place. As the walls loomed, he knew what it was. No one demanded they halt, no torches burned, nor did any move about. The entire night guard was silent.

It was the sorcerer. That disgusting creature cast some spell to immobilize or make the castle unaware of his presence. He'd have to see what kind of damage was done to the population when they arrived. He sorely hoped the sorcerer didn't kill everybody! 

He was forced to stop at the outer gates. It took some maneuvering to scale the walls and find the latch in the dark, but he opened the outer door and let the Queen pass. That done, he hurried to the inner courtyard and repeated the process. After mounting his steed again and urging him on, he looked to any available knight, to see what was going on.

The horse passed a few as they came upon the main gates, but they didn't look dead. When the horse stopped in front, he saw armor move. Everyone was simply asleep. He gave a momentary sigh of relief before dismounting and going for the doors. After opening them, he stayed on the ground and looked to the Queen. "Stay on my horse, but follow me my Queen. I can't stand all this idle time." 

She gave a nod and took the reigns. "I'll follow you Prince. Just lead the way." 

With a nod, he took off toward the staircase closest to the royal family's sleeping quarters. Since the entire populace seemed asleep, it made no difference if he kept quiet or not. Stealth was needed to leave the forest, but speed was the most essential thing right now.

"RELENA?!" Hands cupped his mouth as he shouted her name, running full speed down the bedroom hall. Not far behind, he could hear his horse's hooves following. "Relena, ANSWER me!"

Swinging the door so hard it hit the wall, he ran into her room and searched. It didn't take long and he found she had another nightmare by proof of tousled blankets on her bed. She was normally always so neat.

Fists clenched as frustrated tears came. If she wasn't here, but hopefully in the castle area, she could be ANYWHERE by now. If not, he failed her. 

"Hiro?" His head swung and found his horse blocking the doorway, the Queen's head poking under. "Where's Relena?" 

"She's not here. We need to search the grounds, but I won't let you go alone." His mind was oddly clear, though a major help. "I need you to move my Queen. I'm going to get my sword." 

Her brow furrowed. "What would you need your sword for?" 

His eyes dangerously glittered. "To run that bastard through!" He started for the door and was thankful she quickly moved the horse. "Stay close to me, my Queen. I may've been unable to fully protect Relena, but I won't have the same happen to YOU." Taking off again, he hurried the few doors to his room and burst through it. Quickly rummaging through his chest for armor and sword, he donned both with utmost efficiency. 

"Where do we start looking?" She queried, head poking under his door. "The castle is so big..." 

He looked at the writing on his blade, muttering to his ancestors in Japanese, asking for their protection and guidance. That done, he sheathed it the rest of the way and looked at her. "The forest." He announced, going for the horse. 

She backed up to stay out of his way. Was THIS how he looked when he rescued Relena? She wouldn't want to be the sorcerer when Hiro caught up with him.

"Why the forest?" Her eyes followed and scooted forward when he mounted behind. "And which part?" 

"I think I know the place. Relena mentioned that she ran through a dead forest and came upon a pond just before she woke up." He gripped the reigns and steered the horse down the hall. "I know the pond she talked about, I've seen it on our way back. The sorcerer didn't play the same nightmares to her every night just to make her think she was going crazy. He intended to take her there for some purpose. We just need to get there BEFORE him." 

"Or, at the very least, in time to stop him!" She muttered, gripping the saddle. 

~*~*~ 

Brambles scratched her arms and tore her dress, but pain wasn't felt through the terror and adrenaline she was feeling. Her head whipped behind, seeing the black mist cloud following almost casually.

So THIS was what it came down to? Having months of the same nightmare as a premonition to give her time to prepare to deal with the fear and exercise her escape route. Too bad she didn't have time to think, or she would've known just where she ended up.

Ducking under a limb without needing to see it, she was able to dodge the small set of dead brushes, keeping branches from poking her legs and waist. There were very few advantages of having the same nightmare - thoroughly knowing the terrain was one of them. As was the ability to CHANGE the routine.

She had to fight back, she KNEW that, but it was hard with the realization that tonight would be the last night on Sanc soil. She wouldn't get to see Hiro and her family, wouldn't get to speak with Millardo and marry Hiro unless she ran. Safety was number one, even if now, this was reality. 

Fight back...she knew she SHOULD. Facing this fear that plagued her for so long was the only way to get her life back. But it was hard to be strong and protect herself when the very idea of being married to something so revolting - especially when she had no offensive powers! She had no armor, no sword, no shield, just a nightdress that was quickly becoming tatters for the servants to use as cleaning rags.

She KNEW this was coming someday, why didn't she take steps to prevent this? Or at least be prepared! She put everything in Hiro Yuy's 'capable' hands. Her eyes momentarily blazed. Where was he NOW? He swore to protect her, but he wasn't even in the castle. Somehow, she KNEW he wasn't when all this started and now she had to face the consequences of so thoroughly trusting someone and relying on them. 

There was just no getting over tradition. The last time she was taken without a struggle, since there was no time. The same dark mist flew down amidst a clear sky and surrounded her. The servants around were cast dumb and rendered stone in their fear and bewilderment that they were no help. Even when her limbs were forced still, she tried to reach out to her maids nearby. They were just spending some time together, enjoying the beauty of nature at its best. But even Chastity, one of the smartest and quickest to act, was rendered the same as everyone else.

After stopping all movement and the cries for help started from those who saw her fly into the air, the laughter sounded. Cruel in its intent and spiteful for those that tried to help, it came from the cloud and rang in her ears. _Your pitiful cries for help are useless! My lord wants this Princess for his own, and you'll not stop him! _With not other clues as to where and how, she disappeared from Sanc and transported into the courtyard with the King sitting on his portable throne. 

Her eyes squeezed shut. So many times she asked why HER? Why not some OTHER unfortunate princess? Even if she wasn't kidnapped and a marriage arranged, it was possible her father would choose the Yuy kingdom, due to their alliance. Not every bad start had a good ending. This one sure didn't!

So kept in her thoughts, she stumbled over an upraised root and heavily fell on her palms. Loudly crying out in pain and fear, she twisted around and found the cloud hovering over her. _So ends the chase Princess. I must say, your recollection from your dreams is almost impeccable._

He was mocking her - and ENJOYING it! Through the fear, an intense stab of anger - one almost equal to seeing her brother and Hiro in the courtyard - stole through her. It banished the terror and gave her strength she needed to do something. With nothing to retort back, a hand gripped a nearby rock and hurled it to the cloud. It harmlessly passed through and the cloud laughed. _Foolish girl! Do you think you could harm ME? I chose this form for that very reason! NO ONE can stop me!_

"Burn in HELL!" She yelled, anger dying. The cloud laughed again, and she shot up, taking off. The anger didn't diminish, it stayed and gave her more to use than adrenaline. It also cleared some of the fog in her brain and allowed her time to think. This time, if she did reach the pond as always, she would stop at the edge of the forest so it couldn't grab her. Instead of fleeing, she would fight. "Fight...Relena," She huffed, "fight...for your life." 

"Such a foolish wish, my bride-to-be." 

That voice almost halted her running, and sent a cold chill down her spine. Anger and planning nearly fizzled to non-existence. He was here, and that terrified her more than dealing with the sorcerer on a nightly basis.

Her head whipped around to find the King running on all fours, his body wiggling around. He was a gross sight to behold, mouth open with that same loathing grin, eyes almost mad as he watched her.

Nearly shrieking, she pushed forward...through the forest. Skidding to a stop, she turned and faced the pair, waiting for them to come as well. The moonlight was ten times better without the trees casting shadowy hands on the ground. It was almost like she was light, and they were dark. The pond was directly behind her.

"SHOW yourself!" She bellowed, clenching shaking hands. With a proud chin and regal air, she vowed this time she would betray the sorcerer's nightmares and fight instead of run. Eyes swung to the pond, finding it far enough to not worry about. She was safe...relatively. "I said, SHOW yourselves, you cowards!" She yelled, getting angrier that they stayed in shadow. 

"You needn't yell princess, we're right here." The King stood and walked from the forest, stopping directly in front of it. 

_Are you going to make this easier on all of us?_ The black mist floated out and stopped next to the King. _Even though I love a good chase, I've done so every night for the past few months and it's getting a little tiresome._

Her jaw clenched, eyes blazing. "Go and leave me in PEACE." She grit out, glaring. If she could glare holes into them, they would've been dead by now. "What right do you have to take something not even yours and claim it as such? Go away you demon-spawn low lives! Let me live the rest of my life in peace and forget you ever SAW me!" 

The King chuckled and looked to the black cloud, also laughing at her. "Pretty words my dear, but you can't back them up with an anger you don't have. You see, I was in your dreams and saw how much terror and fear you possess. You're no stronger than I am a magician." 

"That's why you have HIM do your dirty work for you!" 

"Enough!" The King bellowed. "Don't MOCK me Princess, for I will make your marriage to me hell if you don't play nice and come along quietly. I agree with my sorcerer that the chase WAS fun. But I long to see my kingdom again, and you will be the newest addition to it." He took a step, but she didn't move back. His face pursed in confusion. "Go on and run Princess, like I know you always do." 

"I'm not RUNNING." She grit out, nails digging into her palms. She didn't have weapons to fight with, only anger. And that wasn't nearly enough. "I'm THROUGH being your pawn and source of sick amusement! If I had the power, I'd damn you to hell so I could at least get a good night's rest! And though I may have no physical weapons to harm you with, you vile creature...I'm. Not. RUNNING." 

The King looked at a hoof, examining it like it was fascinating. "Another pretty speech my dear. I should have you talk to my men when it comes time to fight." His eyes locked on her, freezing her in place. "But I'm past talking and tire of this." His eyes swung to the cloud. "Take her and transport us home already." 

"Leave her ALONE!" 

Two sets of eyes swung to the pair fast approaching on horse and she felt tears come to her eyes. "Hiro!" She cried. She spotted another person in front of her love, and her eyes widened in a different kind of fear. "Mother! You must leave NOW!" She pleaded, not wanting her mother to get hurt, or in the middle of this. If things became a battle, she didn't want her mother to witness the horrors of war.

That distraction - though not foreseen - was what the sorcerer needed. The cloud shot a black hand out and latched it around her throat, lifting her in the air. She cried out and choked as the intangible hand started squeezing. 

"No, Relena!" Hiro shouted, unconsciously yanking the reigns. The horse stopped feet from them and his eyes locked on his beloved. "Let her go!" He ordered, sword already drawn. IHe jumped from the horse and landed in front of the Queen and his steed, the tip pointed to the King, knowing he could stop all this. 

_Not going to HAPPEN boy! She's my lord's, as I told you! _The cloud easily shifted her weight higher into the air out of reach and toward the pond. 

"Let my daughter go!" The Queen ordered, eyes riveted on her only daughter. Hands clutched the reigns in a death grip. 

"Not going to happen Queen Peacecraft." The King jeered. "Your daughter will be my wife and you my relation." His head swung to the cloud, only to be face to face with the sharp edge of a sword. 

"Order your magician to SAFELY let Relena go and I won't take longer than necessary to kill you." He growled, eyes narrowed to slits. 

"Is that a threat boy?" The King mused, not perturbed. "You are hardly in a position to bargain ANYTHING with me." He snorted. "You can't kill my sorcerer and your bold words won't keep me from trying again. She WILL be my wife, whether you're betrothed to her or not." 

His fists shook and the sword shook. "Don't make me say it again." He hissed. "I WILL kill you! Put. Relena. DOWN!" 

The King gave a sigh, as if his patience was being tested. "You HEARD the ruling Prince." A sudden, evil grin sprouted as his eyes locked on the cloud. "Put the Princess DOWN." 

_With PLEASURE._

The hand instantly let go and she fell...right into the pool. She gave a small, shocked scream, limbs flailing to grab a hold of something. The shock of such freezing water hit her and paralyzed her just enough for her to sink to the bottom. 

"RELENA!" He shouted, eyes jerking to her when the splash hit his ears. 

"NOW what do you want me to do boy? I did as you requested." 

"COWARD! Rot in the fires of hell!" His sword shot forward, impaling the King between the eyes. It easily cracked the skull, sinking into the middle of his head. The anger he felt at the King and fear he felt toward Relena did the feat, though he didn't want to kill the king. Finding a way to banish him would've been enough. But the deed was done, the blood spilt. There was no turning back. 

_MY LORD! _The cloud hovered forward a few inches before going back to the pond, where she managed to surface and tread water. An enraged cry left the cloud as the body slumped to the ground. _ Cretin! Barbaric lout!_ He shouted. _You killed my lord...and in return...I'll kill your Princess!_

He stared in shock at the cloud, now hovering over the pond. The pond was deep and wide enough where he couldn't do a thing. The cloud wasn't a physical form and the only way to hurt it was through magic - throwing his sword or grabbing an arrow would waste a weapon. Even trying to jump in was impossible, since there were enough weeds and algae to slow him down with his armor. There was nothing he could do and it was all his fault. 

After the sorcerer chanted a few words, the water started moving. She looked at her mother and love standing just out of reach. Her mind was trying to focus around the numbing chill of water. A bulge on the ground next to Hiro caught her attention and even with her hazed mind, she knew what it was. Her blood froze even more and a large shiver overtook her. The King was dead. She was safe.

A wind her drew her eyes and they widened at the cloud. Her eyes landed on the area only a dozen foot away. If she could just get to shore...

Before paddling a single stroke, the water shifted with a life of its own and started swirling around her. Turning in circles with the tide, her legs kicked in attempt to keep her head above water. It didn't take long for the whirlpool to increase and it rose a few inches, dragging her to the center. 'Oh god, I'm going to DIE.' 

"Relena!" He ran to the edge and stopped when the mud off-balanced him. He dropped to his knees in despair when the top of her head sunk from view. Fists clenched the grass, pulling it with his fingers. It was all his fault! "I'm sorry, Relena..." Tears came to his eyes and fell. "I don't know what to do..." 

"Hiro!" The Queen shouted. Horrified blue remained on the whirlpool, barely able to see her daughter's head. "Help her! Do SOMETHING!" 

"I don't know WHAT!" His head dropped to the grass. "I don't know what to DO... Please...help me. Help me save the woman I love." Saying the words out loud jerked his head up in surprise. Though it was no surprise he loved Relena, it was the first time he said it out loud. "Relena! Hear me! Fight him Relena! Use your powers! Don't let it end this way!"

He didn't know what to do. It all seemed so hopeless. He was rambling with a pretense that his ancestors bestowed some wisdom that could help. The pond wasn't a lake, but it was deep enough to suck her under and steal her from them. "I WON'T let you die on me Relena." He vowed. Hands gripped the grass, and he felt something build. It flowed with all the anger and love he felt and the unknown force surged in his fingertips. "If only I knew what to do..." 

Teary eyes helplessly looked at the pool, the tide rising with each circle it made. There had to be a way to reverse it! Feeling that power of nature build - so much more than his normal, passive scans - he it go and clouded his mind to everything but saving Relena.

With a focus and direction to channel this energy, he was immediately enveloped in green, and the glow shot across the ground to the water. It disappeared and seconds later, the entire pond glowed a distinctive green. The whirlpool dissolved, the swirls rapidly dying to nothing. The green suddenly died as well, dark water turning back to normal.

When the pond's surface shone the moonlight again, Relena was nowhere to be found. _ You're too LATE boy! Not even your powers could've stopped me!_

Just as the sorcerer finished mocking his best, unknown try, the water lit up and shot a hurricane into the air. The water swirled up and Relena's body floated in the middle, the yellow of her powers adding to the green of his.

It worked! Whatever he just did, it WORKED! His eyes remained on her, wishing for her to open her eyes and look at him. But her face was impassive, body still as stone. She didn't even look to be breathing. She floated above, limbs dangling in the water, hair flowing about her body. She looked like some sort of water goddess.

**"Relena!"** He shouted. **"LISTEN to me Relena! Open your eyes! LOOK at me! Let me know you're alright!"**He waited for his pleads to reach her, but it seemed she was deaf to them. What was she thinking that made her this way? She trusted him before...she loved him before...

His eyes widened with a possibility that was so simple it might work. **"Relena! Please, you can't let the sorcerer win! What of our marriage? There's so much I want to show you of Japan! I want you to rule with me. Bear my children. Be my wife. Listen to my voice and come back Relena! Don't leave me... I...I LOVE you!"**

She felt at peace, levitating off the ground amidst the waves. She was in no harm, her powers saw to that. They transferred oxygen in the water so her lungs could breathe. She was utterly peaceful, all her problems seemed to stay away. Somewhere in the depths of her mind, those three little words penetrated the haze of her surroundings.

The serene state of mind was shattered, and her heart clenched with love toward her betrothed. Slowly, her eyes peeked open, yellow instead of blue. _"H...Hiro?"_ Her arms slowly spread and her form halted. 

**"Yes!"** He wanted to cry his relief. Tears fell unheeded as he stared into those gorgeous eyes. It didn't matter if they weren't her original color, they showed she wasn't dead. **"Relena, you have the power to break the water's hold over you. This is your chance to fight back!" **

_"But...I don't know HOW."_ She answered, words almost labored. Somehow, speaking didn't seem so important as it should be. Up here allowed her to think she had all the time in the world. 

**"Use my power! Like you did to heal me. Trust yourself Relena. Don't think, just DO." **

She solemnly stared for what seemed an eternity before nodding. Looking around the prison as if just seeing it, hands raised to her eyes, looking at green intermingling with yellow. A sense of power surged as she became aware of everything, mind clearing to a point she never knew she could transcend to.

Looking straight up found the cloud at the center. Her eyes narrowed, feeling hatred and malice where fear and terror once was. _"YOU..."_

_NO! I won't let you live! Your death will repay my King's life! DIE! _Another set of magical words left the sorcerer's voice and the water swirled even faster. She looked around the walls, the spell having no effect. It surged higher than before, raising her closer to the mist. A plan surrounded her head and she let the current take her. 

_"You are the cause of all my pain and suffering! Your king got what he deserved! It's time for YOU to share the same fate!"_She quickly reached out and grabbed hold of the cloud, wrapping her arms around it. 

_No! What is this!? I can't get free!_

_"Your powers are no match for our combined ones. Good ALWAYS overcomes evil. You'll learn that lesson now."_ With a bowed head, she looked at her love and gave a caring smile. Seeing her mother not too far off, she sent a loving grin. 

**"Relena?!" **

"No! My baby!" 

_"I love you Hiro. I love you mother."_ Closing her eyes with a resigned sigh, the water prison halted and dropped. She fell in the center, cold shocking her system again. The cloud gave an anguished yell of defeat. Though it could conquer air and land, water was too dense for it to survive, and the sorcerer wouldn't have the breath to change his form and escape. She was finally free, even if it was like THIS.

As she sunk into the black, her eyes pictured Hiro and her mother, and she held them to her heart. 

'Goodbye.' 

~*~*~ 

He was sloshed as the water settled, but he didn't waver. Nothing could change the amount of surprise on his face at what she just did. Using his powers and hers to stay alive under water and control it, she just sacrificed herself to save him and her kingdom.

Tears swelled and fell. He couldn't seem to move, so great was his shock. She just sacrificed herself for him... No matter what he tried to do, to move or even breathe, his mind kept repeating that simple phrase. He stared at the pond as it grew still, as if waiting for her to surface. He knew she wouldn't, she held the resigned look, one he knew of in the past. She intended on keeping the sorcerer underwater with their powers until he was dead, and so was she. 

"Oh my god! RELENA!" The Queen screeched, tears streaming down her face. She dismounted without dignity and ran to the edge of the pool. She stared at the surface for a mere second before gripping the numb boy's arm and shaking it - hard. "Hiro! Wake up Hiro! You have to DO something!" 

Shrouded in green, the shake jogged his mind free and he blinked. He could feel more powerful now that the water returned his powers. She was giving him back his power. It might already be too late... He could feel the strength of nature surround him.

No. It was NEVER too late! Without looking at the Queen, saying a word, or thinking, he dove into the pond and headed for the bottom. He didn't know how deep it was, it was extensive. Nonetheless, he had to TRY. For once, the light helped, since it lit up the area he was around. He dared open his eyes a few times, and shut them at such a putrid feeling. It stung, and he was forced to keep them shut after that, which he didn't like, but had to obey. 

When he surfaced for air, the Queen forgot to breathe. He was alone. "Did you find her?" She asked, hands wringing in her agitation. "She's got to be there somewhere!" Oh god, it couldn't end like this! She just got her baby back! To lose her before she could let her husband give her away... What would she tell the kingdom?

**"I'm not giving up UNTIL I find her."** Taking another breath, he let the armor's weight sink him and spread his hands out. He searched along the center, hoping she was there.

After he went up a second time and sunk a third, he was beginning to feel heavier by the weight in his heart than his armor. The blind feel search was proving useless, so he forced to deal with the pain and opened his eyes. With the glow emanating from his body, he spotted a small bump on the opposite edge. Hope clawing at him, he swam over and felt utterly relieved, with fear springing to life.

She was hunched over as she was after grabbing the mist, arms hugging her body. There wasn't one trace of yellow. Forcing himself not to give up, he gripped her and kicked to the surface as his lungs started burning. 

Seeing two heads, she gave a relieved sob and sloshed into the shallows to help him drag her to the ground. She took over and let the Prince catch his breath, gripping her daughter's sodden body. Hands clutched her jaw and frantic eyes scanned her features, but didn't see an ounce of life to them.

"No..." She moaned. Her head buried against her daughter's chest. "No, it can't END this way! Evil was defeated, good should PREVAIL." Crying all the pent-up guilt and sorrow, her arms wrapped around the slim girl. 

He looked at the Queen through red-rimmed, pained eyes and his head drooped in shame. He failed everyone. He failed Relena's kingdom, her parents, her servants and followers, and her. He couldn't protect her, and now she was dead.

NO! She wasn't dead yet, the logical side screamed.

His head jerked up and he tiredly scrambled over on his knees, prying Relena from her mother's grip. Putting his ear to her face to listen for breathing, he found none and pushed her head back. Pinching her nose, he breathed into her mouth, hoping he could revive her. After a couple of breaths, he pushed down on her chest, hoping and praying with all his might that he was doing this correctly and that it would work.

After more breaths and repeated compressions, it didn't look to be the case. He became frantic to the point of crushing her rib cage, but couldn't let up. She WOULD be okay, damn it! She couldn't leave him! He needed her! Without Relena's love and laughter, he would end up the same cold, uncaring, unfeeling Prince he was before. He couldn't live that way anymore! He'd die before going back! 

"Hiro...Hiro stop." Her hands slowly covered his, resigned. She watched with sad compassion as he exhaled a shuddery breath and his head dropped onto her daughter's body. It was over. He tried, but there was nothing he could do.

A hand rested on his hair, trying to comfort him, though there was much she needed as well. Her heart clenched, knowing he was so much in love, and that love was stolen when it was so new. His first love, she realized. And he wouldn't get the chance to show her to his father and boast of their plans of marriage. Her brows twisted as she watched his back spasm. "It's over." She whispered, staring into her daughter's peaceful face. 

He didn't want to admit she was right. It hurt too much to admit the love of his life was gone. But the proof was lifeless beneath him.

His eyes squeezed shut, long ago cleansed by tears. The Queen was right, it was over. He tried his best multiple times, and it wasn't good enough. His best just wasn't ENOUGH.

Slowly looking at her face, a hand stroked clammy skin. What was he going to do NOW? Life didn't hold meaning to him anymore. He didn't think it was possible for a single person to feel this much pain.

Slowly rubbing her lips, his throat clenched. He had to say goodbye, though he didn't get a chance when she was alive. It was a way to gain closure and start to grieve. But he wouldn't move on - wouldn't forget. He could NEVER forget his one true love. For him, Relena was all he wanted.

**"If you just ASKED...I could've given you the world."**He rasped, throat choking. **"I would've found a way."** Harshly swallowing, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to cradle her body in his arms and never let go, but that wasn't possible. Things needed to be done. His head lowered, bangs covering his face. 

An immeasurable amount of time seemed to pass. His hair dried a little, but he hardly felt a thing. He didn't feel ANYTHING. He was numb.

Not wanting to move his hand from her lips, to take his body from her side, he refused to move unless necessary. Staying frozen in that position, not caring what the Queen saw, he became aware of something in the cold. His entire body was frozen and clammy from the air and freezing water. His hands were nearly numb...but the hand touching Relena's lips was warm.

His head jerked up when the Queen gave a gasp, and saw her lips shrouded in yellow. Yellow was the telltale sign that her powers were working. **"Relena?"**He tentatively whispered. 

Absently, his finger rubbed her lips in an almost mesmerized way. Slowly, the warmth became more pronounced until they parted almost on their own. Like water saturating the ground, the glow spread over her skin. It gained speed the farther it went and soon covered her entirely.

Wide, disbelieving eyes stared, mentally chanting for her to open her eyes. After his dozenth chant, her lashes barely fluttered. The breath halted in his lungs. Slowly, almost trance-like, hands cupped her jaw and rubbed her cheeks, as if trying to bring warmth back to them. **"Come on Relena..."** He urgently whispered, leaning closer to her face. ** "Come back to me. Don't leave me here by myself..."** Gently, he kissed her. **"I love you Relena."** He whispered. **"Open your eyes so I can see you're alive." **

As if by command, thick lashes fluttered again and her eyes opened a slit. _"M...mother? He...Hiro?"_ She answered. _"What's...going...on?"_

Never had her daughter's voice been so heavenly. Hands searched and tightly gripped her daughter's, raising it to her cheek. Rubbing her skin with the pale, slim hand, grateful tears ran from her eyes. "Nothing's going on baby. You were just having a horrible dream."

_"No, it was real...I..."_ She tried to sit up, but his hands kept her from doing so. 

**"Don't try and move Relena. You just let your powers heal you up."** He answered, a relieved smile on his face. Even though her eyes were yellow, they were the most beautiful sight he ever witnessed. She was ALIVE! His heart soared and his mind felt at peace. Even though exhausted from such a long, LONG ordeal, she pulled through. In such depths of water, the powers that kept her alive in the magical hurricane shifted to keep her under that long. 

Her gaze slowly swung to his. _"Your words pulled me through Hiro." _She whispered. Her other hand gripped his and he easily accepted. _"I heard you in my prison."_ A teary smile appeared. _"I always longed to hear those words from your lips, but I was satisfied in seeing, rather than hearing." _

**"I'll NEVER get tired of showing how much I love you Relena."** He whispered. **"But now I know I can tell you, too." **

_"Then tell me again Hiro."_ She strove to sit up again. Slowly disengaging her hand from her mothers, she gave the elder a loving smile and turned. _"For I so wish to hear it."_

Love swelled in his heart. He held their gaze with an intensity to rival the most potent emotions a person could feel. Gripping her jaw, thumbs rubbed her skin, feeling warmth, so much like the sun. **"I love you Princess Relena Peacecraft...my wife to be."**

_"And I love you Prince Hiro Yuy, my real betrothed and one true love."_When they kissed, his power evaporated to be used when needed and hers faded as her strength returned. When they pulled away, both looked as normal. "Let's go home. I'm suddenly tired for a NORMAL night's rest." 

He gave a grin and stood, taking her in his arms. For some reason - though not totally hard comprehend - he felt like laughing. Amusingly looking at her as she snuggled against wet armor and clothes, totally soaked herself, he finally looked at the Queen. "You can take my horse, my Queen. It's not too far back home, and I'd rather walk." 

She gave a knowing smile. "Of course young Prince. No need to put my daughter down just to help me up, I'm quite capable." She walked over and in the blink of an eye, was sitting sidesaddle. "If you'll lead the way." She beckoned with a hand toward the shortcut they took from the castle and let the horse amble next to him. 

"When we get home, I'm going to sleep for a WEEK." She muttered, giving a yawn. Her cheek snuggled against his shoulder, nose absently rubbing the end of his jaw. 

Shivers stole up his spine, and arms reflexively tightened. "The first thing YOU need little miss," He hoarsely rasped, "is a proper bath." 

"I don't care about looking prissy." She pouted. She looked into his eyes and found them humorous, getting a smile. "All I want is to go to sleep, with you by my side of course." Arms went around his neck and she hugged him. 


	13. Epilogue

"Taylor, I want those studies done within the hour." 

"But-" 

"No BUTS." Turning around, she slightly grimaced from a small, sharp tug on almost floor-length hair. Youthful, deep blue eyes innocently stared back. "Itai Hin'i." She kindly chided, wagging a finger.

Grasping the thick mane, she gently pried it away from chubby, strong fingers. After regaining her hair, she draped it over a shoulder and out of reach before giving the small girl her attention. "Did you need something?" Wide blue eyes blinked. The girl kept silent and gave a tiny sniffle, wiping her runny nose on the edge of a white and pink flowered furisode.

With a patient sigh, she smiled at the girl. "Come on, let's get you back to bed little one. I don't want you out while you're still sick." 

"But...I'm feeling BETTER." Hin'i quietly replied, cherub eyes looking way up. 

Bending down and scooping up her youngest - as easily as one could being four months pregnant - she held the girl and gave a gentle hug. "Nonsense Hin'i, you don't have my powers and I'm not going to use mine just to heal you." 

"But mommy, it's so nice outside and DADDY-" 

"Back to bed." She cut off, giving a gentle smile. Looking behind her youngest daughter, she spied Chastity sitting with her knitting and walked over. "Chastity, where is Samantha?" 

The maid looked up with a smile. "My daughter is bound to be around here SOMEWHERE mistress." Both knew Samantha was an adventure-bound rascal, mostly due to the Princes and the other sons' influences. "But since she IS Princess Hin'i's maid, I'll chastise her for not staying around the toddler to make sure she's comfortable during her illness." Putting the needlepoint down, Chastity stood and held her arms to the small girl. "I'll take the little mistress and put her to bed before finding my daughter." 

"Thank you." Not turning around, the smile dropped. "Taylor, I SAID I wanted those studies done before the hour was up." 

The second eldest stared agape at his mother's back. She wasn't even LOOKING! How did she DO it? Her hair was too long to show the eyes in the back of her head...did she possess more than just her healing powers?

"How did you...? Yes mother." He mumbled, bending over his teacher's arithmetic with an almost audible growl. Today was perfect to get some training in and here he was using a pen instead of a sword. 

After Chastity left with her youngest daughter, she sat in and took up the needlepoint, hoping to calm her nerves. It was such a hassle taking care of four children with another on the way, AND running their home. Thank goodness her maids helped supervise when they felt she going to lose her patience.

With a quick glance at the second eldest Yuy to make sure he was doing his homework, she took a moment to relax in the chair and reflect. The upcoming days were a handful, and her children were mostly to blame for that. Being pregnant for a fifth time was starting to get to her. Having to tote a bundle around for nine months was trouble when it came to getting a job done. At least her powers kept her from any kind of morning sickness or early labor pains in the last term. The trick to a painless pregnancy - as far as she was concerned - was to stay out of public eye as much as possible while her child developed. With their castle being shrouded in forestry and a good mile away from the nearest village, it helped. 

With a wry smile, eyes locked on her embroidery, she knew that being pregnant wasn't as bad as she was making it to be. She always wanted a big family, as did Hiro, since he was an only child and she only had Millardo.

How could she say no, when he cradled her to his body like he normally did? An intense shiver ran through her, and she craved his touch. But he was miles away, in the closest town on royal business. Gaining the crown at age twenty after his father stepped down didn't allow for much time between them anymore. The last time he left, he was gone three months. When he returned, he was around for three weeks before riding off...having enough time for one intense night of long-awaited passion and getting her pregnant for the fifth time in the process.

Her smile widened. She didn't think he knew. He was to return tomorrow night and hopefully stay twice as long. She stifled a giggle and bit her lip. She could only imagine the shocked, but happy look on his face when she told him again. None of the children had come of age yet. The only reason she was pregnant after such a time difference with Hin'i was due to his time away from home. 

Reminded of her eldest, she stood and set the embroidery down. With a glance at her son to make sure he was working, she exited in search for Zachariah.

Walking down the familiar halls of her home, wistful eyes looked at the stone walls. Zachariah Yuy. How odd that the next ruler of Japan should have an English name. But, that was Hiro's way of paying tribute to her country - also his privilege of naming his sons. In return, she gave the girls Japanese names in her manner of choosing.

Her head shook. Oh the irony of it, and more than just names. Though Zach and Taylor held English names, they were raised with the mannerisms and behaviors of Japanese nobles, while the girls held Japanese names but taught to behave as English ladies. Already her two daughters were prim and poised, and knowing that, she named them that way. Hin'i and Junsui - grace and purity.

In the courtyard, she found Zach locked in combat with his sparring partner, also Dianna's eldest son. A few of her maid's younger daughters sat on the sidelines and watched in anticipation. She had no doubt Zachariah would win, since Hiro taught him. Though Robert was a year Zachariah's senior and held a few inches in his favor, Hiro's training left no room for mistakes. Seconds later, Zach disarmed Robert without contest.

Waiting as the nine-year-old caught his breath, she quietly approached to not scare him. "Did you have fun?"

Zachariah stood from the ground, previously leaning on his sword, and looked at his mother. Showing weaknesses as little as possible around superiors was a rule he made to better his stamina.

His eyes squinted in the sun as he looked at her. The ruling Queen of Japan never looked more beautiful, even carrying his next sibling. Even at twenty-five, reaching the end of her prime, she still looked as though she were nineteen. Her powers were responsible for such glorious keep of her health. He thought she was the most beautiful woman in the area, perhaps even the entire country.

A blonde brow rose at her tone, though he knew of this game. He was almost surprised she wasn't out here sooner. "Of course mother. Why woulnd't I?" She knew he inherited his father's talent for swordsmanship and zeal for fighting. 

"Well, because your fun is OVER with Zachariah." A thumb jerked to the doors behind her. "Your studies await you." 

He huffed and sheathed the sword without bothering to look. "But mother...I need to practice!" He nearly moaned, trying to keep his voice controlled. Whining when he was only a few years shy of becoming a man was shameful. He was the next ruler of Japan - he should be more honorable if he would make his father proud. "My arm will grow rusty if all it does is wield a QUILL!" 

A brow rose. Raising boys was ALWAYS a challenge. Had Millardo been this way when he was Zach's age? "You challenge your MOTHER?" She mused. 

"No mother." He immediately replied. Disobeying one's parents was a serious offense, a boundary he never overstepped. Being raised with his father's morals and his mother's gentleness ended up in an obedient son and cogenial attitude that turned sour if provoked. 

Her smile turned smug. "Then you will do as I say and head back inside." Deep blue checked the sun's position. "I've given you enough time for practice. If you finish your studies and your tutor finds them correct, I'll give you longer time tomorrow. Sound fair?"

Hiro's amused grin showed on Zach's face. He looked VERY much like his father as far as facial features went. Zach possessed those deep blue eyes they both owned, but his hair was blonde with a twist. Due to the hue Hiro possessed when his power affected him, the same green enveloped Zach's bangs, as if marking him. Neither Hiro nor her thought anything of it, and NO one in the kingdom would dare question Hiro's son. Though touched with the color of Hiro's powers, he was a healer as she was. 

"Very fair mother." Zach quietly commented, taking the leather armor off as he walked past.

Before he could get out of arm's reach, a hand shot out and affectionately ruffled his hair, getting a full embarrassed smile. It was a small reminder that he was still a child, not yet a man. She used to stroke his hair when he was younger as a way to show that she loved him. Had he stopped, he knew she would've continued to. But he didn't want a childhood mannerism to be broadcasted in front of his friends. 

She nodded to Robert and slowly followed Zach inside. Her children - all the children of the Yuy household - were well-behaved. They knew to be after all, since Japanese tradition weighed heavily on mannerisms. Normally, they were to be silent in the presence of adults.

But here, if something needed to be said, it was said. She stressed no idle talk in the wrong time. Though somewhat harsh to force a rule upon a nine, seven, five, and four year olds, it kept her patience higher. She hardly enforced the rule unless in the presence of her husband, since she weighed their behavior more on English than Japanese tradition. Personally, she found Japanese lore and culture to be very extreme in some cases, and tended to bend the rules on occasion. She loved her children, and spoiled them as best she saw fit.

They had the best of both worlds. The honor and fighting techniques of Japan for her sons, and the responsibilities that befitted a lady for her daughters. 

~*~*~ 

"Children, where ARE you? Supper will be ready soon." She called, poking her head past the wall. Looking around to gather them for supper, she found all in the drawing room.

Hin'i looked up from her dolls, Junsui her embroidery, and her sons from their studies. Giving a smile, mostly from their absence of sibling rivalry, she walked in and stopped in front of Zach and Taylor's table. "Nearly finished?" She asked. 

"Almost mother. It's just to easy." Zachariah boasted. To accentuate his point, he put the quill down and closed one of his books. 

"Then come along. Your father will arrive sometime around sundown and I want you on your best behavior." Her eyes strayed to her daughters. "Hin'i, no idle talk to frazzle his nerves or I'll send you to your room. And Junsui, don't go asking if he brought you four anything again." The two looked at her, deep blue eyes shining innocently. She gave them a stern stare. 

"Yes mother." They mumbled, going to put their things away. 

After a moment, Hin'i stopped next to her and gently pulled on a large sleeve. "Mother? Will you tell us a story before dinner?" 

"Now Hin'i, there's not enough time for that-" 

"Please?" Hin'i blinked those luminescent, puppy dog eyes and with a heavy sigh she caved. 

"A SHORT one." She complied, walking from the table. She walked to a far more comfortable chair and nestled in the cushions, grabbing Hin'i seconds later. "Now, what should I tell?" She asked, looking from her youngest to Junsui with a small smile. She noticed both sons followed and pulled up chairs to listen. It warmed her heart to know that even though they tried to be brave warriors like their father, in this time with her, they could still be children. 

"What about your wedding to father?" Junsui suggested, a finger tapping her cheek. 

She smiled. Even after ten years, it was embedded in her mind. She would never forget it. It was one of the few times when she was nervous enough to make a fool out of herself.

_Birds sang in the courtyard and the morning light shone through narrow windows in the castle. Wearing the dress she and her mother made, a flowery crown in her hair, she stood in her room and paced. Nervousness didn't begin to cover what was raging inside her, accompanied by excitement._

_This was it. How many months had she waited for this? How many trials had she gone through to see this? And now it was happening? She pinched herself. After a small grimace, fingers let go of her arm and she continued pacing._

_A door opened and interrupted her thoughts, but not the hole she was wearing in the rug. "Princess?" Lara smiled and walked into the room, gently grabbing her arm to stop her. "Now Princess, take a few deep breaths and RELAX. It's not as bad as you're thinking, it's really not."_

_"Is it Lara?" She stopped and looked her maid in the eye. "You've been through this already. Tell me what to EXPECT! I feel like I'll make a fool out of myself!" Now worried, hands wrung in between their bodies._

_Lara gave a compassionate smile, taking her hands. "Now mistress, I know you're excited and worried, but just remember how much you love your people and Prince Hiro and you'll be fine. It'll all smooth over as soon as you two look each other in the eye." Lara gave a wink. "Besides, I peeked in the main room to be sure everything was ready before coming for you...your groom is pretty nervous himself."_

_Her eyes shot open. Never did such a thing seem possible with Hiro! He seemed to have all the answers! It was impossible for her to picture him shuffling his feet in whatever finery he was wearing, or fidgeting._

_Lara squeezed her hands and she exhaled a shaky breath. This truly was it. There was no backing out. After tonight, she would be Princess Relena YUY. A smile blossomed on her face as she walked with Lara to the door. That sounded pretty good._

_She was led down the hallway, too lost in her thoughts to be nervous. After this, she would have to start packing everything she wanted to take to Japan. Of course all her embroidery and some of the more treasured furniture would have to go. Her eyes started watering as she looked at the walls. She wouldn't gaze upon them for a long time when the next few days were done with._

_She nearly bumped into Lara and stopped with an embarrassed smile, a blush threatening to form. Her eyes widened as she peeked through the small gap in the curtain, the only thing separating her from the whole ordeal. She knew the entire castle staff and plenty of Sanc inhabitants would show up, along with some of the more close by nobles they were allied with...but this outdid what she was thinking!_

_She jumped when a hand touched her arm. Whirling brought her face to face with her father. Her eyes watered again as she took his outstretched arm. They never practiced this, and she had no clue of the procedure besides her mother's lessons, but it all flowed as the curtains pulled aside and music started. Her eyes caught Dorothy's near the middle of a crowd and spotted a smile on her face. Her friend gave a quick wave before jerking her attention ahead._

_Her eyes followed and the breath caught in her throat._

_He looked utterly STUNNING. The material shone in the light. His hair was actually combed and controlled, aside from its normal disarrayed appearance. Both arms were behind his back, head held high. He met her eyes and a tiny smile overtook his once solemn, regal exterior. He was the smitten groom she knew him to be, though his old self popped up in front of so many people._

_She was aware of something Lara said. --I peeked in the main room to be sure everything was ready before coming for you...your groom is pretty nervous himself.--_

_That he was. Nobody noticed it but her and her maids, having spent enough time around his true personality. He may've stood perfectly still, but she could see a small rustle of his sleeves and knew he was wringing his hands while everyone's attention was tuned to her._

_The weight on her arm released and she was dimly aware that betrothed and betrothed were standing side by side. It was amazing...had it taken so soon to reach the priest? Or perhaps Lara was right. --It'll all smooth over as soon as you two look each other in the eye...--_

_She wasn't aware of much. The only time her mind focused on anything the priest said was when her eyes left Hiro's. She couldn't take her eyes off him. She wasn't aware of talking, though her mouth must've moved. The ceremony was held with English traditions, since they were in that country. She almost felt sorry for Hiro, since he didn't have a clue on what to do. But he did very well and bluffed his way through._

_Among her hazed brain, she barely registered the word kiss and snapped to attention. Before she knew it, her lips were touching his...and it was sweeter and gentler than any kiss she was given before. After they parted, she also processed the priest announcing Princess Relena and Prince Hiro Yuy._

_The party that followed overshadowed her welcome home without contest. There was a table set out just for food. All servants were busy helping to refill plates and glasses. Talk and laughter filled the room to an almost unbearable level._

_For the most part, she tuned it out as she looked around. There was a content smile on her face as she nodded thanks to good wishes and farewells of those unable to stay. Her maids hovered around, seeing to her needs and gushing about how gorgeous she looked and what a beautiful pair they made. She tolerated it with a gracious smile, not remembering anything other than deep blue._

_There was much entertainment from musicians, acrobats, jugglers, and tales about her guests from faraway lands. Her rescue was told, oohs' and ahhs' sounded from Hiro's heroic deeds. The memories that used to haunt her were nothing more than a tale now. This day cast all nightmares and horrid memories from her, leaving them with nothing more than an experience to learn from._

_And a new husband in the process._

A clock chimed against the far wall, signaling the next hour was upon them. She jerked from the tale, blinking in astonishment. Had so much time passed already?

"Goodness, I've kept us longer than I intended." She quickly grabbed Hin'i and hoisted the princess in the air, standing as well. "Up everyone. If dinner isn't cold by now, then it WILL be. Let's go. Hurry now." They scrambled to their feet and followed her out of the room.

~*~*~ 

Cradling one daughter in her arms, the other being helped to bed by Genevieve and Samantha, she waited until Elizabeth pulled the blanket and sheets from Hin'i's bed and rested the nearly asleep girl in it. The young maid helped her cover the youngest Princess and left the room with Utsukushii, Hin'i's other maid.

After the door stopped a crack, she walked to Junsui's bed and relieved the two maids' of their duties. The four may've taken care of her two daughters' needs, but this was time she got to tuck them in and wasn't about to miss that. After pulling the blankets up to Junsui's chin, the five-year old turned and met her eyes. She gave a soft smile in the candlelight and reached out, lightly running her fingers against the girl's jaw.

"Mother?" Junsui asked.

"Will you sing us a song?" Hin'i finished. 

Her eyes bounced to the bed across the room and met the four-year olds. They wanted the song she sang almost every night since she first hummed it while trying to get Hin'i to sleep. It held deep sentimental value - singing it every night seemed like a newfound tradition. It was one her mother sang shortly before departure to this castle.

"Only if you promise to go to sleep when it's done." She ordered, wagging a finger. 

"Promise." They echoed, turning to face her. 

A brief, wry smile popped up. If they were suddenly awake for her song, what made her think they'd be asleep by the end of it? With a sigh at their behavior, she touched Junsui's cheek again. 

**Anytime you want to be right here**

**Just imagine me, and all this will appear**

**You can keep this moment all your life forever near**

**A dream worth keeping**

_"Mother?" Her lips pressed together, eyes turning to the bed._

_"What is it Relena?" Queen Peacecraft asked, sitting on the edge._

_She fiddled with the spread for what felt like an eternity before meeting aged blue. "Will you...sing to me?" She whispered, feeling embarrassed. She hadn't asked her mother to sing to her since she was nine._

_A smile flittered across the Queen's face. She remembered the last time she sang to the Princess. It seemed so long ago that she was needed in that manner. A hand reached out and sought the one playing with the blanket, giving a gentle squeeze. "Why now little one? Is something wrong?"_

_"No... It's just," Her eyes dropped, "I won't see you for a long time when we leave tomorrow." She blinked. "I don't know how to deal with that yet." Almost shyly, she looked up and locked eyes. "I'll miss you."_

_"And I'll miss you even worse my only daughter." Fingers stroked her cheek. "I never really thought this day would come, or you'd have to go so far away."_

_"Part of me doesn't WANT to leave." It was discomforting to acknowledge that, since a wife was duty-bound to her husband wherever he dwelt. "I can't bear not being able to see you every day...or at least a few times a year."_

_"But we must be tough." The Queen mused, a small shake to her voice giving away. "We are both English ladies of high birth, we can survive anything."_

_"Even this." She added, a patronizing smile on her lips. It hurt to be separated with her mother, not knowing when she'd be able to see her again. "Then...will you sing to me?"_

_The Queen's eyes twinkled. "I suppose I shall." A finger tapped her cheek. "Lord Almighty, I haven't sung to you in what seems forever. You haven't let me or asked since you were a child." She gave a smile and tapped her newly wed daughter's nose. "But I know just the thing for you to keep with you after you leave."_

**When you're feeling lost, I'll be your star**

**Just reach out and touch me no matter where you are**

**In a world where precious things are disappearing over night**

**Just keep my star in sight**

_"Are you alright Relena?"_

_"Hmm?" Her attention jerked to her new husband. "Oh, yes Hiro...I was just thinking of something."_

_He gave a sympathetic smile. "Your parents?" He felt a little bad after her goodbye to the Peacecraft family, since he was to blame for the sadness and tears. Even though she walked with him to the horses, head high and determined eyes locked ahead, he could feel her pain. She was trying to be brave. He reached across and gripped her hand as a small stab of guilt ate his heart._

_She gratefully squeezed it. "Yes." She quietly admitted. "We've been traveling for weeks, and I can't stop thinking about them."_

_"You don't HAVE to Relena. It's normal." He gave a small smile. "You just need to get used to things. That'll help."_

_She gave a thoughtful nod, mind clouded with a lot of things. "I know. You're right."_

**I believe we've found a dream that's worth keeping**

**For more than just a day**

**And even though the winds of change may come sweeping**

**It's still a dream worth keeping**

**So don't let it fade away**

_"Mommy?"_

_She looked from the narrow castle window to the ground at a tug on her sleeve. Now was not the time to trifle with her watch. There were very few who could - and would interrupt her vigil, and she was staring at them. "Yes Zachariah? Taylor? What did you need?"_

_"Is father home yet?" Zachariah asked, cherub blue eyes shining._

_She gave a quiet sigh and a look out the window before finding the words to tell her young sons. How did she tell them she had no clue where Hiro was, or when he was to return?_

_His first voyage to his father's castle was supposed to end days ago, but she didn't see his traveling party anywhere. He finally gained control of the crown and went to be initiated. She didn't want to risk taking the children and her maids to take care of them. Waiting for his return seemed the logical thing to do, if not EMOTIONALLY smart._

_She was worried beyond a doubt. Having to take care of three children - the ones who could talk - was not helping her nerves. If only a messenger would come by and alleviate some tension..._

_"Not yet Zach." Putting up a brave smile, she reached down and ruffled the next ruler's hair to comfort him. As expected, he ducked before giving her a loving grin. "But your father had to travel all the way from the forest we live in. Then he must reach the main road that will take him to the palace." She kneeled and gently hugged him. "Don't worry, your father will return. You just have to give him some time."_

_Looking at Taylor, she hugged him as well, knowing his thoughts were identical to Zach's. The same questions shone in his yellow eyes. "Now you two go find Robert, Jared, and Thompson and go play."_

_She turned them around and gave a playful swat to their rears. She stood and watched them race off, their worry already forgotten by a mother's reassurance. She wished SHE had that reassurance._

_She turned to the window and leaned against the sill, propping her head up as a different thought entered her head. Her mother...she hadn't seen Queen Peacecraft in years. The last time she was at Yuy Castle was for Zach's birth. It seemed so long ago... But something in her heart told her the queen was well and still alive._

_A wistful smile tipped her lips. Maybe she should write to the queen and ask her to visit... It would be interesting to show her three nearly grown grandchildren._

**Someday you might be thinking that life has passed you by**

**Your spirits might be sinking, with hope in short supply**

**And that's the reason why, that's the reason why**

**I know this dream's worth keeping**

**As long as you can stay**

_"Hin'i PLEASE go to sleep." She begged, swaying the mewling eleven-month. The infant refused to obey and continued to cry, nearly busting her eardrums and keeping the two-year old Princess up._

_"Momma?" Her eyes shot over to Junsui's, blue meeting blue. The small Princess stared, fatigue rimming the area around her eyes. "I sleep momma."_

_"I know Junsui, I know honey." She looked into large yellow-flecked blue eyes and fought the urge to kill Hiro. After tonight, and another standard night of Hin'i's cries, she was going to kick him out of their room and make him sleep with his servants. Or she was going to sleep with her maids. She forgot how troublesome infants could be. Though it was a woman's job to raise her children, she wished the rolls were reversed! "I'm sorry...but Hin'i doesn't want to sleep right now."_

_"Sing momma." Junsui tired muttered, snuggling into the blankets. "Sing me asleep."_

_Sing? What to sing? She did sing to her children, but it was about tales of Japanese history. She couldn't figure out something off the top of her head that would not only quiet Hin'i AND put Junsui to sleep! These were the times when she HATED being a mother!_

_Mother...?_

_Queen Peacecraft's voice rang in her ears, and a nearly forgotten song sprouted from her lips. She rocked Hin'i, staring at the newest Yuy Princess._

_When she finished the last line, she noticed both daughters were sound asleep. She looked at Hin'i and smiled. Nearly tiptoeing to the elegant cradle, she set the baby in and covered her up. Kissing her fingers and touching them to the child's head, she walked over and kissed Junsui's forehead. With a rare moment of quiet, she contentedly surveyed both daughters before heading for the door._

**Even when you see the darkness come creeping**

**A dream worth keeping**

**Don't let it fade away**

As she finished the last line, the beautiful soprano voice not aging any, a smile touched her lips. Both were sound asleep.

Stifling a chuckle, she headed for the door. Leaning on the wood, she stopped and looked at them, seeing how much they'd grown in such a short time. A smile flittered across her mouth, but tears filled her eyes. Just as Zachariah and Taylor, before long Junsui and Hin'i would be old enough to not need her as much. Soon they wouldn't WANT her to sing to them. These would be the few remaining times she had, each second was precious to her. She closed the door and headed down the hall to her room.

Stopping outside her chamber, teeth nibbled on a nail. Hiro - would he be inside when she opened the door? She didn't hear of his arrival, since she was attending to her daughters at the time. If he was home on schedule - which was a rarity - then he would've gone straight to bed. His travels were long and heady, he would crave sleep.

Her eyes cast to the nearest exit to the hall. Ahould she bother opening the door and waking him up?

'IF he's home.' A hand shot out and pushed the door open. If he was, he could deal. Any idea of taking the chivalrous way out and sleeping somewhere else for his quiet banished. She had a long day taking care of four children with only her maids' children to help. All he did was travel here. 

Nearly jumping out of her skin, a hand shot to her mouth to stifle a scream. Her eyes widened and filled with tears, though she didn't dare make a sound and wake her children up. If they woke, they would NEVER go back to bed. Especially witnessing what she was.

In another rarity of being on time from his travels, stood the ruler of Japan, bathed in the dying tones of a sunset. Though his back faced her as he leaned against a window, he was here.

She ran to him. Not halfway across the room, he turned and hugged her as tightly as she did him. "God...you're finally HERE!" She rasped, tears spilling from her eyes. He felt so good, his strong arms holding her, keeping her safe. "I...I missed you so MUCH. The days just seemed so LONG-" 

He pulled back and quieted her with a finger. Blue met blue and he wiped the tears from her cheeks as he blinked back those in his eyes. Four months was too long to stay away from home, but there was nothing he could do about that. He missed the castle and his children, and missed holding Relena as he was doing.

Without a greeting, he harshly kissed her, which she returned with as much force and passion. His arms shifted as hands dug into her hair. He marveled at how soft it was, and how she kept it so long with four children. He pulled away and dug his face in her shoulder.

"It's been FAR too long." He breathed. "The road seemed to lengthen on my journey back to you." Pulling away, hands gripped her jaw and his thumbs stroked her face. "Gods but I missed you." He kissed her again and her body molded to his. "I missed your presence." He pulled away and began kissing her face, as if memorizing it with his lips. "Your eyes." Kiss. "The smell of your hair." Another kiss. "The lushness of your lips." Another. His hands went to the ties to her kimono and stealthily undid them as his mouth continued to her neck. "And your body next to mine." He pulled the folds away and looked at her. 

She brazenly stood and let him look, excited at their reunion. An evil grin sprouted when he finally met her eyes, giddy and in the mood to joke. "And the CHILDREN?" She suggested, grin widening. 

He looked put out and playfully rolled his eyes. "Yes...them TOO." He huffed. 

She quietly laughed and hugged him, having missed his dry humor and his body. 

He grinned. As he pulled his eager prisoner to their bed, a thought crossed his mind. It was good to be home. 

~*~*~ 

Pulling her form next to his, something curious came to his attention when she snuggled against his body. Eyes popping open, he yanked the sheet away and looked at her naked form, gazing down her front. He knew every inch of her body since their wedding night, but there was something different about her. Something VERY familiar about the way her stomach looked that he didn't catch during his last look.

"YOU'RE-" 

She silenced him with a dramatic huff. "That's right. You did it AGAIN." She joked, giggling at his shocked look.

Before he could even get a word out, she sat up. A hand went to the small bump in her otherwise slim form. "Four months along." Twinkling eyes met his. "So you don't have to ask me." His mouth snapped shut and a hand went to her mouth to quiet the laughter at his befuddled appearance.

He could barely think, though his brain was panning out the months. Four? Then it was the last time he was home. A smile slowly blossomed as she continued to sit in front of him, waiting for him to do something. He knew she was, but he couldn't begin to explain his excitement over this unexpected turn of events. Him, a father for the fifth time? WONDERFUL!

With a happy cry / laugh, he launched to sitting position and grabbed her body, pulling her to him in a hug. The weight off-balanced, causing them to topple over on the mattress. He laughed. A father? Life didn't get any better. 

After containing his emotions and letting her up, hands grabbed hers and squeezed. "This is so great. I - I'm...I don't have the words to describe how I feel!" 

She gave a smile and kissed his knuckles. "You don't have to Hiro...I can feel your hands shaking." 

He chuckled and sat back. "Do the children know?" Her head tilted with a raised brow and he shook himself. "Yes - of COURSE they know. Stupid question." He rambled, getting off the bed. Right now, he was too wound up to sleep. All the fatigue he felt earlier vanished.

With a light pace around the bed, teeth nibbled his lip. "I want to announce this. The people should know. They'll want to stop by and congratulate you." He stopped and smiled. "Again." When she laughed, he continued pacing, knowing he had her full attention due to his lack of attire.

His mind was moving a mile a minute. He felt a little guilty for having to leave during such a time of bliss, but he knew the thing to make it up to her. Crawling back to the bed, he took her hands and stared at her. "It seems I'm never around for you and the young ones. Now I missed being here in the beginning. Let me make it up to you. How would you like your mother to visit again?" 

She nearly gasped, but her jaw gaping open was good enough to show her surprise. Her eyes searched his for any signs of joking. There was none. She shouldn't be surprised - he knew how close she was with the Queen. The last time Queen Peacecraft visited Yuy Castle was when Hin'i was born! 

hankful tears filled her eyes as she smiled. "Just in time to be there for our child's birth? And meet Hin'i while she's at it." 

He nodded and pulled her down, cradling her against his body. She snuggled against him and his heart swelled. This was where he belonged. Though he knew the responsibility of being king, his heart would always remain loyal to family over country. They were whom he came home to when all his duties were momentarily fulfilled. Hearing about this newest edition only strengthened his resolve to stay home for his family - if it could be helped. He would find a way to ditty out responsibilities and travels around his kingdom to competent scribes and continue to rule from here. He didn't want to miss another of his child's births. 

She never felt happier, other than seeing Hiro in her room. Her mother. She wondered what the old King and Wueen of Sanc were doing right now. From the last time she talked with the Queen, they moved to a small cottage near the castle. Millardo took the crown when she was seventeen, finally getting off the battlefield and finding a bride.

Oddly enough he found one ON the battlefield. A scribe to a war general, one he fell in love with immediately. Though she was from another land, he married her before the next winter.

She smiled and thought of Lucrezia. They had two or three children as far as she remembered from her mother's gossip, but that was years ago and she knew there'd be more. If only she could keep from being pregnant on an almost normal basis and keep Hiro away from his duties for a year or two, she would find a way to England. To visit Sanc with her whole family and show her children English customs.

She wanted to see how things had progressed in the decade she was gone. Seeing Millardo and Lucrezia, along with her nieces and nephews was next. But, first things first - a good night's rest. Then keeping her children from tackling their father first thing tomorrow morning. Her lips pressed together to keep from laughing. They nearly knocked him to the floor the last time he was home, though he took it in good spirits since he missed them as much as they did him. 

A yawn stopped any more thoughts. Sleep was catching up after another ordeal of a day. At least with Hiro here, he could take care of the boys and she could take the girls. Maybe when their fifth was old enough to walk on its own and make the journey, she could make a trip north.

But who KNEW what the future could bring? There was plenty to do until then. Life was hectic and their hands were tied. But if she played everything out and waited, maybe things would work out. Who knew? They had SO far. 


End file.
